


Greyscale Recovery

by Dreamfang



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, F/M, Fights, Gen, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Permanent Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 56,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamfang/pseuds/Dreamfang
Summary: All injuries sustained are recoverable. However it depends on the process each person takes, often leading to very different results.((Abandoned to rework. Please see chapter 15))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by a friend. This is gonna be a long ride from here. Hopefully you'll all enjoy.  
> Enjoy.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: 1 October 2017  
> Updated: 25 February 2018 - No major changes. Edited diction.

All he could look at was the hand that held the red lunar tear so feebly. 

“T...W-why..?” He struggled to speak, covering his mouth to catch the liquid beginning to flow down his chin, suppressing the pain in his chest.. 

His last glance at her, or at least at the crimson katana resting on her back burned his mind; error messages flashing his sensors. They shrouded his gaze from her, the one he believed he could trust. Words and their letters blurred as he collapsed to the flowered ground, the white specks between each box slowly fading.

 

\---

 

9S shook his head, taking a moment to breathe, returning from the shadows of that grim time to the present. Why were these images so fresh in his mind? The better question, why was he picturing this during a fight, with his executioner no less? 

“2B, I’m here!” 9S called out as he passed the shattered wall of the Forest kingdom's training area, alerting both women to his presence. 

“Never mind then,” A2 said simply, her chest rising and falling at a slow, consistent rhythm. 

2B dashed towards A2, her katana gripped in both hands and slicing upwards. A2 blocked at the last moment, pushing against the katana with one hand on her sword’s blade. 9S’ hand tensed as he readied a hacking attempt, searching for A2’s signal. Aside from 2B, he detected nothing. 

“Damnit,” he muttered, watching the fight, “I can’t hack her!”

2B did not reply, loosening her strength against A2’s block as she turned on her heel to the side. A2 stumbled forward, gritting her teeth as she extended one arm out to catch the ground. 2B returned to a one-handed grip, raising her katana to swing at A2. The metal clashed. A2 managed to twist back towards 2B and swing her blade in time to interrupt the strike, then kicked away. Her balance was unstable from the angle of her footing as she got to a stand, twirling to face them again.

“What, can’t disappoint your ‘Commander’?” A2 snarled, narrowing her lazy glare. 

She had fled from them more out of instinct than anything. 

“YoRHa still has an order for your execution,” 2B replied. She was stoic in both voice and form as she assumed a defensive stance, noticing A2’s gaze was ahead of her. 

“Tch,” A2 began walking towards 2B, “Guess you really enjoy killing yourself then,” she said. She noticed 9S had begun moving to the side before focusing on 2B, her words ignored. 

“I would recommend your immediate surrender,” 2B suggested, much to A2’s amusement. 

“Why, so you can stab me like your pretty boy over there?”  A2 gestured to 9S, noticing his tense frame, the rusted katana blade swaying ever so gently. “I’m fighting to my last breath. Spare me the fucking pity already.”

A2 shifted into stance, mirroring 2B almost identically. 2B did not reply, instead, she met A2’s blade as sparks flew between the weapons. 2B’s recently honed katana and A2’s aged, YoRHa-issued blade. A2 released one hand from the block, grabbing 2B’s shoulder and pulling her to the side. She kept her stance until A2 lost her momentum, retaliating by kicking up against her hunched abdomen and using the strength of her grip to force A2’s blade to the side, opening her defense. A2 grunted, keeping tense as she released 2B’s shoulder, angling the palm of her blackened hand in an attempt to strike 2B’s neck, then backed away. Her opponent did the same, massaging the side of her jaw, wincing slightly. 

A2 did not dwell on the impact of her attack, keeping the pace of battle as she turned and dashed towards 9S. 9S grumbled, a menu disappearing from his palm as he blocked, moving back with the force of her blade. A2 ignored the sharp clicks emitting from the stone as she grabbed 9S’ jacket collar, twirling him in a similar fashion behind her. 2B halted her strike, stopping it just at 9S’ waist. 9S’ breath shuddered under the low gape of his mouth. 2B pulled her katana back only by a little bit.

“Release him,” 2B ordered, her tone indifferent.

“What?” A2 began, venom in her voice, “Isn't he just a soldier, some cheap throw-away?” A2 looked to the side, her gaze narrowed. She looked back when 9S pulled away, his katana moved to attack. A2’s lip curled upwards, then headbutted 9S on the bridge of his nose with little repercussion. 

“Gah!” 9S hissed, grabbing his face as he backed away from A2’s now loose grip, 2B weaving past him as if a gentle wind. 

He flinched upon hearing their blades clashing again, forcing himself to focus on their fight while distancing himself to recover.

A2 ducked to the side, avoiding the arcing sweep as she dashed away from the edge of the training area of the Forest Kingdom, 2B in pursuit. She sighed as she parried the strike.

2B’s katana was pushed away but she remained defensive, watching A2 cautiously under her black visor.

“I’ve no interest in sending you for another dirt nap.” A2 brushed some stray unkempt hair over her shoulder. 

2B said nothing, watching A2 wave her on, blade casually resting on her shoulder. She returned to her proper stance when 2B came close, unreactive at first. Then she struck diagonally, her blade gliding over A2’s, missing the jagged edge as it passed. She returned her katana to block, A2 seemed to be on the offensive now. Her strikes were mainly horizontal, forcing 2B to tilt her katana to deflect the heavier strikes better. 

Block left centre right, left right centre step back… 

2B focused on each strike, waiting for a slip-up, each tilt practised. She focused on watching for that opening to end A2. 

Right centre left… 

2B blocked to the right. When no blade met hers, she dashed back instantly, regretting it.

 

“9S to Operator 21O,” he began, weary of the constant reverb of metal coupled with the sparks. He forced himself to ignore it, looking at the static.

“No signal?” 9S questioned. He received a transmission from the Commander not long ago, but now… He looked up as the menu disappeared, seeing 2B had backed off from A2 again. He noticed her shoulders turned the slightest bit inwards, as a Scanner he always saw these slight movements. 

“You okay, 2B?” 9S asked, moving to stand next to her as he did.

2B did not reply, more focused on A2. 

“Every time,” A2 muttered, viewing the same cut she’s given her yet again. She angled herself to face between her opponents. 9S began moving to the side, hesitant. 

If I can strike her from behind, maybe 2B would have a higher chance of success, he thought. 

A2’s focus remained on 2B, her hand twitching in anticipation.

2B struck first, her katana glancing off A2’s blade. She redirected the strike back again. As long as 2B forced A2 to play defensively, then it was unlikely that she would retaliate. A2 continued glancing off the strikes, each ring of metal louder than the last until her hearing registered a much softer sound. A2 grunted, blocking 2B’s next strike, lifting her blade to slam down against the pale katana, scoring herself another slash across her back. 

A2 growled as she turned and swatted 9S’ blade away, seeing the red line coating one side of it before twisting back and blocking 2B. A2 stepped away from them both with a two-handed stance, teeth bared. She looked between them, considering her next move carefully, finding it odd that 9S did not just stab her outright.

“You could always just surrender,” 9S began, seeming to find an easier method of succeeding, “might even spare you from Command.” 

9S raised his blade to block A2, 2B’s blade intercepting it and glancing the blow away, now between A2 and 9S.

“Come on,” 9S whined, growing annoyed with this stalemate, “I'm just trying to be nice.” 

“I don't need your help. Especially not hers!” A2 snapped. 

“I think we should retreat,” 9S spoke up, concerned. “I couldn't get a transmission to Command. If A2 really is that dangerous…” 

A2 took the quiet moment to shift her hand against her back. 

“That would impede mission efficiency,” 2B replied simply, risking turning her head slightly towards her partner. “We’re not in critical condition anyway.”

There were no visible signs of pain as A2 returned the now-bloodied hand, flicking it towards the ground once to remove some liquid. She exhaled, catching 2B’s attention as the older model felt the strain of the battle. She came with her blade raised, slamming down against 2B’s katana, the battle model feeling the reverb as A2 brushed past under her guard with both hands still clenched her blade. 2B turned, pulling her katana close to block a strike.

9S waited for A2 to sweep past 2B. It was obvious the veteran had little interest in killing them, though why was another question entirely. He was almost… thankful.

His strike grazed A2’s arm as she lifted her blade in a backward grip. 9S only realised her intention there - there was no point in shouting a warning. 9S stepped forward, stabbing his katana at A2’s arm. He heard her cry out, the sound soon stifling itself. 

Did it work? 

His focus shifted from where his blade cut into A2’s elbow, speechless. 

A2 growled, feeling the sting of 9S’ attack as she twisted the blad,, turning to face 2B. She swept a leg under her opponent and pushed with what power she had, embedding her blade into the ground. 2B grunted as she fell against the mixture of dirt and stone, exhaling a long breath in an attempt to suppress some pain. 9S stood still, he could not find the will to move, his mind still in shock. 

“2B…” 

A2 had outplayed 2B, piercing her unprotected abdomen. 

And it looked so easy too… 9S shook his head. 

“You’re not…” 9S began, unsure as he saw A2 lean down, taking 2B’s katana from her weak grip, 2B seeming far more focused on the blade in her abdomen. It did not pierce anything major from what he could see.

“You don't seem that shocked,” A2 remarked, almost casual as she adjusted her grip to the balanced katana. 

“It wasn't meant to be like that…” 9S assumed a more evasive stance, observing the woman carefully as she stood. 

“‘Could always run y’know,” A2 pointed out, her gaze searching 9S’s masked face.

“No. Not this time...” 9S affirmed, a wavering confidence to his worried tone. A2 shrugged, glancing once more to 2B. She saw the battle unit had begun pulling the blade out, the semi-transparent blood marking its initial location. A2 brought her attention back to 9S, his free hand hovering just above his katana’s grip. 

With little delay, A2 slammed his blade, causing 9S to stumble back purely from the strength. 9S thought carefully as he recovered his stance. He had to get past A2 to try remove the sword, 2B did not even seem that injured despite a blade running her through... He noticed A2’s slight grimacing, holding 2B’s katana in her other hand. It seemed the stab was more effective than he thought. 

9S rolled his free hand, facing it upwards as his menu opened. 

“Won’t work,” A2 said, taking the passive gesture to place her injured arm’s hand on her shoulder, inspecting the wound on her elbow. 9S’ signal stayed for only a moment before the static including a ‘No signal’ message flashed. 

“You have a jamming mechanism or something?” 9S enquired, clenching his fist to dismiss the menu.

“Dunno, it’s your fault.” 9S tilted his head to see past A2’s bitter frown, feeling a mixture of guilt and calm as he saw 2B halting her attempts, the blade had barely moved since last time. 

“My fault? Actually, nevermind,” 9S watched A2 again as he spoke. “I can see you don't want to fight. Can't we just forget this happened?” 

“Nope,” A2 replied curtly, “they’ll send more of you after me.” 

9S sighed, the shaking returning to his armed hand. 

“So you’re going to make me kill you just to get to 2B?” 

“Like I said,” A2 reminded, “you can run, coward.” 

She saw him assume a combat stance as he came close, A2 blocking his side strike with ease, twirling her temporary katana around 9S’ and returned the swipe. He slid back, avoiding it as he circled towards 2B.

A2 moved with him, striking his katana with less force than last time, 9S could keep his block much easier with the lesser reverb. He struck back, glancing against A2’s parry, but kept his katana against hers. A2 turned her outer shoulder back, pushing 9S’ blade to the side, adding more force near the end to open up the Scanner. 9S let go of it, re-materialising the blade in his other hand. 

She brought her blade back, just blocking the strike; noticing how close to 2B 9S had brought the fight to. He pulled back, then stabbed forward, releasing his grip as A2 sidestepped, angling to pierce his black box. She heard him cry out harshly, feeling his coarse gloved hand grip her arm.

While 9S may have held onto her out of weakness, his other hand piloted the katana to impale her at an angle. Her balance faltered as she cried out, realising her back and upper leg were fixed at a hunched angle. She forced herself on, limping on the seized leg to run the blade deeper, making 9S’ scream ring louder, his strength diminishing.

A2 took the opportunity to stab the blade down. She heard 2B cry out again in the form of a forced grunt. His quick thinking could not match someone with combat experience, it seemed.

A2 faltered on her stance as she shuddered a silent scream, looking upwards. 

“Son of a…”A2 breathed, adjusting to the pain, then looked downwards after a few moments. 

“Well, don’t you two just look cozy,” A2 growled, annoyed that she missed, the balance of the katana throwing her angle off. 

9S did not reply. Instead, he ran internal diagnostics on his interface and his menu running 2B’s.

A2 inspected the crippling wound now that she was technically safe, grimacing at the sight. The katana exited her leg quite close to her knee, and from what she could see by craning her neck, the katana’s hilt too far to grasp but remained lodged firmly through her back. 

Regardless, A2 made an attempt to grip the blade from behind, feeling the sharp kiss of the double-edged weapon. She took a breath, closing her eyes as she began to pull the foreign metal from her body, biting down with all her might not to cry out.

“We’re lucky,” 9S whispered, noticing 2B’s abrupt snap to attention from the corner of his vision. He felt bad that she was in what appeared to be a haze. 

“None of our major systems are damaged. But... one of your coolant cables broke.” 

He looked back to A2, who seemed far more bestial than android with how she was extracting the blade. 9S made a gesture, trying to pull it back in an attempt to kill her. The katana refused to budge, A2 not paying attention to them as she grunted, pausing to take a breather. 

“Couldn’t you summon your blade back in battle?” 9S asked, looking back to 2B, thankful she ceased struggling a while ago. 

“You cannot draw a weapon when it’s impaled in a live enemy,” 2B replied through gritted teeth, clenching her fists from the pain and excess weight. “At least get the blade holding you out,” 2B said, uncomfortable with the vulnerability of their position. 

“Wait,” 9S replied, noticing A2 began the bloody procedure again. 

A2 leaned on her good leg with one arm as the other gripped on the wet blade again, the cold liquid greeting her hand as she edged it out further still. Soft words escaped her, but they were inaudible.

 

Hesitating, 9S shifted to hold 2B’s katana. He was fortunate to be wearing thick gloves, but still, their blades were designed to cut metal… Nevertheless, he tried pulling it up by the blunt sides of the sword, stopping abruptly after the first pull as he hissed. Combat was never his forte, so of course, any idea of self-harm was far down the list.

2B said nothing, her shaky, slender arm going to hold above 9S’ own. 

“Don’t,” 9S said.

He did not look to 2B, seeming fixated on A2’s progress. 2B could understand that, it appeared as though the blade would exit anytime now. 

With one last effort, growing weary of the icy blade in her systems, A2 held it with both hands, pulling it out with the remainder of her energy, emitting a mixed cry of anger, pain, and stress. 

The blade shuddered in her grasp as A2 fell on her good leg, panting, still holding onto the sharp blade. Her long, shaggy hair, matted from the clotting blood now stained on it, with a faint red glow. 

“You won’t kill me,” A2 huffed, “not now… not ever.” She swallowed the buildup of synthetic saliva, giving some relief from the cold as she staggered to her feet, keeping all her weight on the good leg, looking once more to the duo, her eyes more tired than anything. 

“Not like you’ll live now...” She murmured to herself, limped past, cursing the pain.

 

9S waited until A2 was no longer audible. He sighed, feeling the tension of his mind rise again. 

No, calm down, he thought, steeling himself.

“Any chance you could take it out in one go?” 9S asked, uncomfortable with the idea of having to remove the damned thing himself, even less doing it to 2B.

“... It will hurt,” 2B warned.

“Yeah, yeah. I... just can't handle pulling it out slowly.” 9S laughed, nervous. 

2B did not respond verbally. The only indication of taking him seriously was the hand that went around his shoulders, and seeing 2B’s leg raise, angling itself to the guard. 9S held his breath, bracing as 2B slammed her heel against it. The blade flew out slickly, splattering crimson as it skidded across the dirt. 

9S jerked violently as he screamed, his pain tolerance paling in comparison to 2B. She had also given out her own verbal indication of the pain, but did not budge aside from dropping her leg and tensing. She pushed weakly at 9S’ shoulder when he stopped moving. Understanding, 9S struggled to shift off 2B, leaning on his arm next to her but facing away, his free hand digging into his small bag for healing.

2B waited, continuing to clench and unclench her fist as she eyed the sword of A2. 9S took a recovery, pushing the needle gently into his neck to release the chemicals and boosters, grimacing as the process finished.

“Nearly done,” he affirmed, more for 2B than his own reassurance as he took two sets of staunching gel, applying the paste thickly where the cuts were. 2B saw 9S sit up, rising to a stand as he went to fetch her katana. Despite the pain he was in, he seemed fine now. It reassured 2B how much damage 9S could take… no, that was not something to admire. 

That was not an emotion to feel. Emotions were prohibited, after all.

9S stopped a few steps from her, hesitating. He kept his general gaze away from 2B. Despite the blade in her upper stomach area, 2B propped herself up on one arm. 

“What is it, 9S?” She enquired, her exhausted voice betraying her weak, yet stoic air. 

“Uh…” 9S scratched the back of his neck, careful in avoiding the centre, “I gotta ask, 2E.” 

2B paused. Did he just say...? 

“Have you ever regretted… killing me?” 

9S saw 2B’s face harden, a choking silence beginning to form around them as he shifted from one foot to the other. 

“How do you know,” she stated, mentally cursing herself. 9S bit at his lip, thinking how best to go about this, he could not forget this happened now. 

“Drop the cold act already, you were never really good at keeping it.” 9S stopped himself, trying to gauge 2B’s emotion, the angle of her face hiding a fair amount of visible features. 

“I’m asking as one partner to another, so please.” 

_ Partner _ , he thought, that’s an odd word to call her. 

“It’s not fair that I have to fear for my life every time I snoop around. Why am I dying for a design choice?” 9S did not suppress his desperation, she would find out eventually anyway.

“Wasn't it-” 

“I hacked into the Bunker using 32S…” 9S looked to the side, his shoulders sagging. “It’s a shame I had to take advantage of him,” he murmured, forcing himself to look back at 2B, noticing the liquid had begun to seep from under where she lay. 

“Please, don’t lie to me. I’m tired of it.” 

2B did not respond immediately, she was in danger, with 9S being able to kill her easily if she reacted. 

“It isn’t my choice,” 2B said simply, her tone softer. 9S chuckled, shaking his head. 

“Not your choice, huh? Everyone has a choice, and everyone has the choice to do nothing.”

2B tilted her head up, looking at 9S properly now.

“I’ll bleed out if you keep going on about this.” 

“Yeah. I know. You’ll get your healing after I’m done.” 9S said… but did this not make him worse than her, denying a potential life to be saved? 

He let the silence linger, shifting the katana in his hands. 

“So I guess this cycle never ends huh? You just follow orders like a good soldier and keep executing me? I know how you feel.”

“You don’t know anything about that,” 2B snapped, interrupting 9S.

Even if he was a Scanner, he didn't know everything. 

“I can see your inner turmoil 2B, it’s not good. As far as I’m aware... It’s been…” 9S shook his head, his tone softening. “I can’t say. These memories are too fragmented. But surely you know? How long has it been? How many times have you killed me?” 

2B looked away, feeling light-headed. 

“How long!?” He shouted. He could only be so patient with her. 

2B sighed. “I lost count. It was for the sake of YoRHa.”

 

9S remained quiet. YoRHa, huh… “So after A2… after I finished healing you, you were going to kill me?” 

“Orders are orders,” she said simply, clenching her fists tightly as the rehearsed words settled in the air. 

“YoRHa… They haven’t done anything for us.” 9S’ voice wavered. “There’s no point following them.”  He pulled off the visor hiding his gentle, yet blizzard-like eyes, extending the same hand out to her.

“Come with me,” he pleaded, “leave and just stay with me.” 9S’ smile wavered. Why was he so damn conflicted, so two-faced? 

“They’ll send squads to kill us.” 

9S dropped the gesture, his hand faltering as the visor slid from his hand and fell to the ground softly, interrupting some dust. “We’re the best of YoRHa… If we put A2 through hell, we’re untouchable.” 9S hesitated, swallowing a lump that grew in his throat, his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Don’t you hate killing me?” 

9S waited, the silence descending upon them again as 2B only stared at him. Really, she did not want to utter a sound, clenching her jaw, just hoping this nightmare would leave. 

“I guess you’re just too loyal to a dying cause,” he said weakly, going over to her, one hand on A2’s blade. 

“This will hurt,” he repeated 2B’s words, yanking the blade out, hearing her weak attempt at suppressing a scream as her arms came to grip her abdomen tightly. 9S stabbed 2B’s blade into the ground next to her. Then reached to take some healing items, leaving them beside the blade. 

“If you ever decide to leave them, come find me.” 9S suppressed the hopefulness in his voice. That was just a fantasy at this stage… He turned to leave, exiting in the same direction A2 did not long ago.

 

2B did not try to stop him. She practically deserved that wave of reality. She focused on healing herself, repeating the same method 9S followed, but having to spread the gel much thinner due to having double his wounds. A darkness began circling her vision. Emergency maintenance no doubt… how she messed up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 4 October 2017  
> Updated - 9 March 2018. Fixed diction, added something extra on A2.

It was as though a massive weight was lifted from his shoulders, yet some of it remained to hold a strange, new emotion - one he was not liking: guilt. 9S’ gaze followed the uneven rubble as he stepped off the bridge leading towards the city ruins.

It was not a total guarantee if 153 did not finish its rewired task. It was something he would have to check later... the brown changed to a set of decreased red stains on the ground, erratically placed in nature.

“No, focus,” 9S said to himself, knowing that there was little time to spend idly thinking. He had options to consider - plans, anything to make this new ‘life’ easier. Though he would not deny how intoxicating the sense of freedom felt… There was no doubt 2B would take some time to recover. 

“I could collect more supplies from the Resistance before she arrives.” The Scanner spoke his thoughts aloud, finding it easier to process that way. He looked down at the heavier blade, realising that he had been leaving a trail. 

“Should probably bind this as well...” With some difficulty, 9S lifted the chipped blade level to him, focusing on the sealed core of the blade. A gold ring began circling around the pommel, lightening the weight when it finished.

He let go, the sword reappearing to float behind his back as he walked on, keeping a firm hand on the stiff injury, the pain less, but still a reminder. There was a wonder on how different this situation would have turned out if he ran. That, or if A2 actually lost to them...

 

\--

 

[Emergency Recovery enabled]

[MP remaining: 78%]

[Activating FCS]

[Activating Tactile Sensors]

[Internal diagnostics check... 20%… 22%… 23%...]

 

Her mind wandered, uninterested by the autonomic functions as her vision paused on an old, yet familiar sight.

“So…” He began, returning to an idle stand, but still sheepish, “did you like it?” 

She glanced around, unfamiliar as to which memory this was. With a guess, it seemed like some point in the second year, considering the very slight static.

“You dance well,” she responded as she dropped her folded arms, noticing the rubble under the violet glow of the ‘low’ sun. 

“R-really?” 9S faltered, recovering from the surprise. He was not used to such compliments from her, even less for non mission-related things. This time things seemed… different. 

“T-thanks.” He tried to shake the hesitance from his voice, smiling at her. “Would you, uh… “ He took a breath, thinking how best to go about this. “Want to dance with me then? They're still playing music.” 

He held his hand out to her, smiling, more relaxed, but not quite confident.

2B paused before replying, noting the shift as she took his hand in somewhat of a strong grip. “... Very well.” 

She was not sure why this memory was so fond to her. Maybe it was just being able to forget for a moment like nothing mattered. No orders, no YoRHa, no darkness. 

Just them, together.

9S guided one of her hands around his shoulders, then placed his own on the small of her back as he closed some distance, their other hands intertwining in a tight-relaxed grasp. 

“Supposedly, humans moved like this when slow music played,” he remarked, even if she had no interest in useless knowledge, the occasional one did carry interest for some reason or another.

She tilted her gaze down as he lead, following his steps somewhat as the memory’s thought process returned to her mind, recalling the shift. 

There was no fighting it. It was a memory, something she cannot change. It already happened, there was only indulging in what remained of this experience before it faded-

 

[IOException: Tactile Sensor abnormality detected]

[Halting diagnostics: 32%]

[Activating Visual Sensors]

[Forced emergency reboot imminent]

 

2B flinched awake, taking a breath as her instinct to attack acted, mind still lingering on the memory. 

“Woah, hey!” 

She saw nothing, only feeling a warm pulse in her grasp, teeth gritted in a snarl. 

“You’re okay… it’s fine,” a light voice choked out as their fingers dug into 2B’s wrists. Her visual sensor adjusted, brightening to a comfortable level relative to the grassy environment, eyes falling on the tip of a greyed axe just inches away. 

“We’re YoRHa, just like you,” the second girl began with a defensive, husky tone, “now, release my partner.” 

2B relaxed the tension in her jaw, noticing the YoRHa garb donning both androids. Her hands loosened, curling into two fists at her side.

“Who are you?” 2B asked, unable to recall if they have met before. But she rarely collaborated with others in general… 

“I’m 3H,” the green-haired woman began, massaging her neck with one hand as the other flicked through a floating menu. “That was 12D, and 5B’s coming back in a moment.” 

2B glanced at the dark haired android still watching, the axe lowered slightly. She nodded with a grimace as 3H put some pressure against the lower wound where A2’s blade had punctured.

“It’s alright, 5B’s done it as well.” 

12D sighed at 3H’s calm words, pulling her axe back up. The decorated hilt rested on the ground, hand shifting to hold the area where the groove of the axe’s blade. “If you say so,” 12D replied, wary of B-type.

“How long was I out?” 2B enquired, remaining still to allow the healer model to do her work. 

“I’m not too sure,” 3H replied with some uncertainty. “I noticed you hadn’t moved in around forty minutes, so we came to check. What happened to you?” 

2B narrowed her eyes under the visor. 40 minutes, and the recovery process was at 32%? That was something that would have to be checked later, something that could end up killing her. 

“We fought A2. She escaped.” 

3H glanced around after the answer, her soft hands moving to the upper wound. The goal seemed to just heal her out of the point where a forced emergency restart could happen again. 

“I don’t see your partner.”

“I need to speak to the Commander about that. When will I be able to return to the Resistance Camp?” Gradual uneasiness overcome her words.

3H removed her hand from the second injury, shifting back to allow space to 2B. “Let me seal the other two wounds, then we’ll accompany you,” 3H responded, watching the injured android carefully.

“Terminal’s busted,” 5B said tonelessly, moving to stand with 12D, watching the fellow B-Type.

3H offered a hand to 2B but she got herself up quickly. 

“I’m fine,” she affirmed, forcing her expression to remain neutral. 

“You’re swaying on your feet,” 3H said, moving behind 2B as she held the slender arm to provide some stability. “You don’t have to be so reckless.” 

2B sighed, looking at the other two. Was that… 2B turned her head in a slight movement, confirming 5B’s gender as female, the short hairstyle catching catching her off guard.

“So, A2 huh? Heard she’s quite powerful.” 3H spoke to try to break the offness of the atmosphere. 

2B did not reply while she waited for the healer to finish. It was bad enough she practically got humiliated, something she would dare not utter. 

“Uh, 5B, did you find the pod at least?” 3H turned her gaze to the white-haired android, leaving the previous conversation. 

“Aye. No data chips though, someone already got to it.”

“Which pod was it?” 2B asked, looking towards 5B now.

“Think t’was one of the 04s, T’was hard to see with the entire casin’ melted.”

2B sighed softly, no doubt 9S was behind that then. His pod was not even with him when they fought A2 together. 

“Done,” 3H affirmed, staying close to 2B in case something else happened.

“I can walk on my own.” She shrugged off the healer, keeping a hand on the lower injury,

“Wouldn’t recommend it,” 5B said, “There are more machines than usual wanderin’ ‘round.” 

2B only nodded, seeing little point in arguing. “Very well.”

 

\---

 

“That’s all you need?” The trader enquired, watching the nervous android, his eyes focused. 

“Yeah, that’s everything.” 

9S held out a chip that the Resistance members used for exchanging currency towards the trader, who took it in a smooth motion was soon as it was offered, looking off to the side as he completed the transaction. 

“What’re you trying to heal, that’s enough for a wild animal.” The trader chuckled near the end.

9S watched, taking the plentiful items and slipping them into his back pouch.

“Well, 2B’s injured, so I want to make sure it’s enough without having to come back,” 9S replied, taking the chip back from the trader, glancing to the side.

“Ah, well, give her my regards will ya?” 

“Yeah, sure,” 9S affirmed, turning to leave. 

“Aren’t you gonna check that though?” 

“Hmm?” 9S glanced back at the trader, whose eyes were watching him intently, pointing at his abdomen. 

“That wound,” he remarked, “doesn’t look like the gel will hold it.”

“After 2B,” he bit down on his tongue shortly after, feigning worry to mask his rising dread.

Luckily, the trader pressed no further. He could not stay longer than needed, already delayed by everyone’s questions. He began heading for the exit, thinking where next to go until the recon groups lessen, or what to do if they still covered the area… There were still the aliens he could check in relative peace, not having the time due to Adam and Eve jumping them.

They shouldn't be there anymore, and nobody really idled near the crater… 9S paused, noticing someone stood ahead. He looked up at the woman, unsure of when she got there. 

“9S,” she began, seeing his exposed gaze tilt up to hers, her gaze showing uncertainty when meeting them. “I don’t mean to delay you, but I need to ask,” she idly pointed to the hilt resting on his back, “where did you get that?” 

A2’s blade… Wait, why would Anemone know of it? 

“Mine broke during a fight, I salvaged it on the way here.” 

“Interesting. Where from?” She entertained the answer, folding her arms.

9S could see the suspicion etched on her visible features of what the veil did not hide. 

“I don’t mean to be rude Anemone, but I really need to get back. She’s pretty roughed up.” Anemone’s gaze lingered a moment longer before stepping to the side. 

“We’ll speak later then,” she said simply as 9S passed by, swearing that her gaze remained even after turning the corner. For what it was worth, he got away. For what it was worth in the future, Anemone would surely detest him… It all depended on what happens after.

 

\---

 

“Damnit!” A2 grumbled, shakily releasing a pant as she leaned against the inner wall of the building, her bloodstained hand struggling to find some sort of hold on its smooth surface, eventually giving in to her exhaustion. 

What was a few minutes of rest with nobody around?

Even with its potential dangers, A2 turned, leaning against the wall, careful in only keeping her upper back against the cold, marbled wall. The bloodied katana served as an assurance while she slid down. She kept her injured leg off the ground until she managed to settle, only then allowing it rest on the ground. She kept her undamaged leg angled upwards to rest her elbow against the colder skin after placing the katana on the ground, finally resting her head against the knuckles, taking the moment to respire. Her body wanted to engage rest mode, only the splitting pain of 9S’ injuries disallowing such a blessing. 

“I wouldn’t be in this mess if I just gutted them outright,” she growled, fist clenching. No, she shook her head. 9S caught her off guard, the previous ones never raised their blades at her… Only because they were all able to hack until recently.

“Why a bruiser…” She could not formulate anything logical to that. Or any way to really heal herself… she lifted her head as her hand dropped forcefully out of annoyance. The sharp pain almost caused her to cry out, raising her hand to check her wound. Upon tilting the injured leg back to face center, she noticed the skin had torn further upwards in what seemed to be a thin line, no doubt from the sheer weight of an android, and having no proper way to repair itself. A2 bit inside the inside of her lip as her fingers brushed over the exposed muscle, feeling colder than her hand. There was no way in hell sitting around was going to fix this, and now A2 was almost regretting giving into her weakness.

She carefully brushed at her back once, wincing as she returned with less liquid blood, but with a more solid, sticky clot clinging onto the curled fingers.

At least the nanomachines were still working there… A2 closed her eyes, recalling old words from years ago... As long as the other major systems are fine, survival without blood was possible, or something like that. But the intense pain that would follow suit…

There was nothing that could have been done back then to lessen the suffering.

A2 took the katana again, eyes more focused. “That’s odd,” she murmured, only just noticing the horizontal grooves going down the katana. Some were perfectly embedded, others lacked depth, with only one deeper groove every couple of smaller ones. 

Not that she would bother counting to confirm it. 

“It’s like he’s got nothing better to do,” she muttered, noticing that it encompassed all four sides of the katana. It mattered little as long as it cut things. A2 placed its edge against the floor and holding at the wall with the other as she pushed up, staggering, looking for the strength and the least painful method of getting to her feet without falling.

Why was this so hard now… Once she rose to her feet, her balance swayed back to lean against the wall, both hands clutching the katana shakily as she panted, trying to restore the lost breath.

It was a grim thought to think that she almost couldn't get up. Her frustration was growing, lulled by the coolness overcoming her frame.

Just  _ one _ injury and she was almost completely useless. 

She forced her mind elsewhere. Self-pity got nobody anywhere anyway… 

The last place she would ever consider going at this stage was the Resistance camp due to the recon groups... and just Anemone in general. No dead androids were in the forest kingdom. She recalled the desert having corpses strewn about, but it would be outright suicidal, not daring to risk the sand entering her system again. The abandoned factory was not a bad idea, but there was no guarantee of any YoRHa bodies there... 

It was worth a shot at least right now - no robots dwelled there, coupled with the fact that access to a furnace was still possible in theory.

A2 shrugged, suppressing a heavy sigh as she pushed off the wall, brushing the hair from her eyes. She returned her hand to her gaze, noticing the clear liquid on it… was she...? A2 scoffed, sneering at the display.

Great...

 

\---

 

“2B?” She looked to whoever called her name, focusing on their surprised manner. “Where’s 9S?” 

Anemone noticed the other women accompanying 2B halt beside her, only two of them remaining silent.

“We didn’t see him ‘round when bringin’ Toby here,” 5B replied, crossing her arms. 

“Bastard,” Anemone muttered under her breath, she breathed in once.

“I would like to request a return flight to the Bunker,” 2B said simply, watching Anemone. 

“And what of 9S then?” Anemone questioned, seeing 2B stiffen slightly. 

“9S is part of the information I must disclose with the Commander,” 2B said coldly, not wanting to delay more time than she needed to, less so with this recon party. 

“You know I need a stronger reason than that for a flight unit. Command’s orders, not mine.” Anemone shrugged, seeing 2B about to speak, hesitate, then continue. 

“As the unit assigned to the deserter YoRHa unit 9S, it is part of my duty to return and inform Command of the current situation that now has a breach.” 

She nodded. “Usually I don’t give a damn about what you guys do, but your Operators are picky as hell sometimes... I’ll request one for you.”

“I understand,” 2B said dryly, closing her eyes for a moment.

“Can we leave now?” 5B asked, seeming impatient. 

“I also have to see the Commander,” 3H replied, prompting a sigh from 5B but continued speaking towards the taller Resistance android, “I’ve already received clearance from 5B’s Operator, don’t worry.” 

Anemone nodded, turning to leave. “As long as they don’t slander us about Jackass again.”

3H nodded, turning to see a frustrated 5B looking towards the storage area.

“Your Operator did ask me to return when possible.” 

“Yeah I know, these detours are just annoyin’ to no end s’all.” 3H punched playfully at 5B’s shoulder, prompting the slightest curl at the battle unit’s lip, “at least you got an Operator with the same mindset as you.” 

5B merely shrugged, hardly seeming a bonus.

 

2B chose to remain passive in that situation. She knew emotions were prohibited. Did they not know, expressing themselves so freely? And 5B with her strange speech dialect... It felt foreign. Was this something missing, or part of eroded memories? There was time to worry about that at Command, and no doubt at the maintenance wing as well.

 

\---

 

He was unsure what attracted him here again of any other place he could go to. Maybe it was his curiosity getting the better of him, not having the time to examine the aliens in detail before. Nothing was here, not even the machines from before. 9S leaned close to one of the aliens, noticing the odd folds on its constricted body. He reached out to touch what seemed to be stilled liquid at its neck. If the compound was anything interesting, at least they were in abundance. 

“Admiring our creators are we?” 

9S jumped, breaking some of the skin of the corpse as he drew his blade. He turned, eyes landing on Adam, noting the curious stance, one arm crossed over with the other on top, holding at his chin. 

“Did I scare you? My apologies,” Adam said.

“Why are you here?” 9S remained tense, expecting the other one to appear from anywhere. 

“Please, relax. I have no desire to fight you currently, nor is there a reason to.” Adam raised his hands to his side, shrugging. 

“Where’s Eve then?” 9S seemed unconvinced. They threatened to kill the one thing they- 9S stopped himself. Humanity is long gone. But does Adam know that?

Adam smirked, relaxing as he let his thumbs slip in the corners of his pants. 

“He’s reading, gathering knowledge to perhaps one day be upon the level we stand at.” He shook his head. “It matters little. I was hoping that perhaps we could converse as civilised beings, forgetting the idle threats of destroying each other for a greater cause?” 

9S did not lower his guard, deeply suspicious. “We’re enemies, why should I trust you?” 

“At this point, minus your companion and my brother, I would say we are mere… strangers,” Adam’s tone held no hostility as he continued to speak calmly. “I do not recall your name ever being mentioned, even by 2B herself.” 

9S lowered A2’s blade only slightly, the heavier weight still foreign. 

“9S,” he replied, “going by your logic, are we not enemies now?” 

Adam smiled, chuckling once, “acquaintance, we’re acquainted with each other based on interest and name.”

9S narrowed his blizzard-like eyes, “interest? As far as I’m aware, you’re trying to kill all of us.” 

“Let’s just say through observation, I’ve grown curious of your... humanity, to put it simply.” Adam gauged 9S’ emotion before continuing, noting the confusion. “You have desire, express emotions. Your mind lacks the linearity of your partner’s.” 

“You don’t know 2B.” 9S interrupted, biting his inner cheek. Damnit, stop defending her!

“I’ve observed enough.” Adam said nonchalantly, “unless you would wish to enlighten me? Or is there a requirement such as destroying one’s burdens.” Adam gestured to the empty air around 9S in a semicircle-like arc. “I recall a device floating around you not long ago.” 

“... Why do you care?” 9S had difficulty seeing the logic or reasoning behind Adam. 

Something was seriously off about this entire encounter, yet he could not tell what. 

“9S, do you understand the concept of loneliness?” 

9S was about to speak when he just stopped. 

Loneliness… 

Adam saw his eyes wander for a brief moment. 

“Do you?” 9S returned his gaze to the red-eyed man. “Is your definition weighed on the fact of whether I am with or without another consciousness?” 

Adam let a small smile creep up on his lips.

“Even the first man created by your God, according to old texts, had a companion of sorts. A lover as it is suggested,” Adam took one hand from his pocket, resting it on his abdomen, “he created such a being from the first man’s rib.”

“We’re not human.” 9S stated bluntly, “no matter how much we mimic them, we will never understand the concept of humanity to its fullest.” 

“You seem rather in tune with it.” Adam mused, returning his hand to rest at his side, noticing 9S clenching his fists around the blade. 

“We have no heart,” 9S retorted, matter-of-factly, “a human is defined by that very thing.” 

“Then what are you?” 

9S paused, narrowing his eyes at Adam. 

“An Android, it’s obvious.”

“Does that make me an Android as well then?” 

“No, you’re a machine,” 9S snapped, growing weary of this conversation. “You don't have a Black Box, therefore you’re a machine.” 

Adam walked over to 9S casually, letting the small android lift his blade. 

“Tell me this, then,” Adam held the aged sword, letting his bare hand slide across as he closed the distance, 9S barely holding his ground, hesitating. Adam’s height was great, giving this intimidating air as he closed in. 

“I possess the same hair and similar build, albeit more defined, I am larger, and I bleed, just like you,” Adam slid his hand off the blade just before its jagged end, letting 9S view the parallel markings as well as the crimson liquid slowly seeping, “there is very little distinguishing you from me, and finally from a human.” 

“That’s a superior complex of sorts is it not? Androids don’t possess such thought processes.” 

“So,” Adam shifted, grabbing 9S by his neck, pressing the sharp digits of the glove into his skin as his grasp tightened just enough to constrict flow, but not totally sever. 

“You would accept your demise at my hands, as a being possessing only an inferior complex?” 

Adam grabbed 9S’ armed wrist as it attempted to attack, holding it in place as 9S choked, the smaller android trying to respire, trying to writhe and break free. 

“As you have so duly demonstrated, you possess at its most basic definition: a superior complex, congratulations.”

9S staggered, staying on his feet as the machine releases him. He took deep breaths to restore the lost air, shielding his neck as he coughed once. What the hell...

“Were you not to have possessed one, you would have merely stood in my grasp until your consciousness faded into nothing, or an afterlife, as some of our machines have begun questioning,” Adam concluded, tapping his forehead. 

“I would have done likewise, Nines.” Adam tested the shift of naming, seeming odd on his tongue. “I have little desire in harming you,” he extended a hand out to him, letting it drop to his side when 9S backed away, the terror in his eyes evident, “however, sometimes a more... forceful example is needed.”

“What… do you want then?” 9S shuddered in a hoarse voice, still holding at his throat, tugging the collar away from the racing veins, feeling that it only hurt more to leave it be. Adam was far more than he anticipated. “The Resistance… they also have these.” 

“I suppose you are correct in that regard. However, they lack the capacity of understanding and questioning as we do.” Adam stood straight again as he spoke, watching 9S rise to his feet, the blade still grasped tightly in his hand. “As, for instance, have you ever seen your human creators physically?”

9S thought, his eyes glancing away to look at the motherships behind Adam.

“Unless of course, no humans exist, much like our creators? Then woul-” 

“They’re alive,” 9S, cut in. He had to keep any card he could, this conversation pushing his thoughts too far too quickly. With no time to process, or develop a methodical means of answering, no archiving of sorts… but was he not built for such complex processing? 

Adam merely hummed, “I digress from my original point. Let us speak again sometime in the future, shall we?” 

9S said nothing, only watching Adam’s amused face until he disappeared, the fibers he fought with earlier teleporting him. 9S whimpered shortly after, feeling this intense pain clawing into his mind. He held his hand to the side of his head in a weak attempt at lessening it. 

That was too much, apparently even for his processors. Too many abstract topics challenging his servos in such a small time frame… 

“But what is he planning?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: October 7 2017  
> Updated - Pending.  
> This one's a longer read, might've gotten carried away somewhere...  
> Also, in case people are concerned with the extra characters, they have their roles and they do not try to overpower the main story I want to tell. They simply accent certain elements I want to touch on so don't worry, not tearing away the 2B/9S relation.
> 
> Edit: Remembered now that I didn't call 2B by the correct name for 5B. It was meant to be Toby. It has been edited to reflect it. I'll mention it again next chapter.
> 
> Tags added on this chapter: Minor character death
> 
> As always, enjoy the chapter.

“I’m being serious, Commander.” the Operator warned, pulling the tablet to her side as the blonde stared her down in the monochrome-lit base.

Of all things that could’ve happened today…

“...Very well.” The Commander began, her voice carrying venom, clenching her thumbs tightly in her fists. Any tighter the grip, and they would undoubtedly snap.

“I will authorise it, so long as you refrain from your antics.”

The Operator nodded, amused. “Glad you’d see it my way.”

“I warn you,” the Commander glared at her, barely suppressing the rage boiling just under her skin, “this is a very dangerous game you’re playing.”

“Well, so long as you ‘play’ properly, we shouldn't have a problem, yes?”

The eyes of the combat YoRHa on duty glanced behind their full body armor, seeming curious as to what had their leader riled up so, unable to hear their conversation, nor did they make an attempt to. Whatever went on between them remained unknown, unless of course, there was an immediate threat.

“... Dismissed,” the Commander finished, clenching her jaw.

As simple as it would have been to outright kill that insolent Operator, she had no idea how she had planned things out. This was not something could be left to chance, too many unknowns for the most simple, easiest downfall.

Why is she so interested in that, the Commander thought, watching that Operator linger a moment longer…

It seemed like there was far more to worry about than pesky Scanners now. The Operator saluted her left hand across her chest, then turned to leave with a triumphant smirk on her face as she passed by the approaching women, with only one of them gazing back.

“How am I going to deal with this now... “ she muttered, turning away, her gaze resting on the large screen ahead,  studying the statistics covering the sides of it.

 

“You requested to see us, Commander?”

She inhaled lightly, jaw quivering slightly as she turned again. “2B, 3H,” the Commander began, loosening her grip as she acknowledged them, forcing the anger to disperse through one simple exhale. “I’ll keep it brief.” The women waited patiently as she mentally organised exactly what to ask, how best to work the last minute change of plans. It would mean removing the personal assignment… she could worry about it later.

“I’ll speak to 2B first,” she began, glancing to the healer, “3H, if you would wait until we’re finished.”

“Of course,” 3H nodded, leaving to go stand by the group of non-duty Androids to the side, suspecting a sort of high profile brief would be given. 2B met the hardened gaze, knowing what was to come.

“Now, the signals of Pod 042 and 153 have been lost and unit 9S refuses to accept Operator 21O’s transmissions. What happened?”

2B folded her arms before speaking, her tone devoid of unnecessary emotions. “After your transmission concerning A2, we lost and 9S deserted shortly after. He still suffers from an impalement injury sustained from her.”

 

The Commander nodded, taking the information. “You had the order before the discovery of the aliens.” She reminded, watching 2B carefully.

“If I may, Commander, the order I received then was an observation type.” 2B paused, remaining stoic. “The order was to observe 9S as he was still under suspicion of hacking 32S. That was confirmed after his betrayal.”

“Why is he still alive then?”

“I was in no condition to kill him.” 2B paused, unsure. What was to follow surely seeming unprofessional in concept, especially for a veteran of her status. “During the fight with A2, I sustained two impalement injuries,” 2B gestured to her abdomen, the cuts on her dress and the darkened stains still present.

She saw the Commander nod, then continued talking, “9S was armed with one blade while the other remained, continuing to pin my position to the ground. Should I have attempted to kill him in a manner that preserved my data, 9S would’ve easily reacted first due to his position.”

“I see.” The Commander’s gaze lingered a moment longer on the injuries. “Did he tell you anything… compromising?”

“To what I understood, 9S retained memories from an unknown number of previous back ups. He knew about the E-type designation by the time A2 arrived.”

“And how did he manage to do that?” She raised an eyebrow, surely 2B didn’t develop a personal relationship with him?

“... I cannot answer that question.” 2B replied, remaining stoic, but hesitance became part of the tone. “There was one instance where 9S fled, but he was killed within three hours of doing so.” She took a silent breath, recalling the point where he just snapped for seemingly no reason...

“That was the time he killed himself, yes?”

“Affirmative.” 2B replied curtly, banishing the thought before the details could become fresh, realising she shifted her dominant hand to hold under her elbow in the thought.

“Very well... You may go complete your maintenance. I will inform you of your next mission later.”

“Glory to mankind,” 2B responded, similarly to that Operator not long ago, lingering a moment, her hidden gaze watching the more intent ones of the leader before turning to leave, seeing 3H walk past her with a small smile directed to her.

 

“May I ask the importance of meeting you in person, Commander?” 3H enquired as she stopped in front of her, tilting her gaze upwards to meet the blonde’s, adopting the neutral mindset everyone expects during briefings and debriefings such as these.

The Commander focused her gaze, surely there was an easier way… She focused on 3H, there was no time, so she would have to do it to the best of her abilities. “As your team specialises in either patrol or recovery, I’m assigning you to explore the abandoned factory in an attempt to recover five downed YoRHa models during a previous airstrike: 4B, 11B, 1D, 7E, and 12H. It is unlikely that all models are recoverable.” She knew the androids they lost during the descent were of unimportance, but the simulated, almost 3D chess she was playing in her mind sought this as one of the better answers.

3H repeated the names silently under half open lips, making sure to remember them. “I understand… is there anything else?”

Here goes... “I’m also assigning a converted E-Type to join your party. It is temporary, and only as a means to test efficiency.”

For now at least, the Commander mentally concluded to herself.

“I see.” 3H nodded, unsure what that designation entailed. “When will they be joining us?”

“By the time you and 2B descend back to Earth, she will be en route.”

“Understood, Commander.” 3H lingered in the silence a moment longer, the blonde seemed as though she wanted to add something, but refrained completely. “...Glory to mankind,” 3H saluted stiffly, uncomfortable with this ghostly allegiance, never seeing what mankind was during her entire deployment, even if it was not so long ago... The Commander nodded curtly, turning to walk to one of the lower ground Operators, asking something 3H did not pry into; it was not her business to know what her leader did behind closed doors.

 

3H glanced around the room, noticing 2B’s absence, no doubt already heading to the medical wing. She made her way to stand in the elevator with another Operator, hearing a slightly loud voice almost ranting.

“Why didn’t you get maintenance first? You really need to take care of yourself, 2B!”

Or not, 3H mused, remaining a spectator to the scene as both she and the Operator strode off.

2B awkwardly held at 6O’s shoulders, unsure of the gesture. “I’m fine,” she protested again, wincing internally from the tight embrace of her own Operator.

“I mean it, I don’t want you to suffer if you can help it!”

“I understand. If you would release your grip, Operator?”

That, coupled with the unimpressed eyes of 21O as she walked past caused 6O to let go. “S-sorry,” 6O sheepishly stuttered, withdrawing her hands smoothly off, with a hidden grin behind her veil. 2B turned to leave. “Still, please, be more careful next time okay? Those machines shouldn't be hurting you like that...” 6O’s saddened words were left unanswered as 2B moved on, only looking to the person walking beside her after the door closed.

“Is something wrong?”

“Not at all. I do wonder what you told her though, machines?” 3H replied, glancing to 2B’s hidden face.

“Operator 6O is… not someone I would burden with details such as that.” 2B responded, almost unsurely. “Why are you following me anyway?”

“Command pretty much said my work starts when we leave. I kinda guessed she wants you in optimal condition.” 3H replied, turning her gaze back ahead to the empty corridor.

“That does not require your accompaniment,” 2B stated flatly.

“True,” 3H began, “I wager you’re just like 5B honestly - mission efficiency is your priority.”

“How so?” 2B questioned. The two barely even knew each other, 3H more so considering 2B’s silence.

“The maintenance wing is the other way.”

If only she knew...

\---

She scrambled onto the metal pathway off the light, rusted ladder, muscles now burning in a constant stream of pain as the walk pressed on. A2 was fortunate not to have run into anyone so far, minus a few close encounters. If she was not so pressured into preserving energy for stealth, her rage would be much more apparent, more physical… she'd be more likely to injure herself.

A2 walked on, letting the crusted katana drag across the floor every time she used it to assist her stride. Nobody was here, so the sounds of metals scraping did not matter.

 

“Oh yeah…” A2 murmured, noticing the broken stairs leading to an empty steel crate, luckily not being too far. It would be the return trip that may force some brash decisions, should she not find any YoRHa lying around. A2 made her way onto the side of the crate, tossing the blade not too far from more or less where she estimated to land, then hopped down to the floor, making sure to absorb the impact with her undamaged leg. The one part growl, two part groan emitted from her throat as her body had difficulty keeping her up, shaking on her feet as she struggled to rise from the half crouch, stabilising somewhat as she redrew the rematerialised katana with her injured arm and pushed up with it, biting down against the pain.

Why was this so fucking hard now? A2 discarded the thought, this was little compared to scavenging, or worse, the idea of crudely cauterising her wounds just for some respite. If luck, or the supposed God that existed liked her, maybe it would force the rest mode being cancelled by the injuries…

Self-pity hasn't helped before, it sure as hell ain't helping now, she reprimanded herself as she shifted the sword back to her other hand.

Besides, there was still reason to fight, to live… survive would be a better word.

“Like hell I’m gonna greet ‘em like this,” she chuckled, remembering briefly of her old companions, the old days, A4… Her laugh ended abruptly in a hacking cough as her body refused the motion, the visual of splattered crimson adorning her already mutilated hand, its form unable to keep straight anymore, resulting in a very soft claw shape.

Gotta pick up the pace, she thought, looking detestably at the other side of the large, open room, internally cursing the height of the empty, metal cases.

\--

There were no machines to be seen in the area he wandered in, having cleared the Forest Kingdom pretty thoroughly the first time around… 9S kicked a small pebble, watching it bounce across the dirt, sliding to a standstill at the edge of a pond. Since the encounter with Adam, nothing felt calm, or peaceful in the slightest, as well as this feeling that far more time passed than he anticipated, at least the painful sensations in his mind subsided...

Surely he was not terrified of the man, was he?

The answer only came in the form of ghosting his hand around his own neck, above the collar he wore.

“Don’t you have somewhere better to be?!” He called out, the wind carrying his voice around the open area as he turned to face the other way where the waterfall met the pond, stiffening.

“9S,” a feminine, deeper voice began, pointing a black rifle towards the scanner from their vantage point. “Your immediate execution - or surrender - is highly recommended,” she called, her face masked by the length of the rifle unlike her partner, another white haired, another lookalike…

No, hers was far longer, a darker shade of grey too.

 

9S shook his head, teeth clenching. That was not important here, but the ache in his nonexistent heart...

“What’s the point?” He sighed. “You're just going to shoot me anyway.”

“Not necessarily,” the white-haired android began, her partner looking towards her. “Don’t even start,” the Gunner snarled, knowing exactly where this was going.

“Deserting and alleged-attempted execution is hardly a warrant for immediate action, 4G.”

He began slowly backing away as the two spoke, watching them, considering where best to hide, or how to loop around the party without the Gunner shooting him down.

“Besides, if he _is_ killed in the end, it shouldn't matter how we went about it,” she reasoned.

“Remember what happened the last time you decided to follow your stupid code,” 4G looked back to 9S, then pulled the trigger, shooting the ground beside his feet and caused the earth to rise up around it. 9S flinched, gasping as he almost curled to defend himself… like 2B wanted to instinctively not long ago... “Don’t think I can’t see you, kid.” The Gunner wasn't going to take her eyes off him, then.  

“On the contrary.” The white haired spoke back to her partner, irritated, yet somber. “It’s all I have left to keep me sane anymore.”

“If it’s that bad you know Command can- hey!” 4G shouted, seeing her partner leap from their high vantage point, landing gracefully on the same earth 9S stood on, letting one hand hold the ground as she alleviated the impact. “Seriously, drop it! Let’s just kill him and get out of here already,” she growled, taking aim.

“We have different morals,” she began, tilting her head up at her partner as she rose, “I respect yours deeply, so please, respect my own.”

Only a scoff answered her but 4G lowered the rifle regardless. “Fine,” she said, “we’ll see how far this goes.”

9S saw 4G lower herself on the tall, mossy rock, gun resting across her lap, noting the much more defined grey hair stopping at her neck, a tint of purple present from how the sun shone on it.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked the nameless woman that drew her sword, like a patchwork in its metallic nature.

“As much as we were made to mindlessly follow orders and kill machines, sometimes your opponent is seeking their own redemption.” She gestured to 9S. “That blade doesn't suit you. I wonder what burden you carry, what things you’ve seen to desert us like this?”

9S smiled, the pain evident in his eyes. “Maybe I’ll tell you one day… if we’re lucky. Please, could I at least know your designation before we fight?”

He watched her move into stance seamlessly, holding near the blade’s guard. “32B,” she replied, noticing 9S’ eyes widen at some sort of realisation, was this…? Mentally, she shook the thought away, knowing this was her first actual encounter with him. “Now, let us fight with honour.”

\---

“I won’t ever understand why she never shares the damn missions,” 5B grumbled, pacing back and forth at the entrance with 12D sitting beside the wall cross-legged, sliding a rock across the edge of her axe, timing each stroke to 5B’s turns. It felt like hours have passed, but both parties unsure of the exact time.

“She doesn’t want you working to death. It’s sweet really,” 12D chimed in, noticing 5B’s abrupt halt, turning to her direction.

“Easy fer you to say,” she growled, “how come you’re not so worried? You’re practically clingin’ to her.”

“I mean, she’s right over there.” 12D gestured with the stone in her hand.

“Finally!” 5B turned her gaze 3H, hands resting on her hips. “What took you?”

3H chuckled, twirling the feathered golden spear around her shoulder as it rematerialised behind her.

“Let’s just say I found your twin, 5B. Oh, and speaking of relations, one more unit’s going to be joining us.”

“Great,” 12D murmured as she stood up with the axe, leaving the rock alone.

“The Commander mentioned testing a method of solo units joining groups and leaving when their own objective is around. It’s an E-Type, whatever that is.” She shrugged, “I’m assuming they’re testing a new model in the process as well.”

“Yeah, okay. What’s the next mission?” 5B went straight to the point, the thought of another android not bothering her in the slightest - they had work to do after all, and the load never ceased from it.

“I’ll fill you in on the way.” The emerald-haired healer motioned to them as she turned back to where she arrived from, the other two caught up and matched her pace not long after.

\---

“I’m so sorry for what happened, 2B. Losing a friend isn't easy.” His metallic voice interrupted the quietness, one of the few sounds aside from the bushes rustling in the soft wind.

“Appreciated,” 2B responded curtly as she slid her hand under the groove of a root, the geometric shape greeting her hand as she held it, pulling the cube as she took darker grey pod out, lifting it to inspect it as she remained crouched on one knee.

“Do you think he’ll come by the village? I mean, if he left your group, doesn’t that make him - and I hesitate to say this, but... dangerous?” Pascal voiced his concern, he had an entire unarmed village to look after, and a peaceful one at that. Even someone of 9S’ capability could easily wipe them out if he desired. He watched 2B take off the panel of the destroyed pod, sighing.

“If he comes by the village, send a transmission to me.” Her thumb ran along the groove of the empty slots in the pod. Something told her one of his copies had become too smart for his own good… Not even a broken chip remained lodged in it. In fact, it was completely devoid of all functions, its circuits beyond repair and almost unrecognisable.

 

She rolled her wrist, calling the menu in the palm of her loosely clawed hand, dropping the pod as she stood up, waiting for the signal to go through.

“2B, I was thinking...”

“Hold on Pascal,” she interrupted, raising her hand in a dismissive gesture. “2B to Operator 6O,” she began, “Pod 153 was located, however it has been stripped of all data chips and functions including the OS.”

“So that’s why we couldn't find an exact signal…” 6O responded, her eyes holding realisation in them. “I wonder why he would destroy his own pod though, it seems pretty strange...”

“There’s no point trying to answer impossible questions,” 2B interrupted, noticing 6O glance to the side. “...Any news concerning the collaboration with 21O?”

She changed the subject, the original one no longer having significance. “Um, we’re still going through all the previous data logs. There’s just so much chatter from his side, it’s hard to go through it,”

2B waited as 6O continued on, not having the coldness to be so harsh to her innocence all the time. And never dared to take up any of the times 6O offered 2B to speak her mind. There was no trusting her own mentality… especially now.

“What of the unit that has been assigned to work alongside me?” 2B spoke up after noticing 6O stopping.

“Right, she’s on her way last time I checked.”

 

“I see.”

“C’mon, isn't it exciting to have a new partner, having different experiences?”  6O said, her tone more excited now.

“I see no relevance to the current topic,” 2B said flatly, glancing at Pascal, who was holding some sort of fluffy living thing between his digits.

“You’re so serious 2B, cheer up,” 6O grumbled. Even after working with 2B for so long, it was hard to find middle ground when she became dismissive, or worse, refused to speak, just staring as if that was the answer to life’s question.

“If there is nothing else, then I’ll be signing off.” She watched 6O, making sure nothing else of importance was needed.

“Actually, you’ve been assigned to patrol the city ruins, another group strayed off to complete a personal mission.”

“Understood, ending transmission.”

 

2B clenched her fist loosely, watching the visual fade as Pascal glanced back to her, the critter now laying on his metallic shoulder.

“What I wanted to say was if you would like to join me in exploring the abandoned factory? The place that we were apparently created from.” Pascal shrugged, “it would be nice to see the world instead of understanding it through just texts.”

2B let the silence linger a moment, making sure Pascal finished whatever he wanted to say.

“I must decline that offer.”

“I understand. 2B, if you need anything, please don't be afraid to come visit us again.”

“I will keep that in mind, Pascal.” He nodded as he turned to head back to the village, his mechanical frame emitting a fair amount of noise as he strode rigidly, knowing she was busy...

 

2B folded her arms. Some silence away from others… and without the promise that another clone would join her side. It had been what, four years? At least some time around that point. What made her so weary though, that a partner causes such taxation, or even a small group of misfits? No, they were YoRHa, and therefore are a recon party.

She removed the label from her thoughts, her mind seeming to wander a lot recently. What sort of life is this, or more specifically, why is she constantly surrounded by people that are oblivious to the mantra the Commander instilled upon them?

 

Emotions are prohibited.

 

Yet 6O is one of the most emotional people she’s worked with, minus the Scanners, constantly chatting or requesting images of the earth or some sort of flower, and always saddened whenever 2B caught her gaze after going silent, refusing communication… or self-inflicting.

 

Emotions are prohibited.

 

Yet a group under 3H’s command exists, neglecting her battle comrade’s voice module to have… whatever dialect that was, and the axe wielder… something was off with how she carried herself as a Defender.

 

Emotions are prohibited.

 

Yet Nines… 9S, she corrected quickly, always fell for her, always… mostly containing his ignorance, or innocence through death. Doomed to continuously repeat a cycle that never ended, never strayed, and was certainly unfair… She shook her head. She knew exactly how many times he died.

 

That's why his sword was so decorated… not that he ever cared when she merely said that it was ‘an old weapon’ in her arsenal, always excited at the offering every single time, never noticing 2B’s expression as she handed the weapon, how his hand curiously went over the engraved ridges, believing the sword had such history, such experience in battle… the only experience it wielded aside from the M002 incident was constantly being torn from its ‘rightful’ owner. She drew her own katana, running her hand along the short, single line of grooves.

 

Emotions are prohibited.

 

Yet why does this weigh heavier upon her mind after each consecutive execution?

 

Emotions are prohibited.

 

Bullshit.

 

Emotions seem to govern everything that was not stiff, faithless… blinded. Pascal and his cult of machines as well as A2’s discernment were perfect examples. At least they knew when to run... Yet here she was, oblivious to the truth, oblivious to 9S’ observations…

if he saw through her that easily… surely he did not recall that day, she hoped, he would never.

The pure savagery... and for what, because he didn't die by her hands in the end? That some bastard decided to… Those pitiful screams...

The katana she held disappeared back behind her, mind too engrossed in the vision. What was worse about it was the pure exposure, unable to move, unable to speak, only a tormented spectator to that dark, inhumane treatment… It was not like her own executions were any better, regretfully. He always knew how to torment her in his final moments, whether she was the killer or not... a quick stab at places that wretched her mind as part of feeling his pain… but she refused to stare, a coward, only waiting for his demise just so she could collect his data chips, overhaul and restart the cycle… every damn time he learnt something. Nines...

 

“Sorry fo-”

“What!? What now?!” 2B snapped, her fists tightly clenched as she practically snarled at whatever called her out, snapping her position to face them, ready to pounce.

She stilled as soon as her gaze fell on the redhead, her visible, more grey than blue eyes showing this terror, her posture wanting to back away, an arm up instinctively to shield herself, but knowing it was futile, there was hardly any escape besides murder…

 

And it was almost as if 2B called for her death.

 

2B turned to the side, sighing loudly as she forced herself to look down, stupid, selfish emotions… She closed her eyes, just calming her racing pulse before looking at the unit again, still standing around ten meters or so away.

“It wasn’t-”

“Don’t,” she raised her hand, palm facing towards 2B. “I get it already. I’ll just shut up, and let you do your thing... If it even matters to you, it’s 8D.” She spoke as calmly as she could, the tones of fear and bitterness just barely being contained. Here she was, having thought things might actually be different… how that always set itself up for disappointment.

2B did not respond, not wanting to push the limit of her emotions when they were so raw… this hasn't happened in months… what changed? 2B walked past the stiff unit, knuckles going white under the gloves, noting her black-crafted fist weapons.

“I’ll fill you in on the assignment.” she breathed, trying uselessly to calm down her savagery.

Only silence responded to 2B’s empty words.

 

No doubt this is why she was doomed…

That… that was exactly why emotions are prohibited.

\---

“Don't you dare!”

The dark skinned Resistance member growled, keeping his arms extended to shield his ally as he watched the woman in front of him. “This isn’t bothering your faction, they don’t need to know. Come on!”

He hated being cornered like this, not when he was so close… his ideal just realised. The braided blonde stared him down, ignoring the storm of dust beginning just outside, easily able to come in through the broken openings. Only from her nose down was she covered, some sand clinging to the folds of her clothing.

But her eyes… something seemed terribly wrong under her gaze. She did not respond to his words, not since he encountered her.

“I won’t let you kill him, he's mine! He's more to me than what you'd ever be!” He could not stay idle, a coward, covering the body of a still-rebooting android. He drew his dagger quickly, practically throwing himself at her with it, trying to gut her… Only his blade was too short, his instinct too slow. He groaned, feeling the grooves of the ridged blade piercing his abdomen first, coughing as the pain registered throughout his entire system. The blonde exultantly raising her brow, casually lifting the silver blade in her other hand to his neck.

“B-bitch…” he spat, hearing the metal slice so delicately across, feeling the slight pain dancing on the line, the mixture of both hot and cool liquids racing down into his clothing being the last thing he felt before his mind grew numb, sparing his agony. Thank the Gods.

She pulled the Type-3 sword from him, the sickly sound of it exiting and the manner in which he collapsed sending the gift of a shiver down her spine. She could very much get used to this…

 

She glanced away from her work, seeing the black-haired scanner still in his sequence, still rebooting.

To wait, or just end it? She mused silently to herself.

After all, it wasn't like she was needed anywhere currently. _Indulging_ wouldn't be such a bad thing for now, who knows how long it would last?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: October 15 2017  
> Updated - Pending.  
> A mistake by me in chapter 2 that I only realised a few days ago, re-mentioning it here from chapter 3 but 5B was meant to call 2B "Toby". I've only edited one line so you don't have to go back and reread 2B's segment.  
> Enjoy the story.

“Oh, fer god’s sake, where the hell is she?” 5B grumbled, pacing between the two walls again ahead of the entrance, tilting the covered digits between her other hand in slow cracking motions. Minus the sound that would normally emit. “We could’ve finished ages ago.”

“Patience, not everyone gets simple jobs such as scouting, 5B,” 3H responded. Her eyes remained shut under her visor as she took the downtime to practise a new technique, meditation, as it was called.

“I’ll drag her here myself if I have to. You’ve got her on your fancy map don’tcha?”

“She doesn’t have a designated Operator, at least as far as 2O knows, remember?”

5B huffed, leering out to the skyline that disappeared far beyond the ocean horizon. “So you’re sayin’ we’re waitin’ for someone who probably doesn’t know we’re here?”

3H opened her eyes, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she replied, “the Commander briefed her, I imagine. Besides, this place is abandoned, so if there are any known troops here, they haven’t moved.”

“...S’that her?” 5B pointed lazily towards the dusted figure coming to them. 3H gazed searchingly at her as she rose to her feet, noticing some darkened patches on the dusty uniform. Upon opening her map again, she only now saw the YoRHa android’s signal. “Think so... 9E?” 3H asked, her head tilting ever so slightly.

She only nodded, peering at the trio with exposed eyes, noting their weapons.

“Finally, c’mon, we’re late enough as t’is.” 5B waved them on, turning away to the open metal doors where 12D was leaning on, watching, seeming quiet and more in her thoughts recently. 3H wondered why her uniform differed so… didn't all ground units wear a visor to track diagnostics and information? And why the mask?

“Command’s briefed you on us, right?” 12D asked, noticing more clearly than her partner of the faint reddish-brown marks on the model’s blades as she followed 5B, becoming tense, weary now of their new ally.

\---

The charred body lay under her feet, unmoving as she breathed deeply through her mouth now, as the lack of blood - and the inability to recreate the substance - made normal breathing nigh impossible. A thought crossed A2’s mind, that she was unsure if there was even a method of transfusing blood without some sort of fancy set of tools. Dumbass…

Would drinking it even be an option, she considered, before denying the thought completely. While the blood wouldn't be able to clot in her systems, it had no means of arriving into the damaged circuit, only serving to weigh her down and further cool down her body... the lack of warm fluid in her system beginning to make her shiver every once in a while.

 

“I just want to live…” A2 grumbled in almost a raspy tone, dropping down onto her undamaged leg with a whimper as she slid her bloodied hands down the unit’s exposed body slowly, searching for some kind of medicine or kit - even if it was just a dirty thread with a crude sharp edge.

Her desperation was ever increasing to just make do… she should’ve just swallowed her pride and gone to Anemone.

“Fuck you too,” she growled, turning up nothing from the corpse. The hatred flowing through her waned, realising that at this rate, A2 would be no different to this unknown soldier. Just a background thought to anyone who even remotely cared. Would that matter if she returned with Number 4 and the others...? She rose to her feet carefully, leaning on the grooved katana as she limped towards the control board on the right, putting her arm against it, maybe there was something over the bridge, that is if this damn thing even works anymore…

\---

3H watched the map after the group halted, going through the names again which appeared at the lower right as a personal note. Five units, they could return with zero, but it had to be somewhat of a thorough search. 3H confirmed the lack of any other signals after adding 9E’s to a recognised one, her team’s black boxes being the only movement on the low-quality map.

Glancing to the right, she noticed 12D was unnerved, staying very close, but knowing this would not be a good time to talk about what bothered her. 3H’s lacking heart dropped a bit, sad that 12D’s memories made her like this… she looked ahead again, frowning, it was not her place to pity the girl.

“Well,” 3H began, “we’ve got two choices from what I see: either we all take the long way and finish in a dead end room, or we split up, half taking the long way, half the shortcut. Who wants what?”

“We can take the long way,” 12D replied immediately, looking in 3H’s direction, relaxing slightly as her proposal was confirmed by a nod.

“S’pose I’ll go ‘round the other way with 9E here,” 5B gestured, not appearing bothered if she was.

“We’ll meet up halfway then come back, sounds good?”

“Yeah, got it,” 5B replied, turning to head to the other side of the dull interconnecting room, assuming that was the shortcut. The loud clang of metal ringing mixed with gears turning halted the group. That sound was not far... 9E turned to face in its direction, both blades drawn, the others following suit not long after.

“I don’t see a signal, “ 3H stated, weary. Unless it was an injured member that was somehow alive? Then what about the signal...

\---

A2 flinched at how loudly the bridge dropped, forming a pathway to the other side… shit that was way louder than she expected from some rusted junk.

She sighed, calming herself. You’re alone, she reminded, nobody’s here, there was no point in anything heading here unless some machines wanted to restore the factory… she grimaced, doubting that she would put up a fight even to some small stubby...  

 

The door slid open mechanically, making her mind clear from that ridiculous thought immediately, glancing quickly in that direction. There was talking… fuck, there wasn't anywhere good to hide… she risked ducking to the side of the large control board, suppressing a yelp as she forced herself to lean against it, pulling her legs close despite the searing pain, blocked only by the slashed hand that covered her mouth… just walk right ahead, don't look around, she hoped silently. Not that her desperation seemed to matter in the long run anymore.

\---

“Found one,” 5B spoke, striding over casually to the burnt corpse.

“Did that… make that thing drop?” 3H enquired, staying at the door as she watched 5B and 9E go to the body. Even in death, they were still hazards it seemed.

“Dunno, don’t care.” 5B crouched beside the body, turning it onto its stomach as her hand slid over to its neck. “Death mustn'ta been pleasant fer this one though.” 5B murmured, pulling the dead synthetic skin and muscle aside to reveal a greyed, scratched panel, not taking much notice of it as she tried to wrench it off.

“Hmm… Can I use that blade of yours?” 5B asked, glancing to 9E who only stood watching with her arms crossed.

She wordlessly drew the short, silvery blade, holding it out to 5B by the hilt. The battle unit took it, angling the tip to the side of the panel.

“T’is pretty much lined in somethin’, bet she couldn’t kill herself ‘cause of it,” she muttered, wrenching it open, pulling it off completely with her hand as she placed the blade down. 9E gestured as if lifting something in her hand, making it reappear beside her other greyed sword. “This one’s… 1D, by the looks of it.” 5B announced, brushing her gloved thumb across the burnt OS chip, just barely reading the designation.

“That’s one down, not bad,” 3H said, unsure of it was appropriate to sound relieved.

“Well, I’ll keep it fer now, might as well start headin’ on,” 5B said, dusting her knees as she rose, beginning to walk across the creaking bridge.

The E-Type paused as she stepped on the bridge, turning to look at the direction of circuit board, a metal sound catching her attention. Was that not…

“Hurry up, I ain’t waitin’ fer you.”

9E turned her head to the side after seeing 3H and 12D return back inside. It could most certainly wait.

\---

A2 shut her eyes tightly, feeling nauseous from the deprivation of oxygen. Fortunately, when she flinched against the metal, it sounded as if it came from the bridge or that door… maybe there was some luck here after all… That could be thought of later. A2 took a largely controlled, silent breath under her hand, shifting to the other side of her cover while they crossed the bridge.

Just her god damned luck to be caught between three people…

 

As much as remaining here could be a safe option, there was this nagging dread that this safety won’t last - her gut felt like a pit from that notion. She heard the bridge cease its metallic shuddering. Not risking being seen, A2 moved to the next side, putting the large dusty box between them. It was too risky to sit just around…

 

Guess it’s time to fuck off and find another way to heal, she thought, using the buttonless area of the control panel to assist in lifting herself up, keeping more aware of her breath as she made a conscious effort to keep it quiet. The first one came out in a shudder as she crossed over the body to use the iron bars as a support, knowing that she would get careless with the katana and the metal flooring, then she limped as lightly as her weakness would allow towards the closed door. There wasn't any time to waste right now. She adjusted her grip to the wall as she halted before the indented line separating two large floor panels. Any further and it would no doubt open. There was no room for error. One mistake and she’s as good as dead… A2 listened carefully, two voices… oh, so there’s four of them running around… fantastic...

\---

“3H, I know you’re not opposed to people joining, but I swear, something’s off with that E-Type,” 12D murmured her concern, watching 3H nod slowly as her focus was on the terminal, downloading any data that remained on it.

“I figured she bothered you… I’m sure I’ve seen her before though.” 12D hesitated, realising this may not be just a one-time thing.

“When? I’ll come with you next time you have to go somewhere.” 3H shrugged. “I don’t want to make assumptions currently… but it’s okay, I’m fine, see?”

12D did not respond, only putting her arm around 3H’s waist defensively, yet in an almost tender way.

“I’m being serious,” 3H chuckled, returning the gesture over the dark-haired Defender’s shoulders.

 

If only such innocence could be preserved…

 

“Command said she has her own things to do. She’ll split eventually, maybe wander to another group,” 3H assured.

“I really hope so,” 12D said somberly, letting go as 3H moved to withdraw the information from the terminal, putting it in a side folder within her menu. It disappeared along with the hold on her shoulders.

“Let’s get on with it, once we meet up with them again, we can leave.”

“Right,” 12D agreed.

\---

“3H…” A2 muttered, so there was a Healer and an Executor, at least that she knew the designations of, roaming about. It made her weary that they cut however long they planned to be here in half… it would be difficult to escape now without them seeing her some point in the future… A2 found it off that one of them recognised the E-Type. In fact, unless their targets were their partners, Executors never stayed in groups according to her experiences.

For once, she was thankful of 9S… even if that encounter nearly killed her, the fact that he destroyed her tracker made her grateful… does that mean I owe a debt to him? A2 quietly ignored the last part of her thoughts, making her way to the door. They were gone already no doubt, so she could make it back to the exit… They walked faster in general compared to her crippled frame, that could cause problems… Suddenly, the factory felt so tiny, so easy to be caught in…

As much as A2 would have fought to deny this any other day, she felt like an animal being cornered slowly, forced to other areas until…

 

She won’t let herself die, not without taking one of them with her, even if she has to use her berserker module to do it… She shuddered, that would be suicidal. It used blood to raise her pulse and force this bestial mode… but without the blood, would it failsafe and use another liquid? What if it was one of the other major systems, surely the lack of water in her metal bones would not keep the temperature low?

“Stop it,” she grumbled, grinding her teeth. she was panicking and it was obvious now. The time hasn't even come yet to make the decision… if she felt brave, maybe she’d risk it, if not… that would be for later, if she could muster the self sacrifice that Number 4 expressed so easily...

\--

“Well…” 12D began, hesitant, “that was a waste.”

She was walking between 3H and 9E, not wanting her to get harmed by this familiar stranger.

“The mission’s complete, don’t have to worry now.” 5B retorted, walking ahead of the group as they walked on the metal path, nearly at the exit. 9E did not mind their thing of keeping together, instead, she read the personal message received, confirming the death of 32S. Only a scoff was the response. He was hardly a challenge, and he didn't even fight back…

“Go ahead and call 2O to report what happened,” 3H said, rolling her shoulder, wondering why 9E was here if she hadn’t split, surely she had a mission in here no? 3H would not ask though, not her business to be prying.

“Yeah, gimme a sec.” 5B just put her palm out, the menu appearing a few seconds later as it attempted to establish a link. “Hmm, think she’s busy… Operator?” 5B asked, noticing her take the line, moving to sit.

“Apologies, go ahead 5B.” She was about to answer when a sound rang out of metal falling onto metal, and what sounded to be like an android cry...

“There’s another one here?” 3H seemed confused glancing to the others who remained tense, aside from 9E looking to the side.

“We’ll report it later, 5B out. Sorry Operator.” 5B closed the menu abruptly, looking to 3H. “I’ll go first if t’is a machine, t’is dead.”

\---

A2 swore under her limited breath, struggling to get up from the textured ground that had no support around.

“God damn fucking ladders!” she snarled gruffly, coughing against her hand as she swayed on her staggering lower stance… they’re coming, she thought bitterly, hearing the clicking of their heels on the metal becoming louder with each passing moment.

She could not stay still, they would kill her on the spot. But where to hide… A2’s eyes darted from each consideration, crate, rag, exit, under the ladder…

 

She sighed, the broken elevator seeming the best course of action. The strength she had was waning though, especially from those damn crates. What if it wouldn’t budge? Regardless, A2 moved towards it, trying to pick up the reckless pace much to the protest of her systems. She could tend to the consequences after they leave... It was even a miracle no errors were flashing at this point.

 

A2 pulled the katana weakly and placed it in the small gap of the door, wrenching it a little further open with considerable difficulty. She was panting like an exhausted animal now, muscles screaming to just give up, that there was little to do besides this hopeless resistance, that it was not worth it. She slid through the gap, leaning her shoulder against one side as it made some noise under the tension, closing a little bit.

It would have to do, unfortunately.

 

It was too difficult trying to even lean off the rusted door, so she remained against the slightly cooler metal, holding her hand to muffle the loud breathing, for once, hoping for the best outcome possible: them just walking by, not noticing anything.

And if they did… well, maybe the rubble inside might help.

\---

“I don’t see anyone, but somethin’ tore that ladder,”

5B remarked, gazing at the empty room before hopping down, landing loudly against the metal flooring.

“See anything different?” 12D asked, wondering what caused the noise then, or if the person responsible took off.

“Well, besides a ladder, don’t see much…” 5B’s gaze fell on the ground, leaning closer to it. “Swore this wasn’t here before… There a leak?” The liquid 5B was looking at was faint, but evident, only accenting the copper rust of the floor. There was no way telling what it was, considering androids had no sense of smell, maybe for a good reason.

 

Her gaze shifted up to make sure nothing more would drop. In fact, there were no pipes or holes spanning the roof of this room. “Whatever, t’is safe.”

She heard the others land in a similar fashion as she strode over to the exit, turning about halfway through to her group.

“So, we all agree ‘tis the wind that did this? I don’t see any machine to kill.”

“I suppose that’s just what we have to go by, that or the foundation of the factory is unstable,” 3H said, noticing 5B brought the transmission back up. “Might as well... 5B to Operator 2O.” she began, observing her.

“Don’t ask me, I don’t work with Scanners… I don’t care if she’s busy.” 2O’s voice said, sounding annoyed before looking back and returning her emotionless persona, “go ahead 5B.”

“...We only got 1D’s chip, but t’is fried, doubt much will be gained from it. As for why I hun’ up on you, we didn't find exactly what caused it.”

“I will inform the Commander as well as the units covering for you,” she responded tonelessly, “anything else?” 5B looked to the rest of her party just to confirm that nobody had anything else to add.

“No. 5B out.”

\---

Battle, Healer, Executor… what were they doing scouting of all things, she thought, remaining still to use less oxygen until they left. It fucking hurt denying a basic function like this, what little breath that was circling, brushing by her mutilated hand. Still, a small sacrifice to survive… but these ‘sacrifices’ were seriously piling up…

 

“What’s wrong?” A2 stiffened, shit, did they see her? A2’s injured arm held tense, ready to swing the blade.

“Seriously, speak up already. We ain't fuckin’ interpreters.”

A2 calmed down, okay, it wasn't her at least, she had to stop these reckless thoughts… but what choice was there?

“I don’t think she can speak… that's what I assumed from the mask,” a lighter voice said, reasoning.

“Tch, a lap dog then, I ain’t waitin’ fer this one,” the accented one spoke.

“... I’m going to guess that you got an assignment, it’s okay. We’re in the area anyway... be careful, 9E,” The lighter one spoke again, seeming hesitant, almost forceful, in her final words.

 

There was no calmness or reassurance as to why the Executor refused to go with them… was this the work of the Commander? Or did she see her before… that must've been why the Battler got annoyed, fuck… A2 closed her eyes, feeling detached from the scene, her life was really hanging in the balance now, and for once… she was completely powerless to save it or change its fate. There was some comfort in some twisted way that if she was executed, nobody else would see her veteran frame in such poor condition… and that her torment would end, finally being able to greet her old comrades.

 

The first betrayer, reduced to nothing but a murmur…

 

A2 focused again, hearing slow clicking, there was plenty of time to think later…

It was almost methodical, one step at a time, each growing louder. She held her breath, releasing the hold on her mouth to better position for combat, keeping a vigilant gaze despite her half open eyes…

Except for the laboured breathing she had currently, there was silence.

Were they just outside waiting? If they knew she was here, then what was the point? A2 exhaled, unable to think of an answer in time. The door she had been leaning on suddenly jerked with force, making A2 flinch off, taking a step back to catch her balance, trying to summon the katana in her hand.

Too slow.

A2 felt a powerful grab cling onto her neck, forcing her towards the back of the lift, uncaring for the rubble scattered about. She struck back, the katana bouncing uselessly off the Executor’s silver blade, its bloody hilt freed yet again as she realised the inability to control her arm, the metal clattering uselessly beside them.

 

If A2 wasn’t being strangled so damn tightly, her shriek would've been so much louder, and maybe even collapsed to the ground as well. She felt her arm stuck, weak, unable to move it closer, only knowing why after she was thrown downwards, hitting her head against the cold metal wall.

9E let the alpha model fall on her knees, gasping for the breath of life, her forearm now serving no other function aside from a fluid draining pivot point. A2 used her remaining strength just to hold herself up in order to not tear the injury further with her free, injured arm, wheezing violently.

This was too much.

“Y-ou…” A2 croaked… fuck, this was unbearable… she looked up meekly through the partings of her coarse, matted hair, glaring with whatever anger, venom, violent tendencies, anything her racing mind could muster behind her silent, bared teeth. She would remember that sniding gaze, the mask, the side braid… That Type-3 sword...

 

God help her if I survive…

 

While A2 was oblivious to whatever the E-Type was thinking, 9E had this frown under the sneer, disappointed.

Here was The Legendary Number 2: a pathetic thing on her knees, paralysed, skulking in such isolated, broken places…

A thought crossed her mind: this wasn't like 32S, she couldn't just toy with the veteran who seemed to be extremely weakened.

I think, she began in her mind, I’ll give her something to remember me by. She looks like she could use whatever mercy anyone feels like.

Afterall, she was sitting on Death’s Door.

9E smiled wryly under her mask as she knelt in front of A2, taking some delight from hearing the girl cry hoarsely from the blade twisting in her arm and the shudder of her cold skin making contact with 9E’s much warmer hand, delicately tilting her victim’s greyed chin up. It seemed she did not even have the strength to do that on her own anymore.

 

...She knew exactly what to gift to this veteran, whether it was desired or not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published: 22 October 2017  
> Updated - Pending.  
> Though it strayed a little from what I originally intended, all is well.  
> Enjoy.

A wind brushed the grass and leaves gently in the forest. 9S had the bulky weapon drawn, watching his opponent, whose blade was already pointed towards him, in stance.

At least she seemed to be of moral, he thought, hesitant to agree with the statement. 2B was of moral as well, but he just could not trust her anymore as much as he would have wanted to… At least with 4G standing down, there was more luck on his side, or even fate, as he recalled 32B’s name mentioned before from 2B’s soft lips once upon a time.

 

9S exhaled, closing his eyes for a moment before lifting his sword up from the ground, stiffer compared to her. 32B engaged immediately after the gesture, closing the distance swiftly and allowing their blades to begin their clash. 9S kept his focused gaze on her, letting her fight, to show her elegant style, the things he could exploit, and really just any habits in general. It was an unlikely feeling, but the reverb going through the sword suggested that 32B was holding back. Maybe she saw the injury, or was taking pity on him… or worse, was tiring him out for some ulterior reason.

 

Any of those worked at this stage.

His blocks were rigid compared to the fluid motions, like a deadly dancer in that regard in the way she advanced the fight, forcing 9S step back on most occasions. If 2B was difficult to counter, 32B was almost impossible.

But could he really take advantage of this?

9S glanced the patchwork blade, letting it halt against the ridge of the older sword as he titled the tip down, pushing forward to strike as he stepped closer. 32B slid to the side, angling the attack to miss, the sword sliding off the other side, making him duck to avoid it.

 

“You won’t get anywhere playing defensively,” 32B remarked as she shifted into stance again, her free hand staying loose at her side.

An instinct to hack 32B caused his hands to tremble. Surely he could not do that so easily, not with 4G being able to shoot him down in an instant…

“I’d thank your terabytes of combat data,” 9S replied, adjusting the placement of his grip on the strange hilt of the weapon.

A sword like this only ever went to the most elite of YoRHa…

Did that mean… 9S lifted the blade to parry, 32B giving no quarter as she pushed against his sword. He took notice that only one side was sharp, that would help at least somewhat.

Okay, he thought to himself, parrying the next strike to strip its momentum, then tilted the blade vertical to clash with her low strike.

Surely if A2’s taken care of it, it still possesses its capability to use lightning?

He jumped back, dodging the sword completely, seeing it rotate as 32B raced towards him again.

These reckless B-Types…

Actually, that worked in this regard.

9S was liking the train of thought he managed to create: lightning, reckless behaviour and water made for an interesting trio… it was just a matter of manipulating the scene, tugging the dancer right where she should be, without exposing intent, planning…

 

9S almost missed the opportunity to block, the reverb with his weak grip making him shudder visibly as he regained the strength to push back.

Why was he thinking so twistedly?

 

32B kept her blade against his, circling her sword around and hooking the guards together, pulling it towards her as she released one hand to grip his shrouded wrist, exposing the Scanner so simply… He stepped back, trying to shake off her tight grasp as she remained still, powerful in her stance. The hand that held him shifted its thumb, resting on the palm of his hand the rest of her hand held around it, flicking her wrist forwards towards him, sending a considerable amount of pain through his arm, one that forced him to double over. He cried out, eyes hardening as he reluctantly closed the distance in an attempt to relieve the tension.

Not good, he thought, trying to think how to escape quickly before something else happened…

 

The sword disappeared from his grasp as he released it, 32B barely stopping the sword from hurting herself as 9S struck at her face with his free hand on the palm, greeting and causing a crunch to be heard as she pushed his trapped hand away, stepping back. He massaged his wrist while he had the chance, realising that she was on the verge of snapping it. His eyes remained on her as she let her hand drop, seeing the crimson liquid flowing from her nose, expression unreadable.

 

“That’s a start,” 32B remarked, gazing on her opponent as she wiped her hand against the fabric of her clothing. She questioned the legitimacy of Scanners not being the type to even know combat. But his solution to that counter…

 

“Don’t encourage him, he’s not your damn student!” 4G snarled, tensing her grip on the gun.

Drawing the old blade quietly, he gazed down at the worn hilt, seeing the dull red switch under the guard, seeming to be the automatic version of the trigger that was much closer to the guard. Feigning the adjustment of the grip, he flicked it up, watching 32B advance towards him, now holding her blade in both hands.

9S pushed the blade towards the earth, stopping her sweep outright before pulling back and attempting a strike of his own, the grey-haired girl bringing the sword’s hilt up to parry, their metal lingering as she slowly overpowered him, about to riposte. The patchwork blade dropped instantly, causing her to cry out as electricity flared from the sword. She recovered somewhat by forcing the tension of her arms to relax, watching him go down and take her blade.

“A Type-4O... Should’ve guessed that better.” The machine sword she wielded was tossed back, disturbing the light river-pond hybrid as it fell near the center, slowly melding with the earth. His thought process following the idea that if she summoned it, then the next time his sword flared up, it would hurt far more due to conductivity and the fact that her clothing would have less resistance to the current.

They remained still for a time, to the point that they could begin seeing the lightning dancing once more around his sword. 32B seemed to be plotting, keeping her fists raised but unmoving.

“Bold aren’t we?” she said, glancing back to see if her partner was okay. 4G had leaned forward, peering at the fight.

 

“Can’t we just forget seeing each other? I don’t want to hurt you.” 9S reasoned, holding the blade in one hand to his side, careful not to let it touch anything.

“Unfortunately not. Someone’s going to die by the end of this. Maybe not, if you surrender,” 32B gestured to his abdomen as she spoke, “your wound is open anyway, so really, the time to pick is now.” 9S let his hand hold the injury, wincing when he looked down to see the orange tint of blood and gel mixing… did the nanomachines stop working?

His eyes widened in mild panic… great…

“I’m tired of being the one that has to die.” 9S sighed, gritting his teeth softly, remembering those darker times. 32B said nothing as she strode over, her fists semi-tense, only stopping when the sparking sword almost met her face.

“You’re right that at least one of us will die,” 9S said meekly, watching 32B tilt her head to the side to see past the blue electricity.

“It depends how we continue to fight, I won’t stop trying to kill you, 9S, and neither will my partner.” She flicked her head back when the sword shifted, almost striking her.

“You’re right,” he affirmed again, taking a step back, the electricity disappearing from his sword as it touched the ground. She remained tense, ready to dodge when…

 

He turned and fled, staying just at the edge of the river before jumping across it under the crumbling bridge. A gunshot rang out, 32B turning to see 4G had taken another chance, another shot, grumbling.

“He has no self respect,” 32B whispered to herself, seeming surprised that a unit existed without feeling self importance… or was it more?

4G stood up from the rough rocks that walled the kingdom, “get your sword, if he manages to run off again then we’re in deep trouble with Command.”

32B lifted her arm then arced a semi-circle with her hand, watching her partner sprint ahead on her much higher path. She always liked vantage points thanks to the weak, yet agile frame that was her discontinued designation... the cold sword dripped in her lowered hand as it appeared, with some water pouring from the pommel. Maybe she should learn what lessons she can from him.

\---

9S slowed down by a cluster of larger trees as he began walking along the path, the electricity dancing around his sword again.

G-Types are outdated, he began, considering his plan carefully as he worded it mentally, his mind imagining how to go about this. That means if I strike her, shouldn’t the shock force a system reset as a safety measure? But how can I reach her...

“No more code bullshit. You see him, you butcher him.”

9S heard 4G order not too far away.

“I saw you holding back. That's anything but ‘honourable’,” she mocked.

If anything, it gave him a small fighting chance.

“Sorry,” was the only response as their voices died out, readying to hunt him inside the dead-silent forest that was once a kingdom.

9S hesitated, his pace faltering as he recognised the training ground immediately, where A2 freed him, where he betrayed 2B…

His eyes closed softly as he lingered in the memory, just so his mind would not enforce it later, wondering how the women fared with their injuries, more curious about A2 as, to his knowledge, has no means of conventional repair… He opened his eyes, turning to where the woman was approaching him, 4G nowhere to be seen.

“Don’t run, there’s nothing to fear once you die.” 32B frowned as she spoke, no doubt unimpressed with him.

“I guess that depends on if you want to live or survive.” 9S bit his lip as he spoke, a thought crossing his mind: was this really living, or just a worse means of survival?

 

“We’re not designed to kill our comrades honestly. The more you resist, the more likely Command will tailor a party just for your assassination with our data,” 32B attempted to convince him as she drew her sword, stone-faced.

“I guess that’s if you manage to return it.”

“Oh, now you want to kill me?” 32B mused, the slightest upward curl of her lip evident. “I’d wish you good luck, but you’re dishonourable, even in fair circumstances.”

“How is this fair,” 9S leered, unable to keep his emotions in check as he clenched the nearly forgotten wound, “you’re what I assume to be 2B’s teacher, travelling with a Gunner to kill an injured Scanner who lost their original weapon. How is that fair?”

32B paused, moving into stance as she spoke in this scorning tone that he did not expect her to possess. “I guess it is fair to lie, steal other androids’ weapons and torture your partner of four years just because you had an emotional breakdown. I’m sorry for having such a twisted definition, 9S.”

He clenched his jaw, not wanting to continue to conversation as he reached for his bag, knowing he would have to improvise or the pain would get worse soon. 32B approached him, watching his hand cautiously as he withdrew a syringe of staunching gel.

 

“How is that fair?” 32B only echoed his words, winding a strike from the side, her blade loosely hitting the electric sword as it left her grip mere moments before.

A taut fist slammed his face as he felt the syringe wrestled from his hand. He retaliated by attempting to claw her face, or more specifically, to dig into the weak point of the ceramic skull. The sharp, muffled sound of glass breaking registered in his hearing as he dug his fingers into where the temple would be, the sword slicing at the B-Type’s exposed thigh, hearing her hiss as she jabbed a wet hand into his injury. causing him to cry out, grunting in the pain as his grip tightened.

32B pushed the hand that held the gel containing the glass shards and metal needle deeply into his injury, circling it once, before kicking up at his abdomen. His grip relinquished as he stumbled back, groaning, holding the injury again, flinching at the sharp jabs inside his abdomen. The sword lost what charge it held as it touched the earth again.

 

“Can I ask you something?” 32B spoke up, moving to take her sword without summoning while her opponent pulled one out one of the larger shards, with a sharp gasp from the pain by tearing it out quickly. “How many times have you fought a B-Type?” 9S looked up from his wound at her, seeing her still, just with the crude blade in hand. The other brushed the lesser blood flowing down her chin, the glove absorbing it.

“...Three,” he replied with a breathy voice, rising up to continue the uphill battle.

“I see,” she replied, glancing back to see where her ally was, not catching her frame in her vision.

9S began walking to her, blade hovering just above the ground, his pained, blizzard-like eyes having found a sense of determination to feed on. 32B took a few steps back, noticing the blade’s electrical function returning to higher voltages. This was dangerous, especially if he landed it on a major system. The old sword stabbed ahead, its sparks just avoiding 32B as she leaned to the side, attacking back with the patchwork blade as it cut against the leather protecting his hand. He pulled back away and stabbed ahead again, trying to discharge the current at her center of mass.

32B forced herself to take the shock while it was not fully charged, clenching her blade tightly as she flinched, then struck back as 9S shifted around her, slicing into his side. His heavier breathing hitched, with a low hiss emitting, returning the slice at her arms which remained stiff as it distributed the current. The pain felt minimal to her despite her racing pulse, her systems forcing it to disperse as well as take on the extra heat gained. She pulled back, causing the slash to go deeper, further hurting herself in the process with her arms sliding against the blade, disallowing it the ability to regain its voltage with the contact. There was a louder cry of pain telling her combat high mind that it was worth the trouble, grateful for the razor sharp side of the blade.

 

9S gritted his teeth, adjusting to the new stinging sensation. He was no match for her, even if she still seemed like she was holding back.

Maybe this was why he died so often; having a lack of combat prowess… why did he not backup those memories when he could have? Why did his illegal backup only contain horrors and breaches of somewhat complete information?

9S stepped back, noticing 32B kept the distance between them, following. There was little doubt in his mind that 32B was stalling him so that the gunner, wherever she was, could kill him…

He knew what to do.

The gunner did seem to care for the B-Type, so any distractions would greatly aid him… 9S released one hand from his sword, sending a hacking attempt towards 32B, then discarded the window to the side of his vision as he ran, bearing the pain of his injuries.

It did not matter if he sustained counter-hacking damage, it would be minimal for the risk he was about to take. Her defense quickly wiped out his cursor, causing him to halt briefly, flinching.

“Coward!” she called, turning to catch up, to run him through. She gave him enough chances, so if it really had to be done, she’d skewer his frame from the back. 9S continued, jumping through the thick brush as his blade pulsed its electrical charge, steadily rising to a higher voltage due to his hand now actively holding the trigger down. He ran at to the side, past the large rocks forcing the river to become more narrow from its larger, rapids like area just before.

32B did not slow her advance, leaping past the brush, letting the water splash, covering her lower body in it. She just saw him disappear past the taller rocks on the right. What was he plotting...

 

9S made sure to keep the sword up as he got onto the rock, waiting for the mentor to catch up. He had to time this well, else he was surely going to die… 32B ran past, just beyond where 9S stayed. She skidded in the water as she turned towards the right, as that was where she last saw him heading, her hidden eyes widening at the realisation.

 

It was too late.

 

She dashed at him, frantic to ground the charge, or pull him in, however, his sword dipped into the water first from the platform where he crouched, sending the high-voltage electricity through the water. There was abrupt shaking in her vision as errors flashed her mind, of systems resetting or being damaged from the fiery shock.

32B was paralysed, unable to move, the synthetic muscle reacting by tensing deeply, almost with the strength to shatter her frame as it coursed through - greatly reduced by the tall leather boots any battle unit wielded, making instant death impossible. She did not register her scream, the aural sensors malfunctioning, but she felt the charge die down, her overheating frame hitting the freezing water soon after.

 

9S knelt on top of her after what was a dash to tackle her down, holding her face under the water with both hands, leaving the blade discarded where it entered, turned off to prevent shocking them again. Initially, he felt no resistance aside from the shaking of the current coursing through her body.

Maybe it killed her?

He had to be absolutely sure, so that 4G would leave him be. He tensed, gasping when one hand shot up and struck above his injury, the other trying to wrestle his hands off. Soon after, her whole body writhed under him, trying to push him off as the systems were flooding.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, repeating it over and over and over again as if it would fix this nightmare. Shortly after, he could hear her choking under his grasp…

He released her, gripping at her collarbone instead… he could not be the one- the reason, that killed her even though it was the water wreaking havoc inside her systems... There was no need to have any blood on his hands if he could help it.

 

Unless if he wanted to become just another monster, like her…

 

A loud sound rang through the air, distracting him from his thoughts. But it was more, he noted, feeling weakness in his arms.

Another rang out.

Then another.

Small pieces of metal found their way into his back, so close to his neck and heart…

So, that's where she was…

9S collapsed beside 32B, who was now lying still. He faintly heard something, a shout… the main system seized up in an attempt to preserve his life, shutting down any unneeded subsystems as there was either not enough power coursing through to maintain them from the shock… or she intended to disable his systems to force him to drown.

 

Both thoughts horrified him for a brief moment as his mind faded to nothing.

 

“You bitch… every god damned time…” 4G snarled, unable to hold back the choking cry in her voice as she dragged her partner away from that traitor, settling her onto the dusty ground near the river, hidden from anyone’s gaze.

“Wake up! Don’t make me dismantle you again!” She felt for both a pulse and the vibration of her black box. Both were easily felt, however the murmurs of her pulse were so soft, almost ethereal compared to the loud humming of her chest, the black box nearly overloading...  She let her gun drop to the side, pushing down against 32B’s torso, trying to simulate breathing.

 

“I hate your damned memories… why did they have to be so noble…” 4G breathed through gritted teeth, still pressing as hard as her light frame allowed, cursing the weakness of being a decommissioned unit… One hand left 32B’s chest as she dug it into her neck, it did not improve but it was still there, still alive, but for how long... 4G pushed on, silently cursing 9S, 32B, the humans they served that caused so much pain to them...

32B thrashed, coughing violently, being turned to the side by her partner as the water receded from her artificial lungs.

“Bast- ele- me,” she whispered hoarsely, as if her voice could leave at anytime, barely seeing his still frame through the black and white vision.

“I can’t keep doing this.” 4G said, pulling her partner up from under her shoulder, flicking her gun up using her boot to catch in her free arm as she struggled to keep the much heavier battle unit from falling.

“T-ks,” 32B stuttered, her voice module evidently damaged.

“Shut up,” she grumbled, not looking to her partner. “We’ll talk when they look over you, just… help yourself help me, okay?” As much as 4G despised the code of… what was it again… a samurai? Something Old World-like in that regard, she could never leave her partner, even if the world destroyed itself. She would remain beside her. Maybe that was honourable on its own...

\---

 

[Emergency Sequence Initialised]

 

[Remaining MP: ??]

 

[Estimated System Condition: 36%]

 

[Rebooting appropriate Systems]

 

[Consciousness System disabled]

 

[Sub-Consciousness System enabled]

 

[Aural Systems disabled]

 

[Visual Systems disabled]

 

[Tactile Systems disabled]

 

[Environmental Systems enabled]

 

[Autopilot Systems engaged]


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: October 29 2017  
> Updated - Pending.  
> Enjoy the story.  
> New character tag: Eve.

“Thanks for taking the time to complete the data exchange, heard Command’s been working you to the bone recently.” 32S smiled, keeping friendly as he began to organize the data he received in a separate tab into their relevant folders. 

“Glad to help.” 9S nodded to him, keeping the exhaustion from his voice with the black-haired android before looking to his own menu. 

The letters just flowed past his vision, 9S was not really taking in the information as they sat in silence, with little to disrupt the calmness. 

 

“What do you think of YoRHa?” 9S spoke up, seeing 32S’ instinctive head tilt when he was about to speak while working. 

“Can’t complain,” he said. “Got all the answers I need right from the server with almost no hassle. I’m grateful they moved my position to just working on Bunker terminals with 3S, kinda hated going to the desert.” 

“Don’t think anyone likes desert recon missions at all,” 9S chuckled, leaning back against the cool, metal chair, the emotion leaving his voice. It was strange to realise that he no longer desired the information his designation strived for. The recent fixation of just understanding why, for himself, not for the others. He even lost his interest in the mysterious air of his partner... Leave it to curiosity to get me in trouble, he concluded to himself, a sense of bleakness overcoming his mentality at the revelation. 

 

“...Something wrong?” 32S stopped his organisation, arms frozen in almost a shrug, if his hands were not facing the screens as he looked at 9S again. 

“Uh...” 9S thought quickly, something to throw off the sturdy server android. It seemed like his acting was beginning to be less and less effective the more he let himself brood. 

A glitch passed his vision. 

“Just realised that we’ve been in war forever. When are the machines finally going to lose?” 

32S hummed in agreement, the thought too perplexed him. “So long as we don't attack the aliens, then the machines will keep descending. Surprised Command hasn’t considered sending a squad right to their motherships.” 

“Didn’t the signal disappear?” 9S questioned, letting his menu fade with a small sleight of his hand. 

“8th machine war, wasn't it? Still, I’m sure we have the technology to locate them again.” 

9S did not reply, only watching 32S resume his work in silence, mental thoughts returning again. Though it seemed to be in an unrelenting turmoil of constant questioning and second guessing... He had a vague recollection of one of his backups searching for something deep inside the server, but was forcefully disconnected by maintenance, much to his luck. 

Maybe I could look around longer with 32S. A soft, small sigh escaped his lips after swallowing his hesitance. Server androids were by no means easy to hack. If they discovered the extra memories… 

I could try to interface with him, then hack in after dealing with him inside hacking space…

Was he really considering killing his fellow Scanner? 

No, so long as the OS chip remained online then cognitive death was impossible. 9S doubted any of his previous iterations got far without dragging someone into the mix.

 

“Oh yeah, there’s something I wanted to ask,” 9S glanced to 32S, seeing him nod in a faint bow. “Besides being able to upload my memories, I can’t access the data on the Bunker anymore.” 

“Did you piss off the Commander?” 32S smirked at his fellow Scanner’s confusion.

“I don’t think so?”

“Just kidding, hold on.” 32S moved the two screens to his side as he called up a third, navigating quickly through different branches, the screen becoming blurred to 9S as he progressed, no doubt confidential information he was not authorised to view. “You’ve been temporarily disabled from accessing archives, doesn’t say why.” 

“Oh.” 9S rested his chin on his hand as he leaned on the metallic table. He watched his other hand tap noiselessly against it as he reconsidered his plan entirely. 

“Do you need anything specific that 2B couldn't just access for you?” 

“She doesn’t really do that, kinda just makes do with whatever… I just need some data concerning the forest on the other side of the bridge. Command was thinking about sending us there, so.” 

“Well, I don’t see an issue in giving you the files-”

 

The visual hitched, going forward an unknown amount of time, briefly catching the geometric breakdown of his sword, glinting in the low resolution, corrupted data.

 

The glitch again, more violent, abrupt, attesting to the lack of care for regretful memories, letting them rot and fade away as he forced 32S to submit mentally. 9S had been merciful in shutting down all functions but the connection and OS chip. It felt… better, knowing that his peer would not judge - couldn't judge. It was hard enough as it was… At least he was right, having more freedom under the protocol of 32S to navigate the branches, a silent hope that 32S would be spared from anything more than a data wipe… but that was highly unlikely if his signal was not masked well.

 

\---

 

[Commencing System Check]

 

[Memory Unit: Green]

 

[Initialising Tactics Log]

 

[Error: Unavailable]

 

[Initialising Recovery Sequence]

 

[Error: MP Condition does not meet sufficient requirements]

 

[Initialising Emergency Sequence]

 

[Activating Internal Self Recovery]

 

[Failed: Internal Sanguine Fluid System Deactivated]

 

[Reason: Total volume Insufficient]

 

[Ignoring System Check]

 

[Proceeding to Reboot Subsystems]

 

[10%... 20%... 25%...]

 

[Failed: Unresponsive]

 

[Looping Retry Attempt...]

 

[Proceeding to Systems Diagnostics]

 

[MP: 18%]

 

[Error: Current condition does not meet the requirements]

 

[Normal Boot System Halted]

 

[Activating Alternate Configuration]

 

[Forced Reboot in Immediate Effect]

 

Was this…?

No, death wouldn't hurt so much. A groan escaped her chapped lips, breaking what was assumed to be dead silence around her, no longer hearing what was left of the faint pulse. The temperature was easily colder than A2’s ever felt, with some regions of her frame no longer having any feeling whatsoever. 

What the hell happened, A2 thought, mind still in a deep haze, trying to rise back up, to at least her knees. But the sudden appearance of the errors in her vision causing the effort to halt in considerable pain. She wasn’t interested, and she let herself fall back, wincing. She dismissed the dialogues as they appeared, not even remembering what happened in the reboot sequence. 

This was some kind of cruel joke, how much more would she have to take to just... meet her end?

The others didn't give up so easily.

 

A2 made a motion to lift her arms, feeling shaky as it strained to follow through, the other refusing to move and sending considerable pain through the shoulder as it shifted up. She clasped her hand on the shoulder lightly, the laboured breathing returning. Was this causing anxiety, this brief lapse in memory, or was it the inability to move? With what control she had of her other arm, A2 slid her cold hand downwards, feeling the indent groove, what was left of the skin, the black, synthetic muscle, hesitating just before the elbow. A slight sting greeted her sensor. It was coming back, that sword impaling her arm to the wall. But surely that did not disable it entirely? 

 

As farfetched as it was, the reality was that not even her fingers twitched on command. So then the system was cut off, fucking fantastic. She moved her hand away, not wanting to add any more pain.

...It made no sense at all, that was an E-Type… Unless she was coming back. 

Yeah, that had to be it, considering the new noise greeting her aural sensor, still somehow intact. But it was just metal, no signature clacking… Oh, so cannibalism would be her final experience? A2 wanted to growl, thrash, this weakness causing an emotion completely foreign, forgotten... little sound escaped before she felt that dreaded cough. Except, it wasn’t, more a forced gasp. A2 brought her icy hand up, resting the thumb and index above her eyes. What power was left now, B-Mode? 

It’s not like I got anything else to lose, she considered. 

It was her damn fault for not using it against 9E; gods know she would refuse to sit idle to a machine of all things. The timer began, blocking out the sound of the machine. At least that seemed to be working, riling another system somehow. 

Or was there an alternate…

As the counter reached the final second, a violent flinch coursed through her entire body with an execution error replacing the reddish timer. It mattered little why it failed to work compared to the torturous agony overcoming her weakened frame, gripping weakly at her side in some desperation to not inflict more pain. There was a crack in her cry, reduced to a whisper.

 

“Who’s there?” their mechanical voice rang out, the echo delicate in the structure of the hallway... At least those steps were not the rhythm of a cannibalistic machine. 

It was too rigid, almost looping, and certainly not a short step like the normal machines. It did not mean that it was simply a medium sized stubby, but the tone…  

A2 removed her hand to recall the katana in haste, letting a gruff cry emit with the recklessness, there was no point holding it back anymore. When the familiar cloth did not greet her hand, she opted to try fumble for it, keeping her eyes shut. The damn light was burning into them. The steps ceased, with what sounded as surprise. 

 

“Are you okay?!” 

“Stay…” A2 rasped out, pointing the half raised katana to them, but its blade was too heavy to lift fully. 

“A2? Oh no…” Their feminine voice continued to speak. “Your body, it’s... “ 

They stopped themselves, as if unsure what to say of the savagery, or ravaged markings ran along it. She took a breath, thinking perhaps that would allow proper communication. 

“I’m dead anyway…” She saw it at the bottom of her dark vision, the greyed words now a permanent stamp, teetering at 9% now. 

How did it recognise me? 

“I can help you if you’ll allow me.” They tried to reason, their body making little noise, as if it were well kept. 

“Even if it ends up failing, nobody deserves to die alone in a place like this.” 

A2 felt as if that silver blade pierced her again. She did not think for a minute about where death would take her, it did not seem to matter if it was gratifying to the first team.

“What...” A2 coughed lightly, her body prioritising respiration over the original coded function. At least they were nice enough to even consider a danger mode with how much they cheaped out on, “would you do?”

In truth, she was damn weary of this machine offering such things that often lead to death, only it was concealed behind some ulterior motive.

“I can repair you back at my village. I’m sure we have the resources to fully restore you.” They waited, the injured A-Type became quiet, seeming to have tucked her chin closer.

“My name is Pascal, if that helps.” 

Oh, the pacifist, she scoffed without penalty, at least it explained the forced friendliness from the machine. 

“Four androids,” A2 began, more tired now as her voice seemed to stabilise, still raspy, “you seen ‘em?” 

“I saw a group of three on my way here. They’re not in the area, if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

Pascal stepped a little closer, not seeing any visible movement from her, even the angle at which her head leaned made it difficult to even see her face. 

“Fine.”

A2 could not be picky now, maybe there was a God of sorts out there, mocking her fate for not going to her old friend. 

“It may be obvious but… do you need to be carried?” He saw her shuddering frame still, gripping tighter on the sword. “Unless you’re just tired?” He waited, only having silence answer him, watching her try lift her shaky form, just barely supporting her weight. 

He would have assisted if his knowledge on her was anything besides dangerous, and being able to rip limbs off with ease. That was just about all he knew of the deserter.

“Dammit...” Her teeth gritted, shivering less now in annoyance as she let herself fall back down with a gruff growl.

“I… I need help.” She spoke out quickly. Fucking humiliating, asking a machine of all things…

“Just… I’ll kill you if… they threaten me.” 

“Nobody will threaten you.” Pascal sounded taken aback, such a thought never crossed his consciousness. “Please, A2, our village is wonderful and kind. We wouldn’t do anything like that. I only wish to assist you,” he halted to the side, careful to avoid her ravaged frame as he reassured her.

 

“Wouldn’t bet on that…” she sighed, letting herself just breathe, still 9%. 

“...Er, could you straighten yourself? I want to avoid hurting you in this condition.” 

He saw her wordlessly comply, still seeming uneasy, though whether it was from the injuries was another question for him as he stood to her side, carefully extending his mechanical arms towards her back and knees. A2 sighed, but leaned a little more forward, straightening her hunched back in the process, the pain unrelenting.

Pascal’s arms hovered just above as he positioned for a quick yet gentle swoop, not wanting to prolong her suffering, it was clearly evident that she had been through enough. He did feel guilty at the yelp that ended in a strangled, almost instinctual attempt of suppression as A2 clamped her mouth shut. He could not tell anything else besides that with the crimson-stained hair doing one quite a good job shadowing her features, even this close. 

 

He did notice the limp arm hanging opposite him. A thorough check was more than likely required. Pascal lowered himself just enough to take her damaged blade in the arm that carried her lower weight, hearing the low whimper from her. Whatever self control he thought she had been expressing until now was all but gone. 

“I’m sorry. I know you’ve been injured, but I never realised to what extent.” 

A2 only slid her hand off her mouth, letting it rest across her waist as she reluctantly relaxed in his warmer grasp, the exhaustion affecting performance greatly… when did she last willingly go into rest mode? And why was he so warm?

Pascal turned around, listening to the laboured breathing. He was saddened that his exploration was cut short so quickly, but he couldn't just ignore her. They were not all that different after all.

 

\---

 

As they passed on the empty asphalt road, she could not shake the feeling that still something was missing. As much as the distance she desired finally grew, there was still this sick urge to continue the executions, continue the culling. 

How did she get so affected in four years, such a negligible amount… 

If I wasn't so cold to Nines, would this still have happened? 2B’s head tilted more to the ground. That was a lie, she knew that and so did he. Emotions are prohibited and yet this was something 2B always took out of selfishness… She looked to the side, seeing 8D nudge her shoulder with caution.

 

“Your Operator,” her shaky voice murmured simply, averting her gaze to the ground. The menu appeared with the roll of her wrist, taking the transmission immediately, hearing the voice chirp with glee. “Hey 2B! Checking in for your regularly scheduled contact.” 6O seemed incredibly happy recently. 

“2B here. Nothing to report,” she replied, keeping it brief as she halted her walk, 8D doing the same just behind her view. 

“I also got a mission for you. Command wants you locate the machines known as Adam and Eve, something about their connection… She was being vague on it honestly.” 

2B suppressed a sigh, not looking forward to the encounter already. Her frame remained stiff as she watched 6O. “Understood. Anything else?” 

6O’s eyes narrowed a little as she leaned a little closer, her overall expression concealed with the veil. “How’s the new friend, you guys getting close and stuff?” 

“...Anything of importance pertaining to the mission? If not then I will have to sign off.” 

“Aww, lighten up 2B,” 6O grumbled, brushing a stray hair back behind her ear. 

 

“I actually do have something to ask you... Are you okay?”

2B remained silent, not understanding why her well being was suddenly questioned. 

“Everything is fine,” 2B replied curtly, with some firmness in her tone, hopefully to get 6O to not press further.

“Are you sure? I mean it’s okay if you miss 9S and want to-” 

“This line of transmission is reserved for mission-specific chatter only, 6O,” 2B interrupted with a tone harsher than usual, closing her eyes as 6O seemed taken aback before replying somberly, the happiness wiped clean off her persona. “Ugh, 2B!” 

The signal cut out with the drop of her hand, now was not the time.

She stayed still to recompose, disperse this constant underlying anger. 6O didn't deserve that brash decision at all… She was doubting if a flower could fix this, such a repeated and negligible offer.

Next time she was alone she’d have to deal with this…

The mission log at the side of her vision updated, appearing briefly as 2B read over the header ‘Listen’.  _ I don’t know what happened between you and 9S, but this is seriously affecting you more than ever, 2B. Please, I won’t pretend everything’s okay but I don’t want to force you either. Next time you’re back, let’s talk about it. I’m really worried about you. _

2B silently sent back a ‘complete’ signal. At the very least, she would let 6O know that she bothered to read her non-stop… message. It was more she never deserved 6O now.

“We have a new mission,” 2B began as she walked, fist still clenched. 

“I heard the details,” 8D replied, only watching 2B from the side of her vision. “...Is there something wrong with my position as your partner?” 

2B steeled herself, forcing her gaze to stay on the sand-filled building at the end of the road. 

“Not at all. Something happened to him, and now you’re here.” 

“...Does this have to do with-” 

“No.” 

“No what? What was I going to say?” 

8D did not receive a reply, only seeing 2B draw her blade, twirling it in her grasp as she swapped hands to sheath it at her waist closest to 8D instead. 

“...If this is how you are with everyone, then I can understand why he left.” 

“You don’t.” And how could she, just prancing over and stealing his place… 2B sighed, finding more difficulty to contain her mental thoughts. Maybe it was just the recklessness of a B-Type playing up, even though such things were impossible. 

“You wouldn’t understand why.”

 

“...Trauma creates trauma regardless of who inflicts it… So what did he do?” 

“Enough,” 2B warned, turning to face 8D, who shifted back by instinct, “stop pushing for answers that don't concern you.” 

“You’re gonna slash me now?” 8D’s greyed eyes watched the sword at her side warily, noticing it was drawn further from the waist. “It’s not anything new coming from your type. Just… do it and move on.” 

2B tightened the grip of her pommel, but made no move to act out on 8D’s request, seeing her open guard, arms up and to the side, head bowed yet still observing. She wasn't a monster… at least not that kind. 2B released her sword, turning around and going past 8D. 

“We have a mission,” she repeated, averting her gaze to the ground.

 

\---

 

“Wait... what?” 

He caught the gloved hand using his tattooed arm, pushing it back as soon as it made impact. “They’re fascinating, wouldn’t you agree?” 

Eve struck upwards, his palm just halting under his brother’s chin. “You’re distracted, they’re not important,” Eve grumbled, stepping away and watching Adam, who adjusted his glasses by the frame. 

“I cannot deny that. However, like your passion to play and neglect studies is part of you, I am also deeply interested in their development as part of my search for knowledge.” 

“Isn’t that why you wanted the humans?” Adam noticed his brother going into stance. “Best of three?” 

Adam watched, his crimson eyes anticipating the first strike.

“I have thought of that,” He said simply, stepping back from Eve’s swing. “However, thinking on the conversation I had with him, I believe humanity is dead.” 

“Figured, so now what?” 

Adam retaliated the second strike, trapping Eve’s arm as it went past his head using his arm, tentatively letting the other hand rest just under the elbow to disable it. 

“The androids of late that have been returning to earth are expressing themselves similar to how our books describe.”

Eve strode back, letting his arm slide from his brother’s hold. Technically that was a win. “They seem pretty damn crazy honestly, believing in things that don’t exist.” 

“Abstract faith seems to be what keeps their morale if the humans are dead, which I'm certain is the case.”

Eve folded his arms, breathing through his mouth now. How does Adam do that so easily… 

“So what, you’re gonna follow them?” 

Adam heard the faintest tone in Eve’s voice, sadness, or was that envy? 

“That, I am still mulling over how to go about. We do not have the luxury of time on our hands, considering the machines severing their connections.” 

“They’ve been doing nothing this whole time… I just don't want you to get disappointed.” 

“How thoughtful, Eve, fortunately that would not affect me.” 

“Seriously? That girl was hard enough to fight alone, and you’re not even the fighter of the both of us!” 

“I am perfectly capable… what happened to defeating me without sustaining damage?” 

Eve clenched his hands as he let himself face Adam by his shoulder. 

“We’re talking.” 

“That hardly warrants as an excuse.” 

“Fine… How about this: since they’ve appeared, you’ve been easier to fight and read. You're unfocused.”

Adam held his clawed arm beside his waist as his other was extended to Eve, bent at the elbow as a defense of sorts. 

 

“That is correct, it won’t be for long however. I have a method to this madness.” 

Eve rolled his eyes, madness didn't exist in this world. It's probably some stupid phrase his brother got from a book. Still, this was Adam Eve was thinking about. 

“I’m listening. I always am, brother.” 

Eve darted, feinting a direct blow to Adam’s side, putting his strength into kicking up against his abdomen with the momentum. Adam lifted his arm up, already accustomed to the trickster habits. His clawed hand caught the knee, pushing back against the force as Eve faltered, regaining stance quickly. 

“I plan to subtly interfere with their perceptions, at least for now,” Adam began, deflecting a bare strike to his face with ease, remaining on the defensive. 

“Though with my experience with 9S, I am certain he's far too emotional to break by himself.” 

Adam stepped back, pivoting on one foot, letting his brother skid just behind him. 

“Given enough time, surely he will rationalise the thoughts until my work is undone, perhaps not if I guide his thoughts.” 

Eve struck his palm towards Adam’s back, his brother doubling over to let the strike brush past, turning inwards on one foot. 

“I admire it. But I would want to see how his personality adapts. So it would be better to seem interested in him.”

“Infect him?” Eve pulled his arm back as he suggested, elbowing Adam’s clothed shoulder as he straightened up, catching the arm that was about to strike his bare collarbone.

“He was designed to counter such things. It would be more appropriate to do so unnoticed or to a more susceptible individual.”

Adam tensed his arm, pulling back against Eve’s slightly stronger grip.

“The girl may suit it but… there’s something about her personality-” 

Adam’s methodical eyes met his brother’s vicious gaze as they stood as statues, “-the savagery, almost animalistic… I want to know how far I can push that,” he grinned, almost imagining the results, “with or without the boy.” 

The strength of the tense grip relinquished, Adam’s hand redirecting it to push with Eve’s pull, his eyes widening as he began falling back, stance swept easily by his brother. 

“There’s something there,” Adam said, a smile crawling up his face as his hands held his brother’s arms above, knees on either side of Eve.

“And it will allow me to see just how suppressed androids convey their emotions.” Adam whispered, just inches from his ear. One hand held onto Eve’s wrists as Adam brushed the loose, scruffy hair of his brother. “However, I may have to tailor something specific for this, expressing an overlooked emotion will be of little use, considering the spectrum.” He released Eve, rising and moving away to allow his brother to sit up, teeth clenched. 

 

“I do believe that counts as a loss for you.” 

“Don't rub it in,” he whined as he ruffled the side of his hair… why can't he just be good at something? Why can't he just impress his brother? 

“A moment,” Adam turned around, letting the glove with the gold tag rest close to his ear, closing his eyes, listening. Eve rose to his feet in the meantime, dusting his scaled pants despite the open white roof having nearly no dust on it, waiting. 

Maybe he should read books more despite how boring they were, obviously Adam has learnt things he only dreams of executing in combat. 

“Speak of the devil, as it were. We have some time before our next encounter.” Adam turned around, a softer look on his gaze as he took off his glasses. “Please, relax yourself. You’ll have a fight with someone else shortly.” 

“You mean ‘meditate’, don’t you?” 

“It is one of the more efficient methods, yes,” was all Adam replied with as he strode to the edge of the roof, ignoring Eve’s annoyed grumble, instead watching the soft sway of the air affecting the trees far below them, already mentally experimenting. 

“I look forward to this experimental encounter.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 19 November 2017  
> Updated - Pending.  
> Enjoy the read.

[Memory Unit: Within acceptable Parameters]

[Vitals: 72%]

[Remaining MP: 52%]

[System Condition: 56%]

[Activating FCS]

[Activating Subsystems Masterlist]

[Error]

[The following could not be Rebooted: Equipment Authentication, IFF,  DBU, Tactile, Inertia]

[Consciousness System enabled]

There was no sensation of drowning to greet him, or even the grasp of death. Only the vertigo of his rapid snap to attention met his sensors. Was it fortunate that he survived, even after what he did? Surely the injuries make up for it... 9S turned to look to the side, not recognising what seemed to be the corner area of a carved out room, lit by what was likely to be a flaming source outside of his line of sight.

“Brother!”

His attention shifted again, this time to the mechanical voice, the pain following suit not a moment longer, metal still resting in his back. He clutched at his lower neck, grunting, the pain more intense there and almost trying to lean away from it.

“Brother’s hurt? Is Brother… okay?”

Despite what would have been better judgement, 9S moved his free arm to keep what distance he had between him and the stubby, adding to the agony as the metal shifted between the synthetic muscle. Wherever they were, they got implanted deeply into his weakened body.

“Stay back.” His voice faltered to sound intimidating, more pained than anything. The machine stopped pattering towards him, instead slotting what parted digits it had between its hands, wondering what to do next.

“Brother…”

He saw it reach for his hand, still with amber eyes, meeting nothing as 9S shifted his arm closer to him, to shield the glass wound, barely able to move in this condition.

“Want to… Want to help.” Its tone was almost pleading the Scanner.

“Is something… Ah, you’re awake,” a more mechanical, more strained voice began once its walk ceased. 9S’ focus shifted to it, they weren’t alone it seems. The medium biped chose to loom by the disconnected wall.

“We’re enemies,” 9S began, “so why did you bring me here?”

“If you believe you are in danger, banish the thought. Our group has little desire to continue the war with your kind.” Its mechanical arm, seeming newer than the rest of its body pointed to the smaller stubby. “He saw your allies attack you. He dragged you here.”

That sounded almost… wrong.

Sure, he was aware that some robots chose to remain passive and not take part in the conflict, but this was oddly different, considering how patchwork the new and old plates seemed on it.

“So you disregard friends and foes alike? Then what happened to you?” 9S wanted to understand this, the concept foriegn when it came to machines outside of Pascal’s influence, particularly the ones that still fought.

“We all respect each other, it is just different to your kind which leaves you for the dead,” the machine shifted its stance, holding one arm at its inner ‘elbow’ before looking to 9S again. “That was poorly worded… We are brothers in arms you could say, anyone who wishes to search and give meaning to their life is welcome in the colosseum.”

It let its arm rest by its sides, noticing the confusion of the ex-YoRHa, at least before he turned to look at the small stubby, still rocking gently, watching him.

“However, I made an exception for you, only because you supposedly assisted the young one in trying to repair Auguste.”

9S shook his head, hand sliding away from his neck as the pain lessened, or so he would like to think.

“I remember when it happened. But…”

No, it was better if he kept quiet even if it was a faux-truth. His wits were about the only thing he could rely on. “Do you know a machine called Pascal?”

“He never approved of our ways,” the machine clenched its fists noiselessly, but it was still noticed by them, “why do you ask?”

“You said this place was for your kind to battle. I know Pascal pretty well, and I would rather not burden you…” 9S hesitated to find the words, feeling wrong to act like this to a machine, but there was little choice if he wanted to survive.

“Rex,” it looked to the side for a moment, “I believe you were looking for my name. It is Rex, and the little one is Adsta.”

“Rex, got it… I wanted to ask if you could take me to Pascal?” 9S looked down, barely able to move from this position. “The damage I took was worse than I thought.”

It was almost a miracle. But that would sound crazy to them.

“I won’t allow it.” Rex stood taller than it already was, causing 9S to instinctually lower himself. “That flower-picker shunned us, and your kind is no better. I owe no more favours to you, one who won’t reveal their name.”

Right… His mind felt so scattered, forgetting even a basic response to hearing names.

“It’s just been kinda hectic recently… sorry, my name’s 9S.”

Rex seemed to nod in approval.

“Brother… 9… 9-S,” Adsta corrected itself, still listening with interest between the two.

“I believe we have some of the medicine from your kind. You may rest until you can perform adequately.” Rex resumed its slightly slouched stance, or as slouched as its rigid frame allowed, noticing the android shift back, even raising his head a little higher. “The kingdom above us, however, is in an uproar of sorts since the visit of the purple-clad machines. Were this not the case, I would have seen you off by now.”

9S made the effort to look at the machine, some of his receptors dancing to the sting of the bullets.

“I... understand. Sorry.”

It seemed he was a burden to just about everyone he met.

“Rest. I would rather you leave before they come back for you,” Rex turned to head back to the main room, “that is, if I understood the meaning of the smell you reek of.” It seemed to hesitate, almost controlling itself upon mentioning it. 9S was not aware they had a smell, was it that signature? It would explain why some machines keep away. It sighed with the general growl of a machine.

“Adsta, come.”

It gestured to the smaller machine, who looked to 9S once, then followed Rex with its light patter of metal. 9S waited for them to leave. That machine was right to assume he was meant to die, but what was that shift at the end? At least it seemed to be part of them to assist or at least not turn anyone away. 9S rested the majority of his weight on his arms as he slid back to lie down again, ignoring the coldness of the floor. At the very least, I can try self repair, he thought, closing his eyes to begin the protocol.

The less time he took here, the better.

 

\---

 

They walked through the manmade road, leaving the larger grassy area to their side for the wildlife roaming it. There used to be machines here as well, but Adam suspected they left for the desert north of them, only because the Androids did not frequent there.

“So if you started this whole talking-sharing philosophies thing already, then where’s the kid?”

Adam glanced to his brother who had been striding ahead, arms crossed as he searched for the promised fight.

“We still have much to discuss alone. It is not as though he must be here with us presently,” Adam began, “I’m aware of his location, however it is better if 9S recovers more. His injuries were rather… severe, to put simply.”

And yet he survived, Adam mused, adjusting the sleeve of his shirt to sit properly again.

“Seems like a waste of time,” Eve muttered as he stretched both arms above him.

“When we reach an understanding, then perhaps the information I seek will be far easier to gain through collaboration.”

“Collaboration’s a waste of time,” Eve almost whined, “what don’t you know that he does? You know everything.”

Adam halted. Surely they would be here by now, unless their enemy had grown an affinity to stealth as opposed to their reckless behaviour. Eve had stopped a few steps ahead, looking back at Adam, worry replacing his boredom.

“I disagree. Your combat prowess is a collection of collaboration and experience.”

Adam remarked as he smiled at his brother, glancing to the side where he thought he saw a glint… Eve had looked there too, leaping back to Adam’s side, the heel of his boot catching the YoRHa unit squarely in the stomach before her blade landed, sending her back against the building wall with lesser momentum.

“Ah,” Adam seemed completely unfazed, dodging back with Eve as the other one swung her larger black weapon, “I was beginning to worry that you may have fled.”

8D watched the machines, still keeping her bare fists raised to resummon her weapons should she need it. So these were their targets… Yet she barely knew anything of the long haired one. She spared a glance back to see 2B recover the distance quickly, as if the counter did not happen.

“Interesting that you already have a new companion.” Adam glanced at his brother, who had already gotten quite close to 8D and caught the quick strike, pulling the weapon closer to his side and pushed the defender away. Seems he was learning, at least.

“Has ‘Nines’ lost your interest?”

2B’s katana lashed out on the mention of his name, the blunt side of her blade pushed back ever so casually by the back of his hand. Eve made no move to return and assist, she was Adam’s after all.

“Outlived his usefulness to entertain you?”

2B’s response was of her blade looping back to meet his arm as he rotated it to block the strike to his side, both making no move to shift their stance or weapon. One analysing, the other weary.

“My my, we haven't even started, and yet I can _feel_ the anger within you.”

8D kicked up against Eve, landing a strike which brought his attention back and let go of her gauntlet to attack her leg, only she had already backed away before the strike, increasing the distance to the one she was meant to safeguard.

“Over here,” Eve taunted, resting a hand on his hip. He wondered just how far this fight could be taken without the fight bleeding back.

 

\---

 

That’s about all I can do in this condition, he thought with disappointment, rising to sit back up without aggravating his injuries, now aware that he lost his small bag of supplies. So, this was an arena of sorts, but surely they would have been made aware of its location before heading into the forest kingdom the first time considering how loud machines could be. Yet even in here he heard nothing but the machines idling in the next room. 9S opened his menu, if it existed, he would undoubtedly see his signal… crap, if he can see it then so could YoRHa… One problem at a time, if there’s machines going rampant on the surface, they would not risk it due to other priorities. It did not appear to be too different, and it was still in the forest, so there is some truth to this.

“Pity the quality’s bad,” he muttered as he zoomed out from his cursor. It made sense, being more efficient to code every type’s compatibility to be able to use the relevant modules, but it just made the detail that could be displayed much less, even for a Scanner of his superior type…

The location was near where the duet had jumped him, and yet they failed to see an entrance into an arena… He could count it lucky, that if they did not see it, then he would have some extra time to recover. 9S shifted the menu to his own internal diagnostics to have a better grasp on the extent of his injuries. The open wound had priority healing it seems, despite the three bullets decreasing his total efficiency, and strength as it seemed. It would be better to try remove some of the shards, but what staunching gel that found its way in would surely crack from it.

It would be rational to just leave them, even with the larger ones gently scraping his internals, a small chance his fluid pipes would get nicked too. Of course the nanomachines could heal it, but internal leaking was anything but good. 9S sighed, resigning to the fact that even if he got the larger shards out, the small ones were just as deadly.

“Guess I’ll have to live with it for now,” his more quiet voice spoke to himself, finding it easier to think in a speech-thought hybrid. Rex did not seem the friendly type, so it was better if he did not attract its unneeded attention.

His mind wandered back. It always seemed to wander back towards her. Attention was an odd thing between them as of late, well, before his betrayal and with what he could recall. Barely acknowledging him, thinking it was easier to just kill and be over with it.

But the difference is that I actually remember now… What kind of life did I have with 2B, if at all?

He struggled to understand it, holding at the collar that now felt odd around his neck, even after so long.

“Did… did she enjoy killing me in some sense or another?”

It made little sense that indeed, if she cared for him as one of his older memories suggested, a stolen memory...

Then why doesn't she let me go?

As dark as the thought was, if he just embedded a command to wipe the code that made him so efficient, he could have lived for so long with her, maybe get her to open up more, to smile again.

”Emotions are prohibited,” 9S could not help muttering that with distaste, imposed upon him only by her. So what, she could do her ‘job’ easier?

9S gritted his teeth with a slight hiss as his shoulders dropping low, the metal a constant reminder. This was a very dangerous thought path and yet… he noticed the shine, the liquid beginning to ebb from his eyes, down towards his nose, to where the earth could reclaim them yet again. Still such a sensitive topic...

It’s wrong but I still love her despite these memories.

Memories he hand picked to keep him away.

To paint her the stuff of nightmares.

He let go of the collar, feeling more comfortable with its presence again. So long as this continued, he was not truly free, only having a little more than ever from the deserter, and that on its own is something he owes to her, despite the fatal injury he gave her.

He only attacked because of 2B, but now he wasn’t so sure the reason was the same anymore.

“As… As long as she can’t stand for herself…” 9S forced himself to speak, keeping the wavering voice hushed, almost as if it would kill him to speak such words. “It’s… not worth it.”

The pain, the constant treading, fear that the slightest move would be his end, and it never changed… until now. He chuckled, whether it was from how ridiculous this was or something else, he was not entirely sure.

“How can I forgive her so easily?”

When she can’t even look at me anymore?

 

\---

 

He had kept away from what sounded like conflict, exposed by the flat area around him. Muted, the buildings behind carried the echo through the wind. It was dangerous enough that he chose willingly to live a peaceful life, more so with the second defenseless life balancing in his arms. Pascal glanced down to her unmoving frame, the only sign of life being the subtle rise and fall of her chest and the heavier breathing from her mouth.

“How are you feeling?”

Pascal could not imagine the extra strain she was enduring in his grasp, having looked at what visible injuries decorated her frame, mostly concealed by what cracked crimson clung to her form, the blackened marks, or out of his view by her position. A2 did not respond, which was odd considering her initial hostility and reluctance. Perhaps she was repairing herself? Pascal did recall 2B and 9S possessing such an ability.

He looked back ahead, keeping a wary watch for any other machines. The village may not be too far, and perhaps he could convince a less-than-sentient machine that she was dead… no, he does his best not to lie, how can trust be built upon that? Pascal’s attention shifted back to A2, seeming to have tensed in his grasp, a ragged breath leaving her.

“Shit… I-I’m s-sorry…”

He halted his movement to hear her muttering easier. Unsure if she was awake, if she was yearning for the call of death.

“Wasn’t meant… to end like this.”

I don’t know enough about her to make a conclusion like that, Pascal reminded himself, noticing that she settled again with a long breath before requiring any of his assistance. He felt some honor that she seemed to trust him despite the hostility, leaving his task to be done alone.

“I’ll do my best to help you A2, I promise.”

Whether or not she heard, it was like a promise for himself. And Pascal would never lie and break his word, even if nobody had been around to witness it. He held A2 just a little closer, cautious of the sounds of war, even increasing his pace subtly as to not disturb her.

 

\---

 

“Rather interesting,” Adam caught the inner side of 2B’s arm, twisting it out to turn the katana away, stepping with the movement to avoid the uppercut from his opponent, “you’ve lost your finesse since our previous encounter.”

She pulled back against his uncomfortable grip, almost feeling a sensation of sorts at his lingering touch. She released her sword to recall it in her free hand and swipe at his waist, nicking his arm as he redirected the strike backwards, focusing more of his strength to push against the hand he held while kicking at her legs to break her balance. 2B grunted from the more harsh sweep, turning the grasp of her sword backwards to stab into the ground, using it as leverage to avoid falling completely and wasting no time once her footing was back, pulling against her blade to kick before his fist met her. Adam conceded his hold on her and halted his attack to avoid the sharper heel, sliding back as if some sort of serpent lived within him.

“Maybe it’s because you have no one to rely on?” Adam glanced to Eve as he spoke, noticing that he opted to just keep 8D from going past him, almost toying with the defender.

“Shut up.”

2B yanked her sword from the ground, shifting it back to her main hand. Something was wrong about this, why were they not going for the kill? 8D had attempted to open her menu during the fight, only Eve’s aggression to strike her hand forced her to kill it, having to remain evasive to his trickster-like prowess.

“Ah, my apologies, shall I refer to it as 9S, seeing as your companion is having a rather difficult time over there?”

Adam turned to the side on one foot to avoid the higher strike from 2B, the retaliation of his knee interrupted by the abrupt jab of the pommel downwards to recover the failed strike. She heard the click of his tongue as he backed away from the tilt of her sword, lightly running his hand across his neck to check for lethality.

“Perhaps not. He was more efficient anyway.”

2B sighed a half growl, hating what was apparently his influence on 9S.... How did it reach association, of all things between him and the machines? Was that the reason why he left?

“He’s not important.”

_Liar._

“I would argue that statement, 2B.”

She kept a hardened gaze on him, also noticing the fight had quieted down, at least for now.

“You were calm and collected as ever fighting Eve, dancing around as though a breeze was present, and rather confidently,” Adam raised his arms to shrug, still observing the white-haired android, “and yet now you’re inaccurate and have failed to fatally injure me about… I would estimate three, four times?” 2B only tightened the grip of her blade as she held it in both hands now.

“And our common link would then be your partner, is it not?”

The sword kicked some dust up as the arc grazed Adam’s arm again, always just out of reach of any fatal damage.

“You agree as well it seems.”

“Adam!”

He turned towards Eve at the mention of his name, just short of reacting to the metal hitting his back, containing the pain. Eve was not as reliable as he initially believed, with the defender now striking again along with the battler. Adam brought his arms close, teleporting before the two weapons struck him, they only swiped the bronze-like air briefly.

“You didn’t say he could teleport like that,” 8D muttered as she drew away from 2B but still keeping to her defensive position, fixing her gaze on the other one who appeared… scared? At least, not as annoyed as before.

“Never used it in combat,” was all 2B said as she did a glance around for Adam. He was nowhere to be seen, so she chose to engage Eve instead, who snapped his attention back to the battler, his block ineffective as the sword sliced the length of his outer tattooed arm. His uneasiness turned to anger as he slid against it, clenching a fist to gut 2B’s abdomen before she could dodge, even bending his bleeding arm to catch her shoulders. He felt a little better hearing her cough from the impact and having to lower her sword from the brief, crippling attack.

He honestly thought she could take a hit like that.

In their previous fight she hadn’t been hit, but now that his average striking force was realised… Eve grunted from the defender’s attack, the metal grazing his back and even letting some small, cracking noises emit as his voice shifted to a snarl. He brought his arm back to elbow the red haired android away, feeling the escalating stings along his side. 8D stayed back a moment before throwing another punch at Eve, turning his attention away from 2B to give her some respite.

Don’t show weakness, 2B reminded herself, releasing the defensive hold at the side of her stomach. At least the defender was doing her job, but a hit like that would probably also overwhelm her. 8D seemed to be managing him better now, fighting with the gauntlets to avoid a crippled state like she had, keeping Eve away. A hand rested on her shoulder for a split moment before 2B registered it, turning abruptly as her katana sliced the air.

“I understand it now,” he mused as he leaned under, backing away almost tauntingly with a devilish smile curving his lips, “anger, loss of focus, adjust the emotion to its prime and it fails to be different.”

He saw her bare her teeth, seeming just about done with his nonsense. He did not mind, having all the patience in the world if it meant success. It was just a matter of correctly influencing this.

“What do you want,” she spat, annoyance filling her tone.

Adam  paused his words, almost inspecting her as he thought carefully. Almost a year of function, and yet he does not understand his desire fully… “What I want is the full extent of your hatred,” he shrugged, it would have to do, voice sounding almost as if it were obvious, “however in this state, you cannot show it to the extent I desire.”

“Stop running and I’ll show you hatred!”

Adam chuckled at her warning, it was endearing in a way.

“I admire your eagerness,” he rested his thumbs in the hem of his pockets when he saw no immediate threat of being attacked, continuing, “but as I mentioned, this current situation lacks the capability of showing it.”

“Heh, too slow,” Eve mocked with a tone of glee, finally catching the horn of one of the gauntlets and casting it away just enough for…

2B removed her focus from Adam upon hearing the metallic strain, so brief in its noise, before the much louder snap emitted, taking a duet with 8D as the shrill of her cry echoed around the open area. That sound all too familiar with 2B as she flinched from it, feeling her anger shift away, much further than it was towards some other sickening mixture, dimly registering her shift in position to face Eve and 8D. The sword in her hand felt heavier now.

“As you have shown, your anger has quelled considerably. What will you do now, 2B?”

That’s…

2B only exhaled to maintain what self-control she should have, clenching her blade tighter.

That was too familiar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: November 26 2017  
> Updated - Pending.  
> New tags: Adam & Eve, permanent injury.  
> Enjoy the read.

“Well?” 

Adam gestured to the shaky defender not far from where they stood. 2B’s gaze lingered just to confirm the injury, still somewhat spooked by the familiarity. Broken arm, most likely from the noise and how 8D held her hand so close to herself, as if the gravity itself would harm it. Eve began to stroll to her, the fist of his bloody arm clenched. 8D seemed to look to 2B for assistance while keeping her injured side away, retreating more or less the distance he covered.

And yet she only broke their gaze, thinking it a trap. A trap not worth sacrificing for. 

“Try not to harm her too much whilst she recovers. Rarely do we get to combat such fine, ‘qualified’ androids.”

Eve only sighed, but relaxed his fist, halting his advance.

“I guess you’re right,” was Eve’s only response as he pushed some of his stray hair aside. Adam looked back to the more defensive pose of his opponent, blade centered to counter anything he may think of.

“I suppose the desire to assist her is greatly diminished due to your old relations,” Adam let his foot slide back, going into his own swift stance, “I did allow you the chance, don’t forget.”

Assistance was anything but a blessing, she had learnt. Even though many androids seek even just one partner, the extra weight of synchronising with them or the strain that comes with it was just that: a burden - something to further tempt them towards the two mistakes of the first YoRHa:

Never act upon emotion.

Never betray Command.

2B took a step forward, only appearing to stab into the shirt, Adam seeming lazy to dodge properly at that moment. 

...And for those two mistakes, the rest of them suffer in silence. 

He flicked the katana away, almost admiring the particle effect of the blood as his shirt tattered. 

“You seek to work alone, do you not? Is that why you barely even acknowledge her?” 

The katana was caught against the gold tag of his glove, a light reverb pulsing his hand for only a moment. 

“Or is it simply due to her skill… lackluster compared to yours?” 

“She’s pretty damn useless,” Eve chimed in, dashing around his opponent to cut her approach off. 8D had been backing away to 2B, better to fight as a group than alone, but now… 

“This fight is meaningless then?” 2B interjected, though with less aggression in her voice as she slid her blade back beside her. 

This encounter was dragging on if anything. 

“Everything has its use,” Adam began, “though I suppose I’m merely weighing my options now.” 

Or better yet, figuring out exactly what it was he desired, hatred feeling too  _ broad _ for his liking.

“Leave him out of this.” 

“There it is again,” Adam smirked, “I didn't mention him, and yet you leap to his defense. My, I thought you didn't care for your partners.” 

The small spike of pain in his hand was minimal when seeing both his expertise and how 2B seemed caught off guard, gently circling his hold still closer against the blade. 

“Tapping into your consciousness will be at the very least, fascinating. To view perhaps more than hatred, than violence.” Adam leaned forward, sliding his hand across the weapon. “Maybe... even humanity.” 

2B’s only response was in the abrupt pull of her katana, Adam’s breath hitching at the sting of scoring his hand in two places and beyond the leather, perfectly parallel. The lesser pained noises shifted 2B’s gaze, head barely moving but making an effort to appear more aware. It seemed as though Eve had caught up to 8D, gripping the injured arm, leaning close yet she could barely tell why. It didn't matter anyway, but it was about time to act as the leader. 

“Are you done already?” 

“I suppose your type tires of fights such as these,” Adam remarked, glancing at the red claws of his glove, “are you suggesting we cease this, as if nothing happened? Or do you have a better idea?” 

2B stayed silent for a moment. If she went on about trying to kill him again then they would be stuck in this loop. But if she leaves then Command will get angry with the loss of 8D, and the break of her ‘perfect streak’... 

“We still have an order for your execution.” 

2B looked towards 8D after the final word left, noticing Eve had acted upon her words, impaling his clawed hand into her abdomen, forcing it upwards, past the freezing liquid, past the metallic bones until there was barely any distance between her and his elbow.

“Cold as ever, yet affected regardless,” Adam idly observed her more disgusted-than-shocked expression, just barely breaking her usually stoic face.

8D clung onto Eve, gripping his bare shoulder as if her life depended on it, other hand circling his elbow in a vain attempt to deny further access into her body, glove slipping on the blood slithering past and back to the ancient asphalt. Eve sighed with a slight shake, a shudder escaping due to the lack of familiarity with this deathly chill the androids seem to carry within.

“I digress... You spoke of execution. How exactly would you go about that?”

 

\---

 

“Did you manage to heal yourself at all?” Pascal enquired shortly after A2 jolted awake, after the long growl of her suffering. She did not respond to his words, only tilting her head forward to rely less on him. 

“Uncle Pascal’s back! Uncle Pascal’s back!” 

She instinctively tensed, subtly shifting to face where the other machines were. 

“Who’s that?” 

“Yeah, who is that?” they chimed in each. 

“Hello children,” Pascal greeted them warmly, halting for a moment. “This is A2, I’m sure she would love to speak to all of you, but she’s quite tired and needs to rest.” 

“So long…” 

One of the stubbies held a strand of her longer white-stained-red hair, tugging slightly at it in excitement, eliciting a pained growl from her. “Hey, watch it!” she snapped.

It let go promptly, almost crying out as it shuffled back away from her raised yet lax fist. 

“Scary! She’s scary!” 

“Angry too!”

“Aah!”

Pascal chuckled, beginning to walk past.

“Now now children, she’s been through quite a lot, so I implore you not to disturb her.” 

“Okay!” they responded in unison. 

“Bye-bye!” 

“Don’t be angry!!” 

“See you later!”

Despite that, A2 did not feel threatened so to speak, only annoyed… it was an odd, uneasy feeling… Was it because of Pascal? 

“My apologies A2, the children are still young and learning. I also don’t believe they’ve seen someone with hair like yours.”

A2 only hummed once in a curt tone. Despite somehow falling asleep, exhaustion wouldn't relent its grasp on her. 

“Can we just… fix this already?” 

“Of course, just looking for a reasonable room for you to rest in.” 

A room, huh? 

Sounded much too kind for her status. Still, she came this far, and it was not as though leaving was an option. A2 tensed a moment while noticing Pascal shift. What remained of her sensors indicated an odd sense of balance, that is until she was set to sit on something more firm. 

“I realise you may not have the ability to walk, but here I’ll be able to analyse your injuries easier,” Pascal spoke, turning away to place the darkened katana to the side. When he looked back, she already seemed comfortable in the chair, though only allowing the shoulder blades to lean against the metallic frame.

“Most of it’s from a lack of blood,” A2 replied with less raspiness in her tone, “Lost a lot of it… Before you found me.”

“I will keep that in mind,” Pascal responded as he bent lower to become more level with A2, to better inspect the injuries in full view.

He reached out to brush aside the hair covering her face, while faint, there was blood there.

“Don’t,” A2 averted her face away, “too bright.” 

Pascal withdrew his hand, not quite understanding the statement, but he did not wish to pressure her. 

“How are you feeling then, aside from the pain?” 

He reached with more care to the arm with a much larger gash on it. 

“...Numb.”

Was it really such a good idea to forfeit herself like this to the machines? Despite not having a reason to distrust him, it just felt conflicting. Still, he was being very careful, and considerate of all things. Perhaps protesting against his actions can wait for a more... reasonable threat. 

“I see. I’m curious as to how you were able to hold yourself with these injuries,” he said while noting the split muscle and what appeared to be an empty vein, half slit open. 

“Kinda get used to it.” 

“A2… nobody should be used to having their own body torn apart like this.” 

He shifted his gaze a little higher, gently running a metal digit above the deep wound in her elbow. 

“Stop. Touching me like that. It hurts.” 

Pascal withdrew immediately upon her snarl, just avoiding what may have been an attempt to pull it away by her stronger arm. “I’m sorry, that was foolish of me... I’m merely trying to understand the damage.” 

A2 sighed but made no comment, resting her elbow on the armrest of the chair and leaning against it, Pascal shifting slightly to follow. 

“I’m not familiar with the make of your body, but this doesn’t seem broken beyond repair.” 

“What’s it gonna take then?”

That caught her interest, and he could understand why. Such neglect of a frame and the strain of life can be detrimental to most.

“Hmm… I would make an assumption that it would require these wires to be reconnected, other than that, I’m not sure.” 

“Leave it then. Pain’s enough right now.” 

It was easier to just assist than remain silent. Faster she healed, faster she was out of here, hopefully…

“Your leg seems to be in better condition though… Is that wound an impalement?” 

Thankfully, the adjustment to that injury was made, almost as if it were normal. But her opinion on the cause was lower than it had already been. 

 

_ Damned crazy kid...  _

“Goes through my body, yeah.” A2 grimaced slightly upon sitting ‘straight’ again, shifting her good hand behind her. “Entry’s… Here.” 

“This will be complex to repair it seems.” Pascal made an effort to sound neutral there as he imagined the line that would have gone through both wounds. Honestly, this is far more difficult than he bargained for. But a promise is a promise…

“Just… how long?” 

Pascal stood properly again as he returned to the reality ahead of him, uncertain to estimate, yet worried it would be incorrect. 

“May I ask something first?” 

“Yeah, whatever.” 

“The blood you were speaking of, how important is it?” 

He noticed her functional hand shift to the knee, seeming wary to tell of such information. But what choice was there, when she could barely lift a sword?

“...Can live without it. Can’t heal though.” 

“Then I’m afraid I cannot give an estimation on when you would be recovered enough to move freely.” 

Great, she grumbled to herself. 

“Bit much to ask but…” 

Pascal tilted his head, somewhat surprised by how she took the information. 

“If you could find some dead YoRHa... might be able to take their blood.” 

She could even hear him shift, the metallic frame soft but it did unnerve him.

“...Are you certain you know how to do it?” 

“I’ll tell you how, just... Yes or no already.” 

“I may know where to collect one... Do you need anything else to do this?” 

She nodded, “knife, and a funnel of sorts.” 

“You mean to… Would it not exit through your arm then?” 

“Burn it for all I care just… Pain’s a bitch.” 

And the fact that she fought so hard to survive… He could sense the offness, perhaps fear, from A2. Understandable, but it made him worry all the same. 

“I’ll see to it then, just rest for now. Would you prefer to lie down?” 

“It’s fine.” A2 waved him off rather weakly, but enough to prove that she was not totally useless. “Where’d you put my sword?” 

Pascal glanced back to it… Was that not 9S’...? Perhaps the question should be saved for another time. 

“Oh um, it’s right there. Want me to give it to you?” 

“Yep.” 

Pascal tilted back enough to take the katana, placing it gently to the side of the chair. 

“There, please don’t do anything reckless with it.” 

A2 sighed but nodded, she did not need to be reminded so many times of how... Still, he was one to worry it seemed. 

“Would you like something to read before I leave?” 

A2 shook her head slowly. “It’s fine.” 

Pascal nodded, turning to exit the small one room ‘house’ and leave the deserter in relative silence, or as silent as his village may be, machines and wildlife aside. A2’s hand moved to take the sword, grip uneasy around the handle. There was this uncertainty, yet not in danger in the machine village, despite them being her eternal enemies… The grip on the pommel tightened, the upper synthetic muscle of her forearm straining, struggling to keep the fist closed.

Damnit, can’t even lift it now… A2 huffed as she released the hold, hearing the blade slide until it came to a standstill seconds later. Maybe it was better in this sense… she reached her good hand to touch at her face, stopping just before it made contact… 

“Too bright,” she scoffed, moving it higher to brush more of the fringe in front.

 

\---

 

“You’re wasting-”

“Don’t, come on!” 8D strained to speak louder than a snap, mouth never closing from the eternal, silent scream still passing through. 

“Specifics, don’t let… I don’t want to die again!” 

A yelp escaped her as Eve’s arm twisted, still shifting slightly around. 

“Shut up.” He leaned in her face to say, devoid of the fear, more focused, eyes in a more narrow gaze. “For being so powerful, you’ve got a lot of squishy stuff in here,” he taunted after she looked down, tucking her chin close, unable to move.

_ Weak _ .

But… what was this feeling of helplessness? 

2B clenched her fist, refraining to grit her teeth in case the snarl never left… She doesn’t know 8D personally, she doesn’t enjoy the company of others. So why now… was this all taking an effect? 

“Release her,” 2B’s cold voice stated, leering behind a covered guise. 

“Oh? Now you spare your sympathy for her? So she is merely a tool to replace ‘Nines’?”

“... As I requested: release her.”

Adam’s head tilted, rather amused, or fascinated by this, even if it was a faux-representation. How they act, how the suppressed ones flow their emotions... 

“I’m not the one you should be asking.” Adam glanced to the other two, seeing 8D let out a cough, more of the crimson liquid splattering forth, though it seemed diluted now. 

“Mm… Don’t think it’ll happen. She’s got a tight grip for a weakling.” Eve shrugged, electing another whimper from her.

And androids were emotionless…

“... What are you doing now?” Adam noticed 2B had begun to make her way to Eve. 

“Whatever you’re considering, it will have little-to-no effect.”

“And why is that,” 2B’s voice ended up more as a sigh, but still had the aggression she wanted to regain for them. 

“Machine network,” Eve did not move to face her as he spoke, still eyeing the useless YoRHa clinging onto him. “You guys keep coming back when you die, well, same for us. Doesn't matter if you know honestly.” 

Eve side glanced to the stiff B-Type just centimeters from him. Her blade raised to the side, faltering only a moment to consider, to pick a meaningful choice. 8D mustered the courage to glance at 2B as well, pleading with her greyed eyes.

She’s holding too close to his elbow… 

2B took the risk anyway, blade dropping down a faint moment before slicing upwards, a clean cut going through even the bone, pausing about a quarter ways through 8D’s hand, having released Eve’s elbow to block out of instinct, whimpering. Eve took a few seconds to realise what exactly she had done… His reaction was powerful, almost staggering away as 8D collapsed to the ground, his hand clenching the inner blood vessels near his shoulder to cease the flow, but it spewed nonetheless. 

“Damnit!... Screw you!” His snarl was ignored with 2B seeming to follow him, only a step, two… 

She remained still, ahead of the defender, blade at the ready. 

“Interesting choice,” Adam commented idly, sparing only one look to his brother. It wasn't fatal, it never was. 

Just to figure out the conflict of interest though… 

 

They’re just all the same it seems… Why is it always a B-Type… Never changes... 

8D leaned closely to herself, trying to wrestle the severed limb from its merciless grip. She stopped from the critical warning that startled her. 

No, no… Eve’s dead arm was gripping onto her Black Box… 

2B pointed her blade at Eve to keep him away. This encounter’s messing with them, no ulterior goal in mind it seemed… And why was Adam just standing there? 

“... Why’d you slice it off?” 

No response, but her focus was still on Eve, obvious from the direction her feet pointed to. 

“... Fine,” he huffed, exhaling a breath as the light fibers began exit his bleeding arm. He saw her lower her stance, katana near her.

Wonder if I can catch her… 

He swung his arm, just missing the graceful B-Type, though the fibers caught onto the redhead and yanked back. Her scream reverberated again, lacking its partner as it seemed to cut itself off… Was it terror, or just the strain of the module giving out? 

No time to dwell on that. 

“You sought to save her… only to lead her to a more cruel demise?” 

Adam waited a few moments before dodging 2B’s attack, her charge halting as she focused on striking him again. 

“I’m beginning to question if you are mentally sound.” 

It should not make a difference if this is the case, he mused, may make things far more complex however.

“Just shut up already!” 

2B grabbed onto Adam’s shirt directly, bunching the cloth in her grip, katana implanting its mark by impaling his leg as she pulled upwards in an attempt to limit his movement, though not by much. Adam slammed the palm of his hand towards the katana’s guard, missing her hand but managing to push the blade out, though not without a grunt. Finding a way to break his sturdier balance, 2B took a step back to prepare and send out a strong kick at his knee, connecting and fracturing it slightly as it faltered to the side. 

She wasted no time, bringing the foot down as soon as her other lifted to swipe his balance completely. Adam held tightly at her shoulder in order to take her down with him, blade included as it arced out, painting a long red line upwards, particularly at his upper body while she landed to kneel on either side of him, both hands on the raised sword. 

“Impressive,” he remarked with some strain, a wry grin still plastered on his face. 

2B ignored it, trying to shut out what was around, only focusing on the movement of her blade, absent of his hand. 

Stab down, twist, pull up, repeat. It did not matter where it struck, everything was major when it came to the abdomen.

If he won’t die... then she will just make sure it takes longer for him to heal.

“Y’know, you’re  _ really _ annoying me now.” 

Eve growled, kneeling beside her as the fibers finished resealing his arm back to full functionality. 8D had lost the ability to combat him due to his foot standing on her good arm, and the lack of metal behind her in general.

“Please…” She shook her head, quivering from the pain. 

If Eve could see her eyes, surely he’d enjoy the wonderful gaze of pure terror. 

“I’m sorry just… don’t...”

“Hmm,” he tilted his head in wonder, hearing the stabbing noises behind him as he began to stand with the woman in his grasp, sparing no pity towards her. “...Nah, you’re not worth it.” 

With that, he mustered all the force in his arm as he shredded her chest in two, pushing her away, yet pulling her life to him, still clenching that metallic cube, though his arm was entangled with something else, a bloody, stained affair. 

“Ugh… what the hell?” Eve shook some of it off, with only the larger tissue still circling his forearm. “Swear it’s just cause… Oh.” 

Eve glanced to the box, seeing it now completely black, as well as the sudden increase of weight in his other grasp. At least the heat was returning to his arm again.

“Guess this was important…” He narrowed his gaze, looking ahead of her to the intruders. 

Time to wrap things up it seems. 

“Eh, you can take it back anyway.” 

Eve forced it back into the seemingly lifeless shell, abandoning his hold to snap the delicate entrails still clinging onto his mercy, wherever that was. 

Though he barely evaded the gold blade, pivoting on one foot as he has seen Adam do not long ago, but he got hit by a new, silvery one. When did more of them get the time to arrive? Eve crossed his arms in front of him to block, just barely keeping his guard. 

“Adam, think it’s a good time to leave!” 

Eve dodged back, crying out at the axe greeting his flesh, scoring his good arm deeply in its half defense.

Of course he won’t do it, Eve thought, it’s in his damn nature to keep dying… Oh brother... 

Eve dropped his arms to his sides, palms up as he drew the energy required to teleport, the white lights gathering in his hands. He eyed the intruders, three women. One of them still used their momentum in an attempt to interrupt him, only missing due to his cautious side step, letting one arm wave with grace towards Adam, sparing the glance to see blood just pooling around him… He gazed back to them, lifting his arms up and linking by the wrists as the bronze air took them both away in an instant. 

2B’s blade hit the ground twice before she realised he was gone, and just leaned against it, heaving. His touch disturbed her, the delicate grasp at her side, the intrusive link to her neck, the cold blood at her face… And that unsettling feeling returning itself yet again. 

How her judgement was lead by emotions… It is so common for them to die and yet… 

“Toby.” She made no move to acknowledge or look to her. Just keeping her eyes closed, deep breaths. 

“Ts’lotta blood there, all good?” 

_ Go away. _

“How is she?” 

12D went to stand by 3H, leaving the B-Types to sort their own issues out.

“Too damaged to attempt field repairs... Wait a second.” 

3H leaned closer upon 8D’s weakened grip just ghosting her cheek. 

“Don’t… not her... She’s… false.” 

She watched the defender’s subtle, shivering gesture that went the direction of the B-Types. 

“It’s alright, don’t worry. I’ll revive you as soon as we arrive in the Resistance camp.” 

She smiled to the fading redhead, gently tapping her shoulder. “You did good, defender.” 

3H’s glance narrowed upon noticing the shift in her expression, tears… Crying was a normal reaction but… 

“T-thanks…” 

8D closed her eyes, almost hiding them away, a sin to expose them… 3H let 8D’s head rest against the ground, straightening up before shifting the D-Type on her side, delicate in keeping what remained of her spinal cord intact. 

“What did she say?” 12D stood beside her, curious to the close moment. 

“I’m not too sure myself… Just doing my job, really.” 

“Sure you’re okay Toby? Somethin’ pretty nasty-” 

“Stop. Just... “ 2B sighed, still unmoving, even to the gesture of reassurance from 5B. Never show emotions… 

But what is she doing then?

 

\---

 

The blade never released its hold on her, the attack leaving them… her, vulnerable. 

“No! Wake up! Don’t let her kill me!” 

She cried out as a second metal borrowed itself into her ruined shoulder. 9E leaned against the decorated hilt, flicking her menu open to collect the next order… 

Haven’t even finished this one, guess she really wants to keep me busy. Heh... typical White. The message was simple, execute 9S and… Wait, 9S? 

Isn’t that high profile right now? 

9E shrugged, anything like that was good at this rate. The co-ordinates placed themselves on her map automatically before she returned her grasp on both weapons. 

Guess they’re done for, 9E thought as she pulled both blades out, then stabbed the white one into the Resistance member’s neck whereas the jagged, more muted gold struck the lower back, instant death most likely. There was little point in idling longer as she began to pace by the other one, the masculine member, blades in tow.

That’s what happens if you don’t follow the rules, she mused while observing the disfigured male.

 

\---

 

Back to the open City of White - his favorite playground. They teleported next to each other, Eve turning in time to catch his brother before he fell completely over, lowering both of them to sit. 

“You alright? How badly did she stab you? Adam?” 

His tension only rose with the blood he spat, mind setting a regen protocol via the network, already feeling relief as it drew life and poured into his systems. 

“I’m fine, Eve... There’s little for you to worry about.” Adam lingered in the hold for a moment, shakily clutching his face to hold the liquid pooling there. 

“Seems I let myself get carried away,” Adam chuckled, dropping his hand to observe the solid masses surrounded by the crimson liquid.

“That’s not something to laugh about, brother… how bad is it?” 

“It can wait,” Adam responded, adjusting to the singular vision as he turned to look.

“It’s kinda getting to me… how much you want them to kill you, or when they do…” 

Eve recomposed himself, the one-eyed stare from Adam causing him to hesitate... 

Right, don’t drag your point out, dummy. “Why do you desire death so much?” 

Adam had not considered that. Was it part of the hunt for hatred, since it lead to death? 

“I was merely positioning myself close enough to gather her data,” 

Adam clicked his free hand, bringing up the organised interface. 

“How fortunate, it seems to stand on its own, majority of it at least.” 

“... I don’t like how… tender, you were. Why’d you let her take so much control of the fight?” 

Adam remained silent as he read over the file names, taking a gamble as to what they were.

“Consider it as how we fight: you win once, and you feel proud, then you lose twice, because I’ve decided the flow. It is the same for her, only that I was questioning more if I desired data as opposed to annoying her.” 

“Not this again....” Eve rested the side of his fist against his forehead.

“It cannot be helped… You know that.”

“...What did you manage to get?” 

He couldn’t become mad at his brother, quickly swapping topics. Adam was all he ever had, and known as a… well, a familial unit would best describe it. 

“Mostly raw data, though it seems encrypted and unfortunately, no key to… Oh?” 

Adam accessed a file, only opening the encrypted key as it rested there.

Name: 2B, ID: No –1X-YXXX-XX-12. Designation: E

“... Eve, do you know what the designation ‘E’ stands for in YoRHa’s organisation?” 

“Uh… I don’t even get the text…”

“You won’t discover the ‘Y’ and ‘X’ variables by staring. I do not have the required information to access it. I am only asking for the designation.” 

I don’t believe I’ve encountered one either… fascinating. 

“No, never heard of it.” 

“... Triangulate the signal of the Battle Types. I’ll figure out what the other one is.” 

Eve was already scanning by the time Adam finished his phrase, desiring little else but to keep him happy, and trying so hard to remain as that source. 

Let’s see, Adam thought as he selected certain machines for a more focused search, typing out the names that came to mind, considering the extra information with 9S: Enforcer, Executor, Envoy, Emissary… Executor… With very little currently in the area. 

And yet two were in the area we just left. This is hardly a coincidence now. 

He glanced to Eve’s map, having more clustered signals that were still appearing, particularly in the forest and desert regions, with only about four… five total being isolated, half of which were in their previous location. 

“Perhaps this will be my goal now.” Adam waved a sleight of his hand, the menu disappearing, also halting the regen process, just short of recovering his eye.

“Hmm?” Eve tilted his head, curious what Adam meant.

“I will inform you about it when I am more certain. Until then, I wish to ask if you would collect one of these B-Types for me.” 

“Of course.” Eve watched the still point of Adam as he pointed to a lone one in the desert. “What are you going to do with it though, aren’t the dead ones here enough?” 

“The encryption keys.” Adam hesitated a few moments. “I want to compare them between the two types. As for the dolls here… I cannot access their data whilst they’re deceased... I only ask that you minimise the damage dealt.” 

“Okay, anything you need and it’s done! “ Adam patted Eve’s head a few times, ending in a gentle ruffle before rising from his kneeling position, shifting to tear the scraps of cloth clinging to his stained, undamaged body. 

“Bring them here. I have some business to attend to, and an E-type to collect.” 

“… We can still play after this, right?” 

_ This again… _

“Perhaps. It depends on how much YoRHa has changed since my initial experimentation.” 

“... Be careful, okay Adam? I don’t want them to revive you.” 

“Thoughtful, yet they do not possess such a feat. Nothing will happen to me, Eve.” 

At least, not until the risk-reward ratio is more favorable.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: December 3 2017  
> Updated - Pending.  
> A bit late, but here's chapter 9. As always, enjoy.

At this point, it was obvious that he was overthinking how he got into this situation, how he got brave enough to embed the memories… What was he meant to think, that it was YoRHa’s fault for such a flaw, or 2B following through so easily? It was not that easy, especially the recent ones. He made it hell for her… 

9S pulled the syringe out from his neck as he thought, hearing the glass clatter while the vitality spread through the major arteries. Such skepticism spawning from his past selves, and they were right to do so. 

“It would’ve been worse if I just healed her.” 

Or just executed her as she did to him… He shook his head, vaguely recalling the last time, shivering for one brief moment. 

“... Black Box signal.” 

He drew himself off that train of thought, waving the menu back into existence. The signal was still alive and accurate. But how can it be disabled? Or how did A2 lose hers to the point where she became unhackable?

“9S.” 

The menu faded as he glanced in the older machine’s direction, Rex looking over the ex-YoRHa once before approaching.

“You seem to be in better condition.” 

“The recoveries helped. Thanks.” 

“And what of your wound?” 

It gestured with its empty hand, 9S fighting the urge to cover it.

“There isn't really a safe way to remove the glass right now...” 

9S kept his gaze even as he watched Rex glance to the side, almost considering. It extended its arm to him. 

“At least see if you are able to support your own weight.” 

He hesitated for a moment, closing his eyes to numb some of the fear as he accepted the gesture, using Rex’s still arm to pull himself up. Pain shot through his body, but it was far less now. Regardless, the physical reminders were a constant.

“I think I’ll be fine.” 9S lifted his hand just above Rex’s, taking a moment to adjust after resting for what felt like forever. 

“In that case, here.” It held out a greyed sword by its hilt, leaving enough space towards 9S for him to take.

Right… A2’s blade. 

He masked the disappointment as he grasped it, unable to keep it steady, but he still had the strength to carry it. 

It’ll make the combat switches more difficult, he thought, letting it drop with less resistance than he would have liked beside him, scraping some of the chiseled flooring.

“This was mostly the reason I visited. Our champion recognised it and sharpened the blade. I would assume you’re acquainted?” 

“Uh... “ 9S scratched at the side of his head, not recalling an encounter with an elite machine, unless...

“You mean Masamune?” 

“In more common terms, yes.” 

“Any chance I could thank him?” 

“He’s currently in combat,” Rex crossed his arms, “though I suppose there is no harm if you wish to spectate.” 

“You wouldn't mind that?” 

“Adsta was worried you were to go mad with boredom.” 

It shrugged nonchalantly. Rex was almost right there… Still, it was not a reason to brood so harshly. 

“Sure.” 9S nodded, mustering a friendly smile to the machine. “That would be nice.”

Rex grunted in agreement, turning back and waving 9S on to follow.

 

\---

 

“Y’know, don’t see the problem with the fight they had. T’was pretty much over when we got there.” 5B’s tone sounded as if it were a proven fact, though she was looking over her ally to see more or less what the twin healers were doing in the other side of the Resistance Camp.

“You saw the blood there, 2B could’ve easily gone to assist 8D. Sorry, but she picked a pretty lousy choice,” 12D remarked, clenching the fists in her lap out of annoyance. 

“I’d say t’was more carelessness from 8D. Not meanin’ to be picky, but where’d her weapons go?” 

5B focused on 12D when she did not respond, not really bothered if she did not figure out why they wanted to do such a thorough check on 2B.

“‘Sides, Eve was it? Not a trace of damage on him when he killed her.” 

“Who’s the veteran of the two?” 

“Toby, s’obvious.” 

12D sighed, but continued on, “... Doesn’t that seem wrong then? 2B had the time to help 8D before she died... It’s traumatic to revive someone from their data chips instead of their backup in a situation like that.” 

“Rookie mistake on her side,” 5B leaned forward, elbows on either knee, chin resting on her knuckles. 

“We die, and most of us revive, sometimes without data chips. War’s war. It happens.”

“Talking about yourself or 8D now?” 

“Back off,” 5B growled, the fabric around her hands tightening, “you don't get off shit-talkin’ my old partner just ‘cause you’re cozy with ‘your’ own healer.”

“3H isn’t mine?” 12D tilted her head, seeming confused with the link, “so what if she’s the same designation?” 

“I got respect for her, least she still has the decency to die.” 

12D held onto her axe as she stood, almost ready to attack 5B, that is if her system error did not flag 5B as a friendly. It did not seem as though the B-Type took the threat idly, already having reached back for the hilt of her sword in instinct, but barely moving otherwise.

“Take it easy. I’d rather you didn't start a fight next to the most unstable building in the camp.” 

They both glanced to 3H as she returned from Anemone’s direction, sighing as she practically dropped into the remaining seat beside 5B, hands replacing the lacking backrest as she held onto the edge of the chair.

“No need to low strike. We all lost someone close to us anyway.” 

“That’s got nothing to do with-” 

“Right now they’re not here, dead or alive. We are. We can learn from their mistakes, but there's no point fighting about it.” 

She glanced to 12D as she spoke, seeing the defender sit without a word, head facing 5B. 

“I agree with 5B that things do happen. And unless either of them talk about it, it isn't our business to get involved.” 

“Guessin’ this is for teamwork?” 5B abandoned the tentative reach, moving to sit up properly.

“... It’s so that somebody else doesn't have to come and collect our bodies.” 

“If anyone’s gonna get themselves killed arguin’,” 5B paused, seeing 3H shake her head, “... Okay, won’t finish.” 

“Thank you. Anyway let’s just agree to respect our opinions as always. 12D thinks 2B could have done more, you think she did exactly as was asked of her. No need for lingering thoughts.” 

She let the ambience of the camp chatter take over for a few moments, noticing the red head back back in operation. But the way she just tore off her visor… 

“I have a new mission from 2O, and it isn’t recon for once.”

 

\---

 

8D took a breath to calm the shaking of her hand, still clenching tightly to the cloth. She knew the truth already, no point in pretending to hide… She took a brief look around, grey eyes noticing the traders at work, gunmen cleaning their rifles, the trio that came alone… 

8D raised her hand to wave once towards the healer, just out of the respect for her type. A small smile crept onto her when 3H returned the gesture, though it was lost as she focused on her original intention. The ground was barely disturbed by the cloth as she made her way to the medical side of the camp. 

It was now or never at this rate. 

“Are you… It’s alright, please calm down,” the straight-haired one of the twins reasoned, standing in front of 8D’s path. 

“... This doesn't concern you.”

8D looked to Popola’s aqua eyes after the final word left, noticing the small sigh from her.

“It’s more for the injured soldiers here. It would be best if-” 

“She isn't injured.” 8D snapped, starling herself a little from the aggression. “Please just… let me pass.” 

“What does she want?” 

8D saw Devola’s more narrow gaze on her, as well as 2B’s, though they were masked from view.

“... You didn't even get scratched,” 8D began, taking a step towards them, but Popola remained in the way. 

“There’s more androids better deserving of their attention than you.” 

8D’s gaze looked to the intrusive healer once before pushing her aside with a little more force than necessary. Not enough to cause any lingering damage as she halted herself against the empty table. 

“Nothing personal,” 8D muttered as she passed, keeping the hypocritical thought away.

2B stood up properly and ahead of Devola, tense, but not sensing an immediate threat. 

“I know why he left now,” 8D began, gesturing to the side of her temple with her index and middle fingers, before flicking her wrist out, letting it gain some distance before dropping her hand by her side. 

“But slow me can't figure it out till I’m in some ditch or another.” 

She gritted her teeth, trying to align her thoughts best as possible now that she confronted her abuser, unable to hold the anger in her voice back.

And why should she, when their type was the least respected?

“Best of YoRHa? You’re  _ fake _ . You couldn't give a damn if it doesn't affect you, hell I’m pretty sure you  _ adore _ being an abusive bitch huh?!” 

“Whatever happened between you two, this isn't the place to settle it!” Devola snapped, instinctively reaching for her side due to how tense this YoRHa looked, though realising she was unarmed, resorting to just keeping her hand in a loose claw.

“No, this can’t wait! Let everybody in this whole damn camp hear it!”

8D took one more step, now inches from the stoic android, noticing Devola shift back, almost giving them their due space.

“You going to say anything? Going to try and defend your ‘honor’ to YoRHa?” 8D’s glare narrowed, seeing no response at all from 2B.

“Or are you just going to stand there, stab my back when I turn around? I know you B-Types love doing that with ‘useless’ androids. Ever thought about how we felt?”

“8D…”

“Oh, now you want to talk? Did I hit too far home?”

“... What happened to you was not my fault.”

2B could see the slight shaking in 8D, no doubt from the anger she could not suppress. 

Their silence lingered. 

In fact, hardly any noise was present. 

It seemed like she caught the attention of the majority of the camp. 8D exhaled, her clenched fist shaking as she finally threw it towards 2B, who caught the wrist as it went past her tilted frame. She pushed against 8D’s neck as her hold circled tightly on it, slamming the D-Type against the counter, some of the medical supplies being scattered by the rough handling. 8D’s free hand was held down by Devola before she could counter, just letting out a frustrated snarl.

“Just a god damned coward,” She snarked, suppressing the trauma, particularly the sting of tears threatening her, “who can't even face the truth. Like every other B-Type...” 

“We’ll take care of it,” Popola’s more calm voice said as she came to assist now that it was safer, hands carefully taking 8D’s pinned arm around 2B’s grip.

“Just wait here, alright? We’re not done yet,” Devola’s said, looking once to Popola to make sure she was okay, her sister nodding back.

2B released her hold after she was sure they were fine, still silent, still not desiring to talk back. 

“I really hope that one day, you’ll understand this feeling. Not even having a comrade by your side, to be forever alone.” 

“That’s enough out of you.” Anemone warned, silencing the redhead immediately. 

“You can go back Devola, I’ll handle this.”

Devola nodded, her hold smoothly replaced by the more coarse gloves of the Resistance leader as they lead 8D to the other side of the camp. 8D’s eyes locked with 3H’s for a moment… seeing the disappointment… 

Why did all the abuse have to come from only the Battle Types… 

“You alright?” Devola enquired, noticing 2B’s attention shift to her, though subtly. 

“You can wait here if you think she will attack you again… If you need to talk about it, I won’t mind listening. 

“She’s right,” the simple, toneless answer came. It wasn't the first time such words berated her.

 

\---

 

_ … Recommendation is to eliminate the target and destroy their internal memory at the same time due to the potential- _

She sighed as the menu faded, looking into the darkness of space beyond the Bunker. 

If only such issues could be lost into that endless void… 

How did it come to black mail of all things?

The answer was simple, but after what happened according to 6O’s summary, there was more lingering hesitance instilled upon the Commander than before. 

“...Yes?” 

The sharp steps she had muted into the background halted, not too far from where the blonde stood. 

“4G and 32B have fully recovered. I simply wanted to know if they should be sent back to complete the mission.” 

The Commander turned around to look at the older Operator.

Business as usual.

“That won’t be necessary. I’ve already sent someone to 9S’ location.” 

21O raised an eyebrow, not aware of the shift in planning. 

“I would assume you sent 2B then?” 

“No. In fact, I was about to speak to you concerning that,” she folded her arms as she continued, “you will be monitoring 9E, however you will not make verbal contact.” 

“... Is that not 9O’s job?” 

The Commander nodded, of course this sounded as an odd request. Operators were all assigned certain types to look after, rarely switching between them. 

“9O is currently not present to do so. And I believe you are able to look after an E-Type temporarily.” 

“... Did something happen?” 

“Why do you ask?” The Commander’s tone was almost challenging an incorrect statement.

21O paused to consider her words, usually being the last one to question until recently. 

“You’re tense. And it doesn't seem to be due to 9S’ third attempt of deserting.” 

“... Allow me to worry about the issues of YoRHa. I only ask that you do your job.” 

“... When can 9O be expected to take over her position then?” 

“She won’t. Is that all?” 

“Yes, Commander.” 21O replied stiffly as she turned to leave, mentally wondering what had to have transpired for this to happen… And what fate aligned for her to watch 9S’ demise through another’s eyes. 

Damnit White, getting careless… 

She turned back, relaxing her fist as the menu reopened to where she left off, the confirmation tempting to accept… 

No, it should wait for a more appropriate time.

I can't rush this, she thought, allowing it to remain as a draft in her personal log. 

Perhaps another time, she considered as she looked away from the darkness, back towards the Command room… 

Of course she saw… Operators are fortunate to be able to make idle mistakes whereas one simple error on my side could kill the entire organisation.

 

\---

 

“Desert’s starting to break the signal, so I’ll just summarise the final update,” 4B said as she paced the flat sandy area, covered by the larger rocky walls snaking around, dislodged piping splitting this particular area in two. 

“It isn't current, but Jackass discovered some old world tech, as well as skeletal remains in the cave system. Apparently it’s a mass graveyard there. Considering the pace they were going before I left, we should be done in a few hours, my party included.”

“... Why are there humans there if they fled to the moon?” 

“Wish I knew, Operator. Anything else before I head back?” 

4B listened closely to the audio feed, the static making it more difficult to hear idly. “... from above, company, get out of-” 

4B drew her dulled spear immediately, surveying the area with what little information transferred. 

“Operator? You still there? ... Damnit.” 

4B mentally dismissed the call, the storms, both light and heavy circling the transporters greatly weakened any communication.

Nobody’s on the ground… 

4B tilted her gaze higher, more narrow from the harsh sunlight, backing away more to the centre, away from the rocky walls. 

“Show yourself,” she called out, keeping her spear close, only tilted slightly across her. A metallic thud caught her attention, turning to the broken pipeline immediately. He stood up properly after the impact left him. 

“Why did it have to be this one specifically,” Eve muttered, taking a casual step off the metal to land on the softer ground. 4B remained tense, but began backing away towards the caves. In larger numbers, they could easily kill him considering how he survived a group of five. 

“If you run, then I can't guarantee your wellbeing.” Eve rested a hand on his hip, head tilted as if he were cracking his neck.

“And I’m supposed to believe that you have a noble reason of sorts?” 

4B let the polearm rest in one hand as it slid to rest behind her. 

“You would hardly understand.” 

Eve sprinted after her, easily outmatching her pace not even five seconds in. Her reaction was more swift, parrying his fist with the tip, letting the reverb rotate it and hit his shoulder. He grunted, but circled around her while keeping a decent distance so he would not be stabbed. 

He’s fast… No way I can keep this going for hours.

“You scared, running away like that?” Eve taunted, standing between the broken pipes and rocky wall that lead back to the caves and the minicamp. 

She remained silent, assuming a high stance with her spear, holding nearer to the back with both thumbs facing each other. 

“You want to fight? Alright. I’m not going down that easily.” 

Eve struck first, hitting the spear’s blade aside with as much force as he could muster. 4B pulled her fingers back to avoid snapping them as the weapon’s rotation twirled around her thumb, taking a step and replacing her hold to connect the strike. Eve moved back to minimise the impact, but got stabbed at his collarbone by the smaller, sharp tip, catching it on the second stab, pulling it to bring 4B close enough to cripple.

His knee was blocked by the Type-4O spear that she summoned into her other hand, its magnetic tip digging into the flesh of his leg. He cried out sharply, shifting the hold of her dull spear into a fist and punching upwards, both of them releasing it as it spun high in the air, her free hand now returning to the blackened polearm as she pushed the edgeless front against the ground to increase their distance. A hiss escaped him as he pulled the metal tip out, taking the time to bend it between his bloody digits as it scored his hand to destroy the stiffer, magnetic rod within it. 

“I’ve fought someone with this before, learnt my lesson about it.” 

4B recalled the dull spear as she made the motion to sheathe it, appearing back behind her while she assumed a lower stance, holding the centre of the metal staff now as the tip pointed downwards. 

“... You’re healing?” 

4B expected to have seen far more blood at his leg, considering basic humanoid anatomy. There was barely any of it staining the scaled pants now. 

“I’m surprised your kind hasn't figured out how to do it yet, might have made this fight less reliant on speed.” 

Now she understood how he survived. 

I can't take him out alone if he heals like that… Shit… 

4B charged at Eve, deflecting the strike to the side using the useless metal. The spear slid around her waist, returning to strike his arm with sounds of cracking, but he ignored it, gripping her uniform and bashing his face against hers. She stumbled back from the sheer power, abandoning her hold as he yanked it from her. Any cry that wanted to emit being cut off from biting down. It was likely that more than just her nose broke. 

“It’s pretty heavy for a weapon,” Eve idly commented as he held the rod, fixing his hold in a fluid motion as he slammed it against her, appreciative of the loud crunch that emitted along with her suppressed cry of pain, just short of screaming. His red eyes still watched the B-Type, leaning a little into herself as she adjusted to the injury. 

“Why do you carry two of these though, is it not kinda pointless?” 

“Why aren't you trying to kill me?” 4B experimentally released her side, the sharp pains still present from what was likely broken bones, spitting out the liquid that pooled at the back of her mouth.

With strength and regenerative abilities like that, she barely understood his caution. 

“Let’s just say you YoRHa androids have our interest.” Eve remarked as he recovered some distance between them. 

4B did not dwell on the statement, striking with the older spear as Eve arced his strike, 4B biting her tongue as she slid under before retaliating by stabbing the spear and raking it across his ribs as she moved past him. 

The black staff slammed her head before she could go very far, struggling to maintain balance. She embedded the bottom of her weapon into the sand to avoid falling, using it as some support to turn and look back to that monster. He seemed to have clutched his side briefly from the smeared blood, tossing the spear in his other grasp so he could hold it near the middle. 

“You done yet?” Eve questioned as he let the rod rest against the ground, a smirk clear on his expression.

“Takes far more than that…” 

With hesitance, 4B lifted her polearm in both hands, keeping a low stance to avoid unneeded strain, both thumbs facing down to the sand. 

“It doesn't look like you’ll last any longer, though.” 

Eve lifted and swiped the staff at her again with less power, almost playfully, letting it get pushed to the ground. She grimaced, lightly letting a breath leave her as she returned to a mid stance, spear more levelled. She was just out of reach to stab him…

Eve took his staff back and held both hands at the center, considering to break the weapon for a more agile use. 

_ Respect your opponents. _ .. Yeah, as if they have any… 

Regardless, Eve decided against it, turning it to strike her with more force. Her spear barely managed to redirect it, the pale blade breaking from impact as it just missed her foot. 

All or nothing, she thought, stepping on top of the weapon as she raised her stance, rotating her front grip to face the other way, hissing from the pain as she stabbed the sharp stump towards him. Eve swatted it aside before it made contact with his abdomen, sliding the back of his hand across the weapon until he caught her wrist. 

“It’s been fun, but I’m done messing around.” Eve stated almost coldly, mostly for his carelessness. 

Don’t injure her, yeah, great job idiot. 

The blackened staff was released as he gripped her neck, other hand joining it not long after. 4B had attempted to pull her neck out of the space between his thumb and index, failing to do little more than shift in his tightened grasp. He could feel the blood racing past, feel her hands trying to rake his throat, her choking sounds as blood mixed with air, desperate to gasp for its purity. 

Eve kept his grip, unrelenting even after her struggles weakened, after her last attempt to pull her neck free, and even a little after she seemed to faint… 

He let her collapse on the sand, releasing his shaky hands that almost seemed like imposters to his wild eyes. 

“... I really don't like this idea… What’s Adam going to say now…”

Eve ran his fingers across the tattoo in an attempt to calm himself, remembering how his brother described it, vaguely feeling his presence now, reassuring, almost guiding.

“All I know is that when he’s finished… You’re as good as dead…” 

And maybe that’s a good thing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published - December 10 2017  
> Updated - Pending.  
> Here's chapter 10. Enjoy the read.

You're dying, well done on falling below 6%... is this the honor you were seeking?

 I don’t need your words.

It doesn't change the fact that he's left you to die.

 He didn't.

You despise machines. You _know_ he’s left you for dead.

 Why did he bring me here then?

Same reason you brought me?

 ...

 I know I want to just give up, to just fall and rot away…

‘But I won’t let you force my thoughts that easily’?

 I’m better than that...

I’m just as tired as you are…

 Then keep quiet... I can already see the darkness.

I know. Shame.

 Why do you have the same voice as her?

Why do you have to impersonate me for lost company?

 ...

 The minute I get to edit what's on and off again, you’re dead.

…

Don't worry, you'll get to join me soon.

 ...

Sounds like those machines are coming back. Go ahead, Number 2.

A2 leaned off of her fist as she sniffed, listening closely to distinguish the machine type before it appeared.

If it's another one of those kids again… Rigid, long loops...

“Pascal?”

“Hello, A2.”

She sighed a breath she subconsciously held, wiping at her eyes lightly with her thumb. This again...

“May I ask how you're feeling?”

“Everything’s just dandy,” she muttered, not bothering to pay attention towards him, flicking the liquid off in some direction.

“I don’t mean to intrude, but you seem to talk to yourself often when you rest.”

“Any luck with the YoRHa?”

Pascal paused, recomposing his thoughts.

“Yes. She seemed relatively unharmed. It felt wrong collecting her, however.”

“Probably alive somewhere else.”

“Perhaps.” Pascal wondered the idea as he set the lifeless soldier down on the built-in counter at the back.

“I will listen to your instructions after your arm is at least covered. It would be safer if the children did not find any left over stains.”

“And you’re doing that how?”

Pascal walked to her side in order to have a better view before continuing. “Your arms, do they have gloves or something similar on?”

“Nope, that’s muscle and plate.”

“... I see. They’re not recent, correct?”

“8 years of damage.”

Pascal nodded, looking over the limp arm once before returning to the deceased YoRHa, reaching for the smaller crafting knife across the counter.

“I brought something to support your arm when the healing process begins. I worry about how long your kind has been fighting for to gain equipment like that easily.”

“Makes it easier to scavenge.”

“Is that not a consequence?” Pascal positioned the blade in a backward grip, pinching the cloth together to let the blade enter in a smooth fashion.

“You really think they give a shit? Hundreds could die and it wouldn't matter to them... Just a bunch of loose ends gone.”

He rotated his hold and began to cut carefully, avoiding the skin as he did so.

“Have some compassion A2, not everyone wishes you harm.”

“... Right.”

Pascal continued in silence, unsure how to even proceed any further if it did not pertain to her current status.

Still a harsh look on life though…

He pulled the sleeve off once the wrist of it was severed, taking the vambrace that had been semi placed on her other cold arm before going back to level himself with the veteran. She flinched as soon as he made contact, growling.

“Have you considered trimming your hair? It seems to be interrupting your vision.”

“Was just thinking,” she muttered, focusing as he took her arm again more gently and tilted it to face the exposed injury towards him.

“I’m not sure you’ll feel it, but this should make the fit better.”

The only thing felt was the muted pain in her elbow, the wound still sensitive. She distracted her mind from it by attempting to curl her good hand into a fist, knowing full well that currently, it was impossible.

“Why are you helping me like this?”

“Is there a reason I shouldn't?” He did not break the pace as he enquired, some confusion evident.

_I’m not worth it._

“... Doesn't make sense. We’re still at war.”

“That is correct,” Pascal began as he finished fitting the sleeve, as if it were never removed before, “however, not everyone wishes to takes part. Anemone understands that quite well.”

“Wait, Anemone? You _talk_ to her?”

It was disbelieving and yet…

“Yes, are you acquainted?”

“Acquainted? What does that-” she narrowed her eyes as she thought, the crimson cracking faint lines to the skin under, breathing the air, causing a small, itching sensation she ignored, “... yeah…” A2’s head tilted downwards, letting her good hand lay against the metal armrest, digging the blackened digits into it as her voice dropped to a whisper.

“But she’s lost all my respect,” she hissed.

Pascal watched her for a few moments longer, slowly releasing his hold, noticing the clawed hand and the sharper sounds, yet he did not know how to calm the agitated veteran.

“... You may speak about it if you wish to,” he offered, friendly as he took the leather vambrace again, circling it from under her arm, and began tying the two threads before A2 spoke up again.

“What would you know about relations, when you can't actually feel them?” A2 spat, huffing as her fist clenched, a silvery-white line left behind each chipped nail.

“It can be a mutual distrust, or the greatest bond… I suppose what you said is technically accurate, but I didn't intend anything bad by this.”

“... Whatever.”

They continued on without speaking, A2 by breathing, to calm down and gradually loosen the tension, digits gliding over the small indents, Pascal in ensuring the brace could not be removed easily, eventually tucking the loose ends under at the wrist.

“It should hold now,” he said as he placed her arm back, only seeing a curt movement of her head.

“May I ask why you could not just drink the blood?”

“Cheap systems. Can’t sort out that kinda stuff,” she replied, sitting up as she ran her good hand across the coarse leather, feeling the intricate lines of the softer string.

“I thought about how to do it, just need a knife. Makes it easier, but you need to catch the blood.”

“... Alright, how much would that be?”

“... Dunno. You’re pretty much bleeding it dry if that helps.”

“Um…” Pascal tapped one of his fingers against the other. “How will you retain it?”

A2 raised her hand, sliding it across the collar bone jutting out until the black groove at the shoulder, resting her index a little past it, and sliding her thumb back against the bone, “... Major part of the system goes out here-ish. Gonna hurt, but you need to cut it open and pour it there.”

“I can’t hurt you anymore than this. I do hope you understand that we are not familiar to this type of restoration.”

“You got some better idea then?” She snapped, immediately clenching her jaw after to stop anything else.

“... I’ve seen 9S heal 2B by inserting a needle to her neck. Would it not be wiser to extract the blood and insert it there?”

A2 silently shifted her hand to rest against the silent, cold skin of her neck, sliding it down to the two edges of the lower collarbone, then up by a little.

“I don’t know what’s there with it. If one more breaks down... “ A2 went quiet, pressing a little further against the skin, hoping for some faint pulse, _anything_ at all besides the tightening of her throat, what it could have been for so long...

“... You’re scared, aren’t you?” Pascal extended a hand to her shoulder, thankful she did not flinch again, wishing he could help more than just… _this_.

“I don't want to die.” Her hand slipped off limply after the final utterance.

“That won't happen to you, A2, I promise. I won’t press you to take risks you do not wish to. I was merely offering the alternative.”

“Honestly, I never looked at how they’re made. But I know all three systems pass by it and on both sides.”

“Could you call a menu to show it in detail?”

A2 raised her hand as she recalled the mental menu in her mental vision, navigating it with slight twitching movements. If only she had found a more recent android to loot from, the clutter an annoyance…

Denied: Insufficient Rights.

All further menus faded as her hand dropped back at rest.

“It’s still broken.”

Pascal wondered for a moment, how to best move forward in this case. There was risk in all of the options, but which is the safest?

“If the issue if about repeatedly inserting the needle, would it be better if it was a constant stream? I think we may have some extra cables that could carry it.”

“I’d prefer that.”

_Sorry for being a worthless burden._

“... Thanks.”

 

\---

 

“That's pretty much it. Got some fancy software or somethin’ that boosts signal for the others, and we're just there to inject it for Jackals. Got it, Toby?”

“I won't repeat myself: it's 2B.”

“... Ts’what I keep sayin’ - Toby,” 5B sighed as she looked ahead to the other two, probably conversing about non-mission related topics.

“‘Sides, you didn't have a problem with it till now.”

“There was little point in correcting you before,” 2B responded, noticing 5B tilt her head in her direction.

“Don’t gotta be so pissed though. If t’is a bother, you go ahead on your own way.”

_Emotions are prohibited… Emotions are prohibited…_

“It’s fine.” 2B turned to gaze down, eyes tracing the flowing patterns of sands, vaguely seeing a slight shade difference, likely from what little forest foliage travels through here.

“I completed a mission here a while back,” 2B shifted the topic before something else happened, “you need light weapons for the majority of encounters.”

“Desert dweller? Swear, you’ve been on ‘em all.” 5B chuckled. “Don’t mean it as sarcastic, just the rumors were right: best of YoRHa, can go just ‘bout anywhere.”

2B curled her hand into a loose fist, “... I suppose that’s correct.”

“Said somethin’ about light weapons, why?”

“It’s rare, but there are groups of machines that explode. It’s easier to take them out with agility.”

“... Gimme a sec,” 5B said stiffly, jogging ahead and reaching a hand to 12D’s shoulder. Words were exchanged with a slightly reduced pace, but 2B was not focused on that. More on how… free they were.

Perhaps ignorant is best suited in that regard. She barely recalled why she even accepted that invitation to join them, and from the defender no less… 5B waited until 2B walked beside her again, continuing her paced stride.

“Sorry, just makin’ sure they were aware.”

“Combat tactics?” 2B enquired, looking straight ahead.

“Well, t’was more for 12D there. Lost her partner to one of those, chips and all.” 5B extended her hand to clutch the grip of her golden sword, testing its weight briefly before releasing it.

“... Ever lost someone permanently?”

“Yes.”

“Then suppose you know how it feels encounterin’ their killer?”

_Repeatedly._

5B gazed towards the quiet B-Type a while after.

No doubt forcing the silence.

“Can I just ask somethin’, for their sake?”

“What is it?”

“If you can, make sure 3H comes out unharmed if they’re ‘round. Not askin’ you to risk your life, don’t work like that… Just think 12D’ll appreciate it.”

“Whatever happens, happens,” 2B responded, keeping to a monotonous voice.

“... Aye, suppose t’is right… you okay, Toby?”

There was a pause before she responded, “Why do you ask?”

“You seem kinda… distant, like you’re on autopilot. Somethin’ happen?”

“It doesn't matter.”

“Well, if you need it, we’re the same type. Could probably understand you.”

A smile almost broke her stoic guise, unnoticed by 5B. Same type? They could not be more different…

At least… at least she actually cares for her allies…

Did I treat 9S this badly? 8D was correct, but…

“It’s nothing we can’t handle, emotionlessness included.”

“Personal mantra?”

If only she knew.

“It applies to the entire of YoRHa.”

“Suppose so, only till it doesn't.” 5B looked upwards for a brief moment, before returning to look ahead, keeping an eye out for hostiles.

“... Said you lost someone. Doesn't it affect you?”

“It impedes mission efficiency to dwell on that.”

“Even the mighty fall, Toby,” 5B folded her arms, gripping on the sleeve, “if you still got friends, you outta work on that attitude, reach out to ‘em...”

Her memory shifted to 6O and 9S, involuntarily. What did she do to deserve such a… compassionate? Selfless... and such a… fate like this.

“Even if t’is another loner, or someone you’ll never repay for their kindness. They’ll appreciate it.”

“... Why are you telling me this?”

There was some silence from the foreign battler before responding, “Let’s just say… Been there, done that, both sides. Still got a debt to repay myself… thin’ is, they’re not always there in the end and not many androids realise that… your old partner still out there?”

2B tensed, not willing to dwell there, and yet such simple words forced it.

“Yes.”

“... Best I can tell you: if there’s stuff to finish between you two, do it. Even if the outcome is… not what either of you wanted, they deserve that as much as you do. That's a relation, Toby, equal give and take.”

“Like your other members?”

“That… well… t’is somethin’ else entirely. Sorry, but if anyone’s gonna tell you that, t’is them.”

“... I understand.”

2B brushed some of the stray hair, wondering on those words. 5B was not wrong there… perhaps a repeated offer was not as redundant as she initially thought.

 

\---

 

Eve halted before the narrow dead end, his opponent gently stirring in his arms. There was complete silence now that his shoes never broke contact with the ghost white cement. He knelt to place the B-Type on the ground, pulling the black sash free from where it covered 4B’s eyes, only so he could see any tricks she could pull once fully awake, once the peace fell from her visage.

Now what… Adam didn't tell me what to do after… does he expect me to watch her?

He moved back as soon as she flinched, instincts likely coming into play due to the shift in environment. 4B made it to a semi kneel before having to clutch her side with a strained breath, the pain sharper now that time has passed, vaguely acknowledging the sound of blood flow at her ears.

“What the...?” Going from such a muted environment to complete colourlessness, aside from the black spots…

“If you try to run, I’ll break more than your ribs,” Eve growled, remaining tense to react to any threatening movement.

“... Are those dead androids?” 4B quickly raised to stand and rather tall at that, not taking a chance to relax with this animal.

“Yeah, they’ve been gone a while though.”

“That’s it then?” 4B’s azure gaze narrowed, adjusting to the unknown light as she stepped to him once. Even if he won the fight, she still needed to assert, to keep brave and powerful.

“Don’t try to challenge me,” Eve snarled, unfazed by her attempts, clawed hand twitching.

“You’re going to kill me anyway,” she shrugged with her free arm, “what are you waiting for?”

“Personally, you’d be begging for it by now,” Eve shook his head, “but Adam doesn't want to risk your death.”

“... You’re close to him? Adam, I mean.”

“Why do you care so suddenly?” Eve’s saddened expression shifted, more wary of the white haired android.

“Like you said, I try anything and you’ll hurt me, but you won’t kill me… seeing as we’re not fighting, there’s no harm in talking.”

Eve rested his knuckles against his waist. “Talk to yourself. You androids always have a catch with that charm.”

Eve did a brief glance over the battler, his eyes seething with an emotion she couldn't quite understand as he challenged her gaze.

“Honestly, you might as well preserve your condition. Knowing him, it’ll just get worse from here.”

“Thanks for the suggestion,” she responded flatly, then broke her gaze to look at the area in better detail. Just pure geometry, each edge perfect and deliberate, almost ever expanding to an unknown destination… but any likely path that was an exit turned out of view, or had larger cement blocks covering them…

“... Are you just going to stand there the whole time?” Her eyes darted back to him, more uncomfortable as he seemed to stare.

“Not like you can do anything about it.” Eve crossed his arms, grinning a few moments later. “I’d love to see you try though.”

4B exhaled as she took a step back, forfeiting this challenge for now. Not when he was so… ready. She called the mental menu with very slight movements of her hand at rest.

No signal… great, hopefully she wouldn’t not be called a deserter for disappearing.

 

\---

 

He observed each swing and movement from the machines fighting in the pit below. He could hear the unity amongst them, spectators and combatants alike, and how they adored the champion. Masamune never killed them, the hammer never fatal, only a tap or brief glide over them as he slid between foe after foe, dexterous, precise.

Who would suspect machines could wield such grace?

So it seemed only the experienced thrived, and the others were at their mercy, rarely receiving such kindness from an elite, unless they decided to fool around… 9S sighed, leaning back against his hand where he sat with one still remaining on the sharpened sword beside him, a bird’s eye view opposite the entrance.

“What do you think drives them?” He turned to look at Adam, having been in ‘silence’ for some time now, ignoring the one-eyed gaze covered by a stained fabric.

“They’re part of your network,” 9S said simply, wary of his words and intentions.

In truth, if their alignments and interests did not conflict, Adam would be one of the best to converse with…

“They left some time ago, severing themselves in exchange for this fate,” he crossed one leg over the other as he continued spectating, “they are more advanced than your kind suspects. They learn.”

“I know. They have their own motivations and ideas, and that’s good for them.”

“So you’ve conversed with them. Why do they fight?”

“You can guess that yourself, Adam.”

Adam hummed, a slight curl of a smile. “I’m merely seeking information, and through collaboration, you can accept the play that emotions cause in perspective.”

“... How does that work?”

His curiosity got the better of him there, interested in this despite… well, it couldn't be considered fatal, especially with his betrayal. Regardless, he needed to learn how to wait with such ideas.

“Consider two different beings.” He turned to look to 9S, seeing the icy, questioning gaze.

“Relationships, emotions, companionship, style, it is unique to the individual. Of course as they learn, they all fight in the same manner, strike the same, dodge in a similar manner. The difference is how they use it.”

Adam gestured forward towards the fight, 9S seeing Masamune glide to a halt, shaking with an adrenalin of sorts as he turned to stand facing the crowd, hammer in both hands as he held it at center.

“A new record!” the flyer announced as it hovered around the edges, “400 in 47 minutes, held by the champion, Masamune!”

The blacksmith bowed deeply as the cheers rang out, some calling his name, others exclaiming of such a feat.

“He’s got a lot of skill,” 9S commented, almost envying that machine’s ability.

“He is an individual who has mastered his style. No two machines will ever fight the same once that is achieved.”

9S looked back to Adam again, eyebrows furrowed.

“Does that apply to you and Eve?”

“Yes, even with twins.”

“... Then why are you here? You’d have more variety with the Resistance.”

“Were they not your allies?” Adam mused, tempted to press this further.

9S only shook his head, finishing by keeping his gaze away from Adam.

“I understand why you left. The veil your kind carries masks all originality amongst their order. The Resistance… less so, I would imagine.”

“What do you expect, when they all think the same?”

“... So then you are no better.”

9S clenched the blade tighter in his grasp. Surely he is nothing like them… or was it merely the phrasing?

“If I wasn’t,” 9S began, careful to keep his tone levelled, “we’d be fighting right now.”

“Then not everyone is the same, as you stated, and we are currently spectating machines, with little intention of killing.”

“... I’m in no condition to fight you.”

“So you tell yourself such a truth,” Adam said simply, catching the confusion accenting the scanner’s face.

“When did this change to truths?”

“Everything is a singular truth,” Adam uncrossed his leg, to pull them up and sit properly cross-legged, “you’ve seen a different truth, so you’re currently handling it, correct?”

“... That doesn't make sense… they aren’t singular.”

Adam chuckled once, unnerving 9S as he searched for some answer to this cryptic topic.

“You know better than that, 9S. In fact, an example is all around us. They fight and observe for a truth they believe in, not merely existing exclusively.”

“... Then what is it?”

“There is no real answer to it. Again, it goes back to the concept of individuality: one sees a truth they believe in, their resolve is a truth, and so their beliefs are shaped by it.”

Adam paused, letting the words sink in, 9S’ eyes distant, occasionally shifting as he thought.

“For instance, your mantra, ‘Glory to Mankind’. That too, is a truth. It may be false, however its validity is solely based on the perception of the individual.”

“If you know so much about this,” 9S started, his gaze almost analysing the single red pupil staring back, “then why is there a conflict of interest?”

“That, Nines, is very simple to explain...”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published: 8 January 2018  
> Updated - Pending.  
> Here's chapter 11, albeit late. I had some difficulty getting it right among some other stuff.  
> Enjoy.

Several trials concluded during the course of the explanation, leaving little to the imagination as it went back and forth, question to answer to another question. The conflict of interest had been reduced to something of an excuse, a convenience, a non-existence, an arbitrary thought. 9S knew the true answer. He knows himself better than most.

“If I had to make an assumption, perhaps it stems from what you were created to do. Now that YoRHa no longer dictates your actions, you are at a loss,” Adam concluded with a winded tone.

“You’re not wrong,” 9S replies, mind dwelling on the theory behind his words.

“Of course, there can be more accuracy if I am aware of your thoughts.”

“It’s quite fine. I can figure out the rest.”

As friendly as Adam was, he knew far better than to give his mind, the only thing he could really control at this point. 9S had his own freedom now.

“I’ve no doubt on that, Nines,” Adam rose to stand, smoothing the lower part of his shirt for neatness, “however, do be careful in only taking one of its meanings. There’s far more to perceive with a open mind.”

9S kept his gaze as he rose to stand himself, some pain spiking in his side, barely suppressed by the tightening grip to his sword.

“You say that like everyone does it.”

“They do,” he began, taking a step down to be on the same ground as the scanner, “in fact, it is the simplest way to go about their existence.”

“It’s not that simple.” 9S closed his eyes for a brief moment, before looking back to his red eye again.

“Exactly. You’re catching onto it now.” Adam nodded, satisfied that at least something was learnt in this encounter. “As interesting as our conversation is, I must take my leave now.”

“Where are you going?”

“It will hardly matter in the coming hours. Rest assured, I keep my distance where appropriate.”

9S nodded, but said nothing else as he looked down to the fight. It bothered him how dismissive Adam was of sharing himself... Judging by the dwindled crowd, it was a novice. He waited until Adam’s presence vanished, residue ‘magic’ included. His charisma was impossible to ignore, even with the lingering effects.

A shaky sigh left 9S during the prospect, but Adam’s assumption was wrong.

I just haven’t moved on yet.

He began to walk to the exit, taking care to keep the sword’s edge from dragging on the concrete, weaving past the machines that were present. Was it not enough? Did he need to be more active in his desire?

Of course, you asked her to come back.

And simply the fact that his desire to be alive willed death in many aspects. The unfortunate android who got to be a 9S model, stuck with the android who had such a grip, an influence on his life. Of course, nothing was easy when intentions conflicted.

If I go back, dead or alive, she’ll just kill me and the memories will… no.

He refused to return to the beginning of this ordeal again. He had a life to take control of, a debt to repay… well, more a sword to trade back.

Funny how it was A2 out of everyone that placed him on this path. And that was an opportunity he would not waste.

The chatter of the crowd quietened as he went down the stairs, only just audible by the final step. 9S let his thoughts leave as he focused on the present moment again. Rex stood with Masamune by the entrance counter, the blacksmith chuckling for a moment.

“Your words are far beyond mine, brother. I do see where your intention comes from regardless. And yes, unfortunately it is better to be a warrior in a garden.” Masamune’s hand left the counter to adjust his helmet, back facing towards the scanner.

“I do not see a time of peace for us, and perhaps even in the next generation,” Rex admitted with a low tone, “it may only stop when both sides only has their bare fists as weapons.” Rex noticed 9S standing a respectable distance from them, but continued on, “I wish for that day to never come. This group would thrive in such a place, but I dare not be responsible for leading another subjugation.”

Rex gestured with his newer arm forward. “I do hope to hold out for the day our enemies see eye-to-eye, like 9S.”

Masamune turned his rigid body enough to see the ex-YoRHa, motioning him to come closer. “This android shares your beliefs, I can assure you by my life.” 9S joined them at their sides, letting the blade touch the floor for the moment.

“Thank you,” he said, biting down on his hesitance. “I know we haven't exactly been merciful, especially in this region... I guess this war’s gone on for so long, it's hard to think we can just stop.”

“Perhaps for most,” the blacksmith nodded, “but that doesn't apply to you, or your partner in some cases.”

“... Yeah,” 9S responded more quietly, his thoughts staying only for a moment. “Thanks for your work, Masamune,” he raised the sword slightly as indication before settling it down again.

“No, it is I who should thank you 9S.” The blacksmith bowed in a brisk movement. “Were it not for your visit, I would be no different to the others above.”

“Uh...  I didn’t do anything.” 9S narrowed his gaze, trying to figure out what he meant. “We just passed by.”

“And your partner allowed her blade to be sharpened. I feel as though that encounter helped ward off the madness.”

“Madness? Did the outsiders not cause it?” Rex added, resting one arm against the counter.

“... It is not something easily explained, in fact, anyone who could have known is likely gone. The guards all agreed that an android murdered Immanuel. However, it was our downfall to accept the help of the God-fearing machines…” Masamune tilted his head to the ground, a robotic sigh emitting. “... It is for the best. There would have been more murder had they not come. It is a lesser of two evils.”

“I’m sorry,” 9S began, regret deep in his tone, “we were just there to investigate and confirm a visual. Killing your guardsmen wasn't our intention at all.”

“You caused it…” Rex wondered aloud, Masamune’s gaze falling back onto it. “Your kind caused the madness. And all you can do is say ‘sorry’?”

“Wait, wait,” 9S’ eyes widened, his free hand making a calming gesture. “I don’t know how those machines came to you. We took care of it before our mission here. The forest kingdom...” he hesitated, those cold words coming back to him. _Orders are orders…_ “was observation only. We were looking for someone.”

“Immanuel is dead. If you didn’t kill him, then who did?”

“At ease, Rex.” It only grunted at Masamune’s words, before diverting its gaze behind the scanner. “It was A2, was it not?”

“You know her?” 9S tilted his head. It was a foreign idea to think that A2 spared Masamune…

“If I am not mistaken, that is hers.” Masamune raised his metallic hand before 9S spoke, “I simply want to ask about her wellbeing, despite the ill omen of her blade.”

9S eventually spoke up, though his gaze remained on Rex despite the latter not returning it. “She is injured. It isn’t fatal... but she won’t be around for a while.”

“I understand… send her my regards should you be able to converse with her.”

Rex cleared its throat. “I dislike interrupting conversation, but is that your ally, 9S?”

Rex gestured to his side, both 9S and Masamune following its direction. There walked a YoRHa-Type android towards them.

“That’s not 2B... 9S?” Masamune turned his gaze to the scanner, hand curling around the sheathed hammer’s length as he noticed 9S’ shock.

“O-operator?” He was frozen in place, unable to tear his gaze from the familiar blonde. Though the uniform was different, the same look and air was present. There was predominant blood and oil staining both uniform and drawn blades.

“Intruder!” Rex snarled as he flung a fist towards her, missing as she circled around it. Masamune also joined in, his hammer clashing against the Type 3 sword, its strength redirecting the blade away. What machines remained in the room fled for the arena to better protect the novices.

_It couldn't be… It has to be some kind of messed up nightmare…_

“9S!”

_Please be fake… please be some cheap knockoff._

9S snapped to attention once Masamune’s elbow grazed his waist to wind up a strike, the blacksmith dangling from the rigid blade. Putting his life in danger for the scanner.

_Shit…_

9S slid away from the two robots, seeming to have the situation ‘controlled’. 9E noticed it, backing away from the two robots to stand before the elevator. Masamune landed back on the ground as the blade reappeared away from his hold.

“I can’t stay here...” 9S said, raising his blade in both hands to fight despite the pain, despite the terror infused in his frame.

“We’ll cover you, leave!” Masamune’s hammer slammed against the side of the ‘Operator’. Only it was blocked by Rex’s redirected arm, creating a considerable dent.

The biped snarled, its other arm sweeping under the blade, yet above Masamune as it turned the fight around, placing the intruder at the furthest point it could muster from the exit. 9S ran for the elevator, risking none of the precious time given to him. His gaze met hers once, relief waving through his body as the doors slid shut, hand moving to call his systems menu. It couldn’t be.

Those eyes were too thirsty to be 21O’s.

 

\---

 

The desert fell quiet after the final enemy’s combustion, adding its metal to the already littered area. They believed it was rare for explosive machines to roam in such a harsh climate, and yet they were common like desert bipeds. Of course, due to their destructive natures, one life was claimed. 2B pried her blade from the remains of a machine runner, listening to the distant sounds and their words. She only kept them in the side of her sight, not too far from the terminal.

“I knew this was going to happen,” 12D scoffed, stained by the brief crimson rain mere moments ago, seeming to some impact with how lightly her frame shook.

Maybe this could have been avoided if a scanner was part of their group.

“Machines have been gettin’ more aggressive. Should’ve known they’d target terminals,” 5B remarked as she stabbed her blade into the ground, causing it to reappear sheathed at her back moments later.

“That’s not what I’m talking about.” 12D’s gesture caught 2B’s attention, noticing it pointed directly at her.

“... Not this again,” 5B sighed, turning to look once, then back to the defender, “they’re just stats. Nobody’s got a perfect survival rate.”

2B remained quiet, tensing her armed hand, thumb digging into the guard of her katana. Surely she hasn't done anything to wrong them, so why was there hostility?

“There’s ‘statistics’, then there’s guaranteed death, 5B.” 12D lowered her gesture, hand curling into a fist. “Name a mission she’s ran that had _no_ fatalities.”

5B went quiet, her expression out of view even as 2B turned to face them properly. Her respect for defenders was declining at this stage.

“... You did any of those, Toby?” 5B looked to her, quickly correcting her position to include the revered battler, but remaining somewhat between both of them.

“Solo missions,” 2B said, noticing the slight shake of 12D’s head.

“How can she be considered the best if _nobody_ ever survives?”

“Easy. Toby’s slayin’ Goliaths Class all the time, and maybe some odd job here ‘n there. If I hadn’t fucked up... maybe that’d be me too.” 5B paused, considering her next words with more care. “Aye, t’is a shame 3H died, but you got her data intact. T’is our fault anyway for not draggin’ a scanner alon’.”

“Why are you defending her?”

“Not defendin’,” 5B corrected, “but you can’t just throw your anger on a random,” she continued as she approached the dark-haired defender. “You really need to grow up, 12D,” the battler muttered, then looked back to 2B for a moment, holding the flash drive up.

“Mind startin’ it? T’is gonna take a while.”

2B nodded, dispersing the tension from her katana as she twirled it up to be sheathed. Once she held her hand out, 5B tossed it with an under throw.

If that went on any longer, there might have been another dead android. Perhaps it was lucky for the defender that 5B was likeable.

2B caught it a little higher, glancing at the black drive once then ahead again. 5B pulled 12D close by her hair, voice dropping low. Some guilt crept over the vague, ill-fitting happiness at the rough handling. But she did not try to listen, prefering to head to the terminal and just begin the protocol. Its condition remained the same, with the exception of a on-screen prompt that indicated an unstable signal, disappearing as it began to execute the data.

Maybe it was just a programming flaw between the Battler and Defender types, that one was always vicious with the other.

There’s too many exceptions to that idea, if it were true.

2B redrew the blade backwards, tossing it up to catch the blunt metal just above the guard. As she slid her thumb down the small line of grooves, familiar places came to mind.

Park, forest, ruins, factory, village, park… Each notch in the pristine metal unforgettable.

At least, for a while.

“... I get it!” 12D finally pushed 5B away out of annoyance.

“Then act like it. We’re all on fine lines, just one word,” 5B brought her hand up, a click emitting before her hand halted in motion, “and you’re gone. Again.”

12D snapped to face the side, gritting her teeth with an audible growl. “You’re not above me, hell, neither of you are. Having a Battler designation isn’t freedom.”

“Sure I am. I don’t let other androids’ problems mess with me.”

“What if you died instead of 3H, then what?”

“I’d probably forget a good chunk of my memories and you’d be grinnin’ again.” 5B crossed her arms, only just containing her annoyance. “If you weren’t _lookin’,_ we all got hit. Sure, Toby got blasted off further. But you can see the damage,” 5B gestured towards 2B with one hand before returning it. 2B dropped her blade to hold properly again, instinctively shifting the injured side back. She had attracted enough unwanted attention as is, and counting cuts on a blade was not reassuring.

“... How can you be so cold to all of this?”

“Many reasons, but pickin’ one for you… t’is that I don’t _like_ you so much as, say, 3H.” 5B let her hands rest by her side. “Listen to her next time, mind your own business. Anyway… we’ve wasted enough time.”

“Agreed,” 2B added, processing the scene for herself. So it may be normal after all. But not without reason.

That’s something to keep in mind then.

 

\---

 

Heh, if progress stays like this, you’ll be recovered soon.

    And?

Well… I’m wondering how you’re going to get yourself killed this time.

    Use the other voice.

I like this one. It isn’t dead.

    Unfortunately.

...I don’t know about that. You keep cowering at the simple thought. But you did get Number 4 killed twice...

    That's… I don’t have to justify it-

To the voice that was always there.

    No.

The voice... that tried to help you.

And yet, the same one that ratted you out. Poor, helpless Number 2.

 _Don’t. Try_ . To be _her_. You’re not real...

Eight years counting. Eight more than your ‘friends’.

    ...It was justified.

Thank the Gods you bit her neck, gave her a reason to fear you...

Pity you didn't follow through.

    I wouldn’t.

Really? Wasn’t there a… hmm… ‘It just felt right’?

    Not even close!

Maybe… if she tried _just a little more_ to help you. You wouldn’t be such a disgrace.

    Call it whatever you want... it doesn't matter in the end.

Really? And what if, say, your team outright rejects you for what you are? That’ll be something, seeing you die, and yet you’re _still alone._

    They wouldn’t...

The only one that tolerated you is dead twice. Nobody likes a crier. Hell, I think I’m just here because you can’t _survive_ by yourself.

    “Shut up already!”

A2’s good hand dug into the temple through her hair, lasting only a second before it was wrenched off. Her breath froze with unknown fear, hand shaking from the tension to pull it free.

“You’re safe, please!” Pascal spoke in a tranquil voice, “it’s just us, A2.”

It’s just Pascal… there’s nobody else around...

“Let go,” she growled, trying again to pull her hand free, but it remained still under his grasp. Despite the accelerated healing, she still lacked the strength to do anything permanent.

“No. I won’t let you hurt yourself- oh dear, you’re bleeding again...”

Pascal’s free hand moved to check the severity of the injury, gently brushing the hair aside to see just a trickle of that familiar liquid.

_And they had just finished transferring it minutes ago..._

“... Is there any way to remove what you are speaking to? It seems unhealthy.” Pascal’s tone had a hint of worry as he looked to her, conceding to his hold with a sigh.

“It’s nothing you can fix,” A2 intoned, “been there almost as long as me.”

“Is it not an error of logic?”

“No... I just hear voices alright?”

Pascal shook his head. “That doesn’t sound right.”

“Look, this isn't something you can just _magically_ fix, Pascal! ...It’s not a physical injury.”

“I… well... ” Pascal hesitated, grip loosening around her wrist, “I’m only doing what I believe you need in order to recover… If I am able to fix any additional problems, it would be for the best.”

“Yeah. I appreciate it…” A2’s head tilted downwards. “Sorry.”

“I understand. You’re in more pain than I would dare imagine. It affects a machine’s attitude as well.”

“You can’t feel anything though.”

“I suppose there isn’t a difference between feelings and disconnections…” Pascal went quiet, releasing his hold on her hand and letting his own idle by his side. “I wanted to ask. What happened to your weapon?”

“... What about it?” A2 made a conscious effort to come off less aggressive. After all, it wasn’t his fault. She rolled her wrist once due to Pascal’s solid hold, eventually placing it on the armrest.

“There’s cracks all along the blade.” Pascal held it in his hand to look over the ridges, feeling its lightness in his grasp.

“Dunno. Not my sword.” A2 answered simply, unsure of what else to say on the matter.

“... Is this not 9S’?”

“We fought, shit happened, and we traded blades.”

“Did… did 9S do this to you?” He remembered 2B’s words about his sudden violent tendencies.

“It’s pretty much all his fault, right down to this.” She sighed, gritting her teeth as she took a deeper breath. “The nasty shit wasn’t him. Was some blonde…”

The injuries he inflicted was a blessing compared to her cruelty…

Surely it would be easier to accept by now?

“It’s fine. I’m sure it won’t be important once you’ve fully recovered again!” Pascal assured, trying to divert the topic in a smooth manner.

_If only such optimism was true._

“... How many chances even exist for us?” A2’s somber tone muttered, causing Pascal to lean closer for her words, some metallic noises emitting from the odd movement. He adjusted his voice to be softer as well.

“Well… I suppose that it comes down to faith and self worth. At least, according to the philosopher Nietzsche.” Pascal noticed A2 lift her head higher, back to a neutral position. “Though his views are quite tasteful, he did not believe that a higher power existed.”

“I do,” her hand curled into a tight fist, “if only to kill the bastard one day.”

“... Would you mind if I began to clean the blood off you?” Pascal’s voice carried anxiety as he interjected.

Understandable, considering his pacifism to her bloodlust.

A2 stiffened for a moment, wondering on his offer. “... No. Just do your stuff.”

 

\---

 

Despite what he had heard about the forest kingdom, he did not expect such an abrupt shift in scenery… How long had it been since the fight with the duet? 9S kept his sprint, feeling sick at the amount of decommissioned machines, most of them elaborately placed and destroyed. Especially the purple ones.

Did they think it would revive the king?

_Absurd._

9S slowed down at the entrance of the shopping mall, panting from the lengthy dash. All of this torment… simply because he didn’t die. Even to the point of sending someone akin to 21O to kill him.

Was it not 2B’s assignment?

He stopped, opening his menu back to the systems menu. The pain was far less with the self modification, but as a precaution, he slid the bar completely down.

If something messed up, he could fix it later. Hopefully…

First, I gotta get rid of her, he thought, turning back to face the entrance of the forest kingdom.

Any kind of sound had him on edge. Unlike 2B, he had no idea what that Operator was capable of. It made little sense to him that they could come out to the battlefield. A bird flew in through the entrance, settling on a group of rocks not far, chirping and adjusting its colourful feathers. Its mere presence relaxed him for the moment.

A question for another time, then.

He took the opportunity to calm his racing pulse, and double check the injury to his side. Besides some minor bleeding, the damage was either minimal or internal. It shouldn’t matter too much with how advanced his self healing is.

I’m not going to put my life on that possibility, it's too risky…

9S typed a few command lines and executed it. As a precaution, he should at least be aware if the internal bleeding becomes dangerous.

The less time I waste here, the better.

He gazed to the forest entrance once, paranoid as to where his killer was before turning back, beginning his run towards the ruins.

I can’t actually go to Pascal first… damnit.

He would just have to hope he could lose her in the ruins or on the way to Pascal… whichever happened second.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published: 14 February 2018  
> Updated - Pending.  
> Sorry for the sudden hiatus, school and such has taken up time along with ironing out the story. This chapter's a bit shorter than normal, but it didn't feel right to start the next part in here. Enjoy.

He checked the time again. Barely five minutes had passed. Despite 9S’ hacking skills, he remained unsure as to how much longer the effect would last. Shaking off that Operator had taken out a good chunk of his time - time that could have been spent healing. He stopped to inspect the wound again, forcing his focus through the subtle lightheadedness. There was little difference since last time.

At least no errors came up.

Keep walking, he thought, looking back ahead to the shallow tree lining. Nothing seemed to have changed since their last visit. He let out a soft breath, hand sliding on the crude bars of the bridge as he paced evenly alongside it.

It’s for the best that nothing changes here.

The machines that looked in his direction seemed indifferent as they passed, going about their existence and tasks. Even the children settled to play as a group on the grassy level of the village. He directed his gaze upwards, the familiar sight of Pascal lacking by his home.

Maybe he’s busy again…

9S’ thumb pressed against the crude blade still in his grasp. He was a fool for placing his faith in something beyond his control.

It could not end here, surely?

The tension faded, loosening his grasp as he walked on. Pascal could’ve gone somewhere else in the village, he reasoned.

The change of atmosphere soothed him, having birds chirping and a social environment to listen to. Even the ironbound wood grounded his reality. 9S glanced into the open rooms as he passed, only noticing subtle imitations of various collections housed within.

“You're able to stand now… that's a relief.”

9S stopped, recognising Pascal’s voice along with a sigh. He took a step. But none of his weight shifted to it, hesitating on continuing.

It’s just the village, he reassured as he continued on. I’m safe here.

“It’s fascinating how different we can be from each other.”

The wooden path circling the village continued when he turned the corner, Pascal’s voice being somewhere to his left.

“That’s why it’ll never end,” a second voice intoned.

A2…?

9S shifted the sword to his other hand as his breath quickened. He did not think it would be so soon.

“If we were all the same, then we wouldn’t have ideas such as that,” Pascal responded, some metallic shifting sounding.

She has someone to rely on for healing, at least.

9S stopped in front of the sunlit room. His gaze settled on the familiar copper tint, then the black fabric poking out from the obscured view.

“Pascal,” 9S spoke. Both hands gripped the blade tighter. Pascal turned around, seeming more cautious with his movement. He also caught some detail of A2.

“9S,” Pascal’s gaze settled on the scanner, “what brings you here?”

“Is something wrong?” 9S’s brows furrowed, unsure of the change in character.

“I am keeping my village in mind. I’ve… heard some things.” Pascal clasped his hands together, his gaze falling to the interlocking grooves of digits.

“Things?” 9S closed his eyes for a moment. “I haven’t done anything to you.”

“... What of 2B?” 9S’s eyes returned to Pascal, meeting the green lights again. “And... A2… I never suspected you could contain such cruelty.”

“I don’t understand. What’re you-”

“Shut up,” A2 snapped, a cough following shortly after.

Pascal shifted to look at A2, then towards 9S.

“You’ve made enough excuses, then and now.” A soft grunt left her as she rose to stand, gold rusted katana just reaching the floor in its backward grip.

“That’s not right,” 9S stated, “the only other memory I have…” 9S glanced around, trying to recall exactly what it was.

“Doesn’t matter. Right now, you’ve fucked my life over.” A2 took a step, but halted after. “You play it all casual… but you’re the damned problem.”

Pascal raised a hand towards 9S while looking to A2. “You’re still recovering, please don’t exert yourself.”

“... I can handle it,” A2 said, as neutrally as she could muster.

“I know… I know I don’t remember,” 9S began, locking his sights on A2 as Pascal stepped away. Her own gaze was not visible, both from the stained white hair and darkened red underneath, “... I don’t want to make an enemy of you.”

“Real good work there,” A2 retorted.

9S paused, then lifted the blade’s handle towards her. “What happened when we fought… it was just so she wouldn’t execute me then go for you.”

A2 did not react to his words, simply staring back in the tense atmosphere. He hesitated, but kept the offering towards her.

“I just wanted freedom from them…” 9S glanced at Pascal, noticing he kept a neutral view between them. “Um... are you going to take it?”

“... What?” A2 brought her weapon closer, remaining tense.

“Your blade,” 9S’s gaze narrowed, “I would’ve thought you’d pry it off me the second you saw it.”

A2 barely suppressed a growl. “Why’d you change the conversation?”

“Why won’t you answer me?”

Pascal turned his gaze to her. “I don’t think it's appropriate to ask of that now.”

“...” A2 sighed. “It’s his fault.”

 

9S lowered the blade to his side, “... Are you... blind?”

 

“Fuck off.” She shifted into stance, holding the katana close.

“Is there a reason you came here, 9S?” Pascal inquired quickly, gesturing a hand towards him.

9S’s stare lingered at the vambrace clinging to her limp arm, looking for the logic behind what just transpired…

It’s better to follow Pascal’s lead.

“Medical assistance.” He gestured to the bloodied injury on his abdomen. “I’m being pursued by an assassin. I just wanted to heal and leave… I didn’t mean to cause any of this.”

Pascal loosened his hold, remaining where he was. “Are you violent, or were they lying?” Pascal questioned, voice wavering between two tones.

“I just hack things… the violent one’s… 2B.” His head dropped, wondering on that.

 

\---

 

She paced with unease near the terminal. Alone, nobody to contact. Yet doubt remained firmly on her mind, as if she could have done more… 2B stopped and raised her seared arm, tensing it into a claw. 9S must have had a greater effect on her than she initially believed. She dropped her hand by her side, looking to the horizon of the poorly mapped desert.

I’ve lost the desire.

But was it really that?

Her honor was to YoRHa, and therefore to whatever task assigned for her. What good was that if she could not even look at him without a sense of shame?

At least their eyes were shrouded.

2B sighed, exasperated at this ordeal. She was played, and too weak to win. Her eyes trailed the path she walked for the last hour or so.

The others left some time ago, with two of the three happy about it. She’d just have to update 6O about the mission status later… right. 6O. Maybe it was about time she did something for her - anything really. 2B walked back to the terminal, leaning close to read the panel. Above the progress bar and words, ‘70’ hovered above.

It can’t seem to go any faster.

2B breathed out completely before resuming a normal pattern. Maybe the timing wasn’t so bad. She raised her hand, the white katana appearing in her grasp facing the ground. The glint stared back for some time, trailing the edges as she turned around.

_Strike up. It’s just… easier that way._

The blade moved, and was caught just above her waist by her charred hand.

It still hurts.

2B tightened her grasp until the plating beneath her synthetic skin felt solid. She had used those words before, recycled them even. Since that time though, it had instilled a sense of looming pressure. Some of it eased with the smooth roll of her fingers, adjusting her hold on the katana.

_Cruel, spineless killer!_

The words came back again. Accompanying it were the stings at her eyes, the fiery heat in frozen wind… the despair that, perhaps, he was correct for once.

That’s not why I isolated myself.

2B wrenched her hand off, charred hand hovering just above as she stared on. With a lack of partnerships, at least, something stable, she had other means of self control. The mantra, the only thing that seems correct. The only thing seeming too convenient, even after all these years.

She turned around, watching each detail in her vision. It was better to be safe in this regard, particularly from her own. Word travels fast after all.

_Virtuous lies._

“For the glory of mankind,” she muttered, leaning her injured side forward, bringing the blade up to meet it. It cut only briefly. Missing the lower arm and only hitting the outer shoulder.

Focus, she reprimanded silently, holding the katana out to the side.

She rotated the hilt to face forward again and brought it closer. It rested on her shoulder as 2B reached her burnt arm upward towards the sun that never set. Without hesitation, it darted across fabric and skin alike with practised grace, tip lingering on the wrist. The pressure lightened. It was replaced instead with crimson, though it was negligible. She brought it back in the same manner and repeated. Her posture remained the same, and more blood flowed easier.

Focus on the malice. That’s what was originally taught. The most generic amongst their type.

No, focus on hatred…

2B allowed herself a more calm method, keeping her intent in mind as each line was written slowly, soon to fade from healing, or become unnoticed. The anger waned. The other intrusive emotions faded. By the time it reached her shoulder, she felt nothing. No hatred, nor stern or stoic mannerisms.

At this point was only existence. It was effective, but seldom used.

The light reflected off the coat of blood clinging to their slits, dulled when they seeped into the glove and blackened skin.

Why couldn’t it be simpler?

2B stared upwards, eyes shielded with the visor. Whatever Gods resided up there must be laughing, ‘humans’ and figurative entities alike. She gritted her teeth, dropping the katana so it would reappear sheathed. As her gaze return back downwards, she turned to look at the terminal. 75%.

For once, there was time to kill.

“Pod, scan-” she stopped herself.

042 no longer existed. Defenders hated her guts. 9S fled again… Nothing was around. Alone.

For once, in a long time, she was utterly alone… For once, it was not achieved through carnage.

“... It won’t happen today,” 2B murmured, looking to the side where the rocky landscape was in view. She clenched her bloody fist, catching glimpses of fading light.

Contain yourself, she thought, her head bowing.

 

\---

 

“In the end, that's what happened,” 9S spoke as he watched the children chase after each other. “I wouldn’t dare lay a hand on 2B if it wasn’t for a good intention… I just… don’t want to live like that anymore.”

Pascal pondered his words, eventually bringing a hand to hold his lower face in wonder. “Would that mean she is untrustworthy? That is disturbing...” Pascal lowered his hand, shaking his head slowly. “I believe you 9S. My apologies for the hostility earlier.”

“You were just looking out for A2. It’s alright,” 9S responded, crossing one leg over as he used the sword to lean on. “How is she anyway? She wasn’t hurt that badly when we fought.”

“With the news that she is blind, I am no longer sure. Even as a machine, that function is very delicate.” Pascal’s tone lowered. “...had I not idled with the children, maybe I could have found her before she was attacked.”

9S turned his gaze to Pascal, his eyes slightly widening. “You can’t blame yourself, Pascal! You didn’t know she was there… and you’ve got a lot of responsibility as it is.”

“Thank you, 9S,” Pascal sighed, “I suppose I thought this would have been easier…”

“Who attacked A2 after us?” 9S inquired, concern in his tone.

Pascal turned to face him properly, gaze lingering on the wooden boards. “One of your own from what I understood. The only definite detail was blonde hair.”

9S tensed, feeling taxed for air over a split second. “R-really?”

“You’re safe here,” Pascal placed his metallic hand on 9S’ arm. “She hasn’t pursued A2 since I began healing her.”

“It’s not that.” 9S shook his head, trying to find the proper words. “It just… might be the Operator pursuing me.” He hesitated, closing his eyes for a moment. “I hope it isn’t… but there aren’t many ground troops who have that colour.”

“The village…” Pascal’s tone grew more sombre, “Would you be able to combat her now?”

“I wish I could. But even if I was at top health, she’s beyond my capability… I’m sorry.”

Pascal clasped his hands together, shifting his weight to the other metallic leg.

“... Can A2 fight?”

Pascal looked at 9S. His blank face concealed any readable emotion. His voice emitted otherwise. “That’s asking too much. You’ve seen her condition.”

“I thought…” 9S leaned off his blade, other hand scratching at his neck. “Well… her visual is down, but you can access another feed without any sensors if it’s directly transmitted, replacing the faulty one to an extent.” 9S paused his sheepish words, recalling the fact that he couldn’t even detect her.

“That is not my decision. But I would strongly recommend an alternative if possible.” Pascal suggested, voice firm as he nodded.

9S let the blade lean against his waist as he crossed his arms.

Okay, what are my options… hacking, A2, running…

9S sighed, pressuring his mind for anything else, but only silence responded. He uncrossed his arms to take the blade again. “I have to ask… I don’t think she’s above attacking the village at this point.”

9S breathed in long, controlled breaths as he made his way back, Pascal following a little behind. He suggested different ideas, but they felt too elaborate. Too reliant on chance.

“A2?” 9S spoke up by the entrance, noticing the deceased YoRHa soldier behind her. She looked in his direction, just suppressing a flinch. “What?”

9S remained by the entrance frame, breathing in once deeply. “My pursuer is the one that put you in this state. I don’t stand a chance against her, so I was wondering if you could fight?”

9S waited. Maybe that approach was too direct. It was too late to fix it either way… A2 rested an arm on her knee as she sat forward. “You just _had_ to tell him,” A2 grumbled, clenching her fist. “You already guessed it: I can’t see shit… fighting her would just be _inviting_ the bitch to hurt me again.”

“I know a way to restore your vision…” A2 glanced up, the words catching her attention. “It’s unconventional… but if I could access your systems-”

“No.”

9S flinched, surprised at the sharp answer, “W-why not? We don’t have any other options.”

“I lost the ability to regenerate last time you did that. Hell, even B-Mode was screwed over.” A2 gritted her teeth. “I didn't ask for _any_ of this! Why don’t you just run? Or even kill yourself again? It’ll save us both the trouble.”

9S’ eyes could not settle on anything for long. Any words he had had vanished. The aggression was too familiar, yet somehow exceeded it. He raised a shaky hand to tug at the tight feeling collar. Pascal walked beside him, his metallic hand resting on 9S’ shoulder.

“May I ask you something, A2?” Pascal began, cautious of his choice of words.

“You’re gonna convince me?” A2 retorted, reaching to take the katana from her side, but only lightly holding the handle.

“No. It is your choice what you wish to do. However, what you said now was rather uncalled for.”

“It’s true.”

“Though you lack the ability to see, 9S is in a similar situation to you. I do not condone violence… but this is beyond any past grudges,” Pascal sighed, watching A2 as he pieced his thoughts. 9S shrugged Pascal off, murmuring an apology as he left, back to the open air.

“...Your assailant doesn’t mind who’s on the other side of their weapon. None of us are able to fight. And if your injuries are an indication of her intent...”

“Alright alright.” A2 waved Pascal off. “You’re just expecting me to somehow kill her? Some sort of ‘give it your best shot’...?” She gritted her teeth, grasping at what composure could be willed. “That’s what got me here in the first place.”

“If you have any recommendations, I am open to ideas,” Pascal spoke with assurance.

A2 sighed, lifting herself to her feet lazily. “Guess I owe you a favour,” she reluctantly said.

Pascal let the silence linger for a few moments, watching the attacker for a sign that differed to her words. “... I will go fetch 9S.”

A2 hummed once, turning to feel for the katana while Pascal made his leave. She stopped short of the handle, bringing her clenched hand to where a human heart would reside. Nature’s music lingered on, but her focus was elsewhere.

“... Too bad. At least I can see them after this.” A2 grabbed the katana after some miscalculations.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I underestimated the final segment of this chapter... But it's taught me a few things for the future.   
> Enjoy.

Dust particles shone in the light of the decaying building. Large, empty blocks of concrete housed the air and broken rocks. She drew in more, pursuing him again, knife bared to stab her enemy.

Yet he was just out of reach. 

Every. 

Single. 

Time.

She heaved a taxed breath, clutching the knife close with soft laughter.

“Is this entertaining for you?” Adam brushed a hand through his hair, settling it behind his shoulder. “Your grace is something to commend, even in such a lengthy chase.”

“It’s a joke, really.” She shook her head as her tremulous voice spoke, peering at the machine through gaps of crimson hair. “You’re messing with me now… you know I won’t catch you.”

“Hmm…” Adam crossed his arms, shifting the cloth beneath his fingers. “I’ve merely adapted to your style. You’ve made no attempt to do the same.”

“I just wanted to forget…” the redhead murmured, clutching the side of her head. The broken gaze of green fell away from him, preferring the rubble by the open gap where sunlight shone through.

“My offer still stands, E-Type,” Adam extended his hand in a loose gesture, “cease fighting, and we may work out a more formal agreement.”

“Stopping a fight just like that…” Her attention focused back to the red of his eyes. It never shifted as she closed the distance, halting just shy of the offer. “The weight of that decision,” she considered.

“Enlighten me,” a gentle smile came over his face, “describe it so I may understand.”

“Of course you couldn’t…” Her voice dropped low, barely audible.

Adam watched her, looking into the green storm of the E-Type’s eyes. “Conflict, even in the gates to one’s core.”

He adjusted, just barely. 

“Why do we all look the same?!” Her voice cracked while the knife scored through the cloth, kissing deep against the flesh of his arm. The smile dropped with the clench of his jaw, huffing a breath out once to lessen the stinging sensation and to keep his posture still. 

“Remove alignments, and we lack any true differences.” 

The E-Type backed away, still baring the bloody knife in a backward grip. “No,” she growled, “no… that’s messed up. We can’t be the same… you don’t know what it means to be the same… cycles, pain, life...”

“I have an idea of sorts,” Adam turned his arm inwards to inspect the wound, other hand resting on his hip. “The memories your kind carries expresses much, even to the extent of your frustration.” He met the girl’s gaze again. “Rather enri-”

“You don’t give a damn!” Adam stayed his words from the outburst, and a stamp from her flat boot. “If it's for a bunch of numbers then it doesn’t matter at all! I’m sick of it!”

“I’ve no intention of playing folly.” Adam waved upwards once, keeping a slow, calculated pace to the gesture. “You carry no injuries sustained from this fight. How could that happen without honest aims?”

A silence filled the air with the calming dust. Her gaze wandered away, seeming to search for an answer, for some logic amongst the rock and light. His gaze lingered, looking for some outer indication, something that differentiates YoRHa from resistance. It was no different to the others, stained and patchworked. She was an E-Type, of that Adam was certain of.

But where is the sense of identity the others tend to carry?

“Get on with it then.”

Adam focused on her uncertain voice again.

“You care for burdens and yet you never let the burden of death take you.” She flicked the knife forward as she pointed it towards him. “That’s why you run.”

“Interesting…” Adam nodded. “Very well,” he spoke, sliding his glasses off, folding them closed before the set came to rest on his loose belt. “My apologies. Please,” he adjusted his glove, then resumed his idle stand, “give it your all.” 

She held back for a moment, narrowed gaze searching him as he stood relaxed, holding a smile again. She shook off the unease, taking a breath and breaking into a sprint, dagger ready. He remained still as the distance closed, unbothered by the headstrong approach. She lunged the final distance. Adam broke his stillness, turning on his heel, then bore a shoulder as he shot a hand forward, creating contact and absorbing the brunt of the velocity amongst both arms. A grunt left them in the brief exchange, the E-Type staggering back from his shove. Adam chased after, reaching again for her cloth-draped neck. 

Pain shot through his shoulder from the knife’s odd angle, already losing its grip on the delicate flesh. Little time was wasted. Adam stopped his chase, looping one foot behind her leg and kicked backward. The motion brought them both down, him upon one knee, her taking the impact of the force. Some cracks formed on the once-noble concrete beneath them. Adam gasped from the blade slipping out, diverting the pain by digging reddened claws deep into her neck.

Hazed instincts took over as the redhead grabbed close to the roots of his hair and pulled with what might remained within. Adam took notice of the knife fast approaching. Without so much as a thought, his hand shot up, the blade cutting into the groove between his index and middle fingers. Finally, a cry of pain escaped as the fist closed around the cold blade, stilling its movement. Blood flowed freely, a webbing effect forming around the wound, dripping to the defiled concrete.

Be it from desperation, or a change of style, the dagger was abandoned in favour of striking Adam somewhere else. Be it the covered eye, the open wounds, anything in reach.

He took the damage, tensing to keep his frame still.

There’s little point adjusting. It should not last much longer…

Gradually, the resistance faltered. The random attacks lost their reach. His injuries were not disturbed as often, and she crowed for the gift of life. 

“A shame,” he muttered. Limply, she still held onto his arm. For good measure, he lingered as he was for a moment longer.

“I wonder if they understand the concept of mercy?” 

Or if it was something frowned upon...

He calmed his breathing, releasing his grasp upon the E-Type. He took the knife out of its temporary sheath slowly, almost savouring the feeling of dancing prickles. When held up, the cut went past the center of his palm, a ways from the wrist. Damaged muscle hung tense between the flesh, leaving limited functionality. “A small sacrifice for a clean slate to work with,” he mused, taking the time to recheck his arm and shoulder, finding them in better condition. He made a loose, organic gesture with blade in hand, and a soothing feeling soon took over.

“...If this was an accurate representation of their kind… why are they unstable?” 

The words lingered on his mind as he sheathed the blade with his glasses, searching for any additional weapons adorning the redhead. Aside from a small, metallic carving of a bird, there was nothing.

“A crow?” Adam raised it level to his gaze, taking the uniform details of red-streaked grey and black. “Why forget such a noble cause…”

 

\---

 

_ I remember you… Number 2, are you going back on your word? _

9S paused, peering around from the white square he stood on. The hacking space around him was crumbled, some paths blocked, others non-existent. It had been a mission to find an unbarred node, but now it made him worried as to why... Who was the voice? Why was it familiar?

**Hurry up.**

9S looked back to the menu laid out across his vision, reading each heading carefully. He was thankful for the distraction of his craft that placed the nagging at bay. He couldn't just question her death threat, not when he was so vulnerable... It was different working with the raw inner workings of an Android. The organisation here both vague and useless with scattered and corrupted files.

“... What happened to your data? It shouldn’t even work like this.”

**Time’s a shitty thing. Can you do it or not?**

He flinched from the harshness of her words. It was treated as if normal, or even a bother. 

“Yeah, might take a while though.”

**We don’t have that.**

He began to skim file names to hasten the process, mentally cycling through key words.

_ Is he going to be oblivious like she was? Or does he remember what happened? _

“Anemone?” 9S spoke as he accessed a file, its window opening to his side.

**Ignore it.**

“Why?” His gaze became more careful due to the constant shifting of syntax. But seeing nothing exactly relevant. “It sounds important.”

_ You’ve forgotten? _

**It’s not… Something’s just acting up I guess.**

_ Don’t be so prideful, Number 2, _ a different, lighter voice chirped.

9S entered a few command lines through his own input window, continuing his manual search while the program ran its course. “Can you at least tell me what happened?”

_ You killed- _

**Yourself.**

A2 intoned her words quickly, some emotion dripping through.

**You stabbed your own core. Didn’t think life was worth living.**

_ That's not- _

**Shut it.**

_ Rude as always. _

“O-oh…” 9S faltered, causing the next few file names to merge together in his mind. He was aware of a suicide, but not for that reason, and certainly not with A2 watching… or was that a missing detail as well. 

The input window pinged softly, echoing a directory of a file. He took the distraction in stride and opened it directly, writing into the syntax itself.

_ Might’ve hurt his feelings there. _

He remained silent, overriding the visual settings, applying his ID and two numbers. As much as he wanted to understand why several voices housed the deserter’s mind, it was too risky of a chance to question their sentience.

_ Hard worker. Reminds me of someone. _

He noted the voice shift back to ‘Anemone’, though it did not carry the friendly tone she normally had.

_ Two, now that I think of it. Would you want to know? _

Nobody spoke for a time as he read over other settings, adjusting as needed. Curiosity was slowly overpowering him, tempted him to answer, to learn of something new.

_ You think it's yourself? But you wouldn’t be here without us three. _

**Without you, maybe. She can go kill herself for all I care.**

_ Is that regret? _

9S’ fingers hovered over the input windows keyboard. Could something like a voice be searched, and was it even indexed?

**...No.**

He stopped after typing a letter, turning to his own settings to configure the numbers. It was hardly fair to search her beyond the visual reroute. His guilt would not stand up to it with the damage he’s inflicted, indirectly or not.

_ You can feel anything, you know. _

**How’d you feel if I killed you?**

_ Nothing. We’d be dead. _

**Smartass.**

_ Why didn’t you kill her then? Killing whatever you lost the yearning for... _

**Done yet, kid?**

It took 9S a moment to realise A2 addressed him. The windows faded as he stepped back from them, shaking his mind from its train of thought. “Yeah. Should be good to go, but it’s not perfect.”

**I’ll take it.**

Words echoed through his mind as he physically cut the connection, ‘It’ll happen again.’ Is this how A2 feels? But why split one's own mind into three voices? He opened his eyes, adjusting to the light as he brought his hand back from her shoulder. Aside from turning her head, A2 barely moved. How could she live in such a deteriorated condition?

“Is it working?” 9S stood back up, giving the attacker some space. She looked for a time, stretching her neck near the end. 

“Yeah. Can’t control it though.”

He sighed, relieved it functioned without an apparent hitch, though he did not rule the possibility that there may be some things to improve later. “That’s normal. You see what I can.”

“You better not run off again,” A2 muttered as she rose to stand, keeping one hand in the direction of the chair, “... feels weird.”

“As a combat model, you should adjust to it pretty quickly.”

He watched her basic movements, flexing some muscles, rotating the wrist. It was likely just to understand this through his own gaze. 9S eyed the blood and injuries still clinging to her frame. Some sealed, others caked over. 

“I’m sorry.” 9S looked to the ground, feeling a heavier weight suddenly. His actions lead to this chain of events, and all he could do was link a feed…

“You really-” A2 began, but stopped, unsure of the words herself. “...Save that stuff for after.” She turned to take the katana, holding close to the guard. “Still gotta kill someone.”

“I’ll support where I can.” His smile went unnoticed as she lifted her katana.

 

\---

 

“Side objectives concerning the machines have little bearing on what happens within YoRHa. Stop making excuses.”

The Commander’s tone rung through her mentality, still carrying the scorn from their last conversation. Even holding a finger to her temple did little to ease the sensation.

“A kill’s a kill whether it’s an enemy or not. We both know the order doesn’t matter,” 9E responded in a higher voice, halting before the metallic ramp, Faith’s edge resting on her shoulder as she kept vigilance, “or how they get killed, really.”

“I’d expect you to know better with the amount of information you’ve accessed.”

“That’s your job White, not mine.”

‘White’ paused, the audio letting a static hitch for a moment. “This won’t last, you do realise this.”

“You send someone to kill me, and I’ll broadcast it. Then you’ll be killed… maybe worse,” 9E mused, a hum of a chuckle leaving her. “Whether you like it or not, emotions govern YoRHa no matter how supressed they are. Why else would we be delighted to kill for years at a time?”

“It isn’t something you’re meant to carry,” White snapped, leaving a pause in the audio feed. “... You will be used as an example of why Operators will have to rotate units.”

“All talk,” she scoffed, “what about the others, collecting Old World trinkets and personal data? Watching pure E-Types kill just doesn’t cut it.”

9E looked between the trees and metal, making sure nothing was sneaking on the outskirts, or any enemies rallying. 

“A flaw in personality…” White muttered, wondering for a moment. “Regardless of your antics, I still have authority over you.” White’s tone carried warning, each syllable pronounced properly and unwavering.

“Then  _ earn _ my respect. You’re just asserting yourself however you please.” 9E began making her way up the patchwork ramp, readying the blade by her side.

“Just finish the mission. And don’t lose him again.”

“I hope he screams like the others.” A smile flashed on her, almost visualising it. The static faded, leaving peace of mind and an objective to fulfil. 9E expected some remark from White, not really minding silence as the answer. Some machines glanced towards the E-Type, unsure if they were safe from a stranger. Others preferred to continue their tasks, not really taking interest. 

She noticed one of the more unique machines turn and flee. 

9E closed her eyes, raising a hand to her temple. A menu appeared clear with the darkness of vision, bearing no signal and was visually unstable. The village has a node, so a signal issue made no sense. Maybe that’s why the conversation cut off… 9E dismissed the menu, looking to see that a flyer had been facing her direction for some time.

“Any Androids pass through here?”

“A few,” it answered, continuing to stare from its composed hovering. “Haven’t seen you around.”

“It should be the last.”

“What’s your intention?” It remained calm even with the drawn blade in sight.

9E nodded idly, looking back to where that other machine had fled. The worst that could happen was that she just found the machine. They were of little use anyway. Instead of answering, she just continued into the main village area. Nothing in particular stood out amongst the machines or their items. At best, they seemed like leftover scrap, hardly anything to get a kick out of. She stopped a distance away, the target walking into her view from beyond the corner.

“I didn’t expect you to stick around, and without trying to fix your wound,” 9E gestured towards the glass embedded wound with Faith.

9S shifted a hand to cover it, still staring with uncertainty to her. “... You’re an Operator aren’t you? Why are you doing this?”

“It’s 9E to you.” She adjusted the glove of her free hand, gaze unwavering from the S-Type’s wider eyes. “And, well… It’s a lot more fun seeing how long we can last under a blade.”

9S’ grip tightened on the grey sword, considering for a moment. “Isn’t there-”

“I’m not here for conversation.” 9E raised the katana, tip aligning her sight to his black box. “Surrender, unless you’d prefer to be torn apart.”

He glance shifted to the right, backing away in time with her stride forward. She stopped to block a wild strike from the left.

“Still alive?” 

Only a few machines remained nearby the clash, including Pascal, watching with caution, and staying near makeshift items. A2’s blade dragged against the sword as a response, with a small trail of sparks following it. The E-Type withdrew her block, taking a step back, inspecting the attacker more clearly. A2 merely followed at a slower, more cautious pace.

“Should’ve finished it off, bastard,” A2 growled, striking again and remaining tense after the strike, even when the blade bounced off.

“We can go again, that is if you can do any better,” 9E mused, hearing a faint beep once, twice.

She held her blade up to block again when A2 flinched violently, spitting excess fluid. A dim system of red lights showed steadily on A2’s frame, brighter where she lacked skin. The A-Type shifted back into stance, her breathing heavier. 9E remained on the defensive, trying to figure out whether this function was YoRHa or machine in nature. 

She saw A2 turn, winding a heavy, inward strike. It clashed, rebounding off the two handed guard, but its course redirected indenting into The E-Type’s upper arm. The pain that spread across the injury brought out a cry of pain while she jerked her arm free. Something was off. She had completely damaged the deserter’s sight, so why did she have such accuracy? After gaining some distance, she caught sight of 9S again, his gaze absorbed on the fight. If it was not that, then… 9E dropped the distraction, noticing A2 had taken the time to face her properly, rusted katana ready. 

“You shouldn’t be this accurate…”

A2’s answer came in the form of a charge, keeping the blade close. 9E planted Faith into the metallic boards, catching A2’s strike. She drew her Type 3 sword backward, smashing the hilt against A2’s skull. A2’s blade continued to travel up the blade haphazardly, leaving halfway for a chance attack in the pain-induced daze. 9E took the moment to back away while her opponent stumbled, checking the mortal wound that seemed to have sliced past the metal layer. The risk of fighting the deserter in this state was a gamble, seeing despite blindness, hitting hard despite weakness… was it even doable to wait it out?

“Stop running and fight already!” A2 snarled, heaving herself up with the sword, still uneasy in her stance.

“Which one of us was begging for mercy?” 9E commented, glancing back to confirm how close the other machines were.

Unless she started pushing A2 back, they would be in striking range soon. A2’s grip tightened around the blade to the point where it started to shake softly. 

“Sick freak,” she muttered, drawing a deeper breath than usual and letting her frame shudder once, as if anxious.

With that, she charged again, far more reckless in blade positioning. 9E brought her blade to attack, connecting with the A-Type’s own. This time, A2 did not stop her advance, practically running into 9E, their blades shifting downward to avoid damage to either of them. 9E realised the intention after a sharp agony pulsed across her neck. A2 had dug her teeth into the synthetic skin-metal, catching into gaps of the frame. As the pressure increased, so did the pain. Maybe the screams lessened the pain, but it was hard to tell while striking bluntly to shake off the A-Type’s iron grip. It was hardly worth toying around now, and desiring two attempts proved too greedy for safety.

Blindly, 9E rematerialised Faith out of the clash, thrusting forward. A brief tearing of metal was heard, following it was a foreign warmth overcoming the bite. It loosened after a while.

“A2!”

The deserter’s blade dropped, clattering against the metal. Her hand circled around Faith’s pommel weakly. 

9E looked to the S-Type, his blade ready, yet considering whether to come close. His stance suggested fear, but his icy eyes spoke something else. She shifted her gaze to A2, her main focus at the moment. There was something satisfying about the silent agony overcoming her victim, even if her facial features were not apparent. 

9E reached a hand to hold the loose skin at her neck, hand warming up from the fluids while she lifted her leg, knee touching the black the A-Type wore. When she pulled, the katana remained still. 9E looked down, sure that it did not get caught in any internal systems due to its sideward placement. A glove gripped the hilt along with A2’s finer hand, holding the blade steadily where it was.

“Leave her alone,” 9S said, his voice firm but his jaw quivered in its movement. He raised his shaky blade toward 9E as she released her neck, holding its slightly blue edge close.

“She’s killed you many times, why care now?” 9E questioned, looking back to the deserter, her head bowed and functional shoulder curled inward.

“You’re not trying to kill her.” His voice faltered, gaining a desperate tone. “It’s just cruelty now.”

The E-Type jerked away from the electric sword’s crackle, electricity now dancing across its dull metal. Her hand lingered on the hilt, questioning the risk, the likeliness of surviving such a voltage… Sounds of metal came into focus nearby. When 9E looked back, some of the machines had crude metal arms ready, dangerously close to striking, devoid of any emotion.

And this village was meant to be passive…

“She’s gonna die anyway.” 9E released her side of the blade. 

9S stayed as he was, gaze narrowed, watching her turn tail and flee, jumping off the village’s platform. The armed machines rejoiced, giving space to the two androids. Pascal rushed over from them while 9S tossed his blade to the earth beyond, dispersing the electricity safely.

“Is it life threatening? A2, are you okay?” Pascal said, having a careful hold on A2’s dysfunctional arm.

“C-an’t move…” A2 choked through clenched teeth, the red fading from her frame, leaving it back to its pale appearance.

“It’s not fatal, but it did a number on her,” 9S judged, releasing his hold on the cursed katana. “You can fix this, right Pascal?”

“I’m…” Pascal started, hesitant to continue, “no… I can’t repair something like this without…” His head perked up, even the glow of his eyes seemed to have brightened. “Apparently A2 knows Anemone. I could request her assistance.”

“No…” A2 said, more clear. “Not like this.”

“You’ll die if we don’t!” 9S could not understand this lapse of weakness. Maybe it was delirium from her wounds. It had to be.

“So?” For once, her voice sounded empty.

“... If that was the case… why did you hold the blade still with me?”

“Just-” A2 finished with a longing sigh, going quiet.

“Pascal won’t let you suffer like this either. Let him make the call. We can sort out what happens later… I owe you that much.”

“It would be best if we move A2, at least to sit,” Pascal suggested, staying respectful to their affairs.

“I’ll handle it. You make the call. Thanks, Pascal.”

Pascal nodded, lingering a moment before leaving A2’s side, walking a fair distance away.

“... Why?”

9S focused on A2 again, her voice regaining some emotion to it, though pain remained as a constant tone.

“For Pascal?”

“Why not end it,” she said, hand loosening its grip on the blade.

“It would cause-” 9S stopped himself. With how reckless her fight was, the technical stuff was surely unneeded. “... It’s a coward’s death… That life’s not worth living.”

9S noticed A2 stiffen, realising he just quoted her… “You fought someone who should have won. You didn’t even back off once. You should be proud of that.”

“It’s nothing new,” A2 dismissed the compliment as quickly as it came to his mind. He did notice her head tilt ever so slightly upward though.

“A-anyway, we should find somewhere to sit until she arrives. I hope she can bring one of the twins...”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 14. Enjoy.

The desert landscape seemed to meld together as she strained to find something worthwhile. Hardly anything seemed fair recently. Without 9S, Command kept completely silent.

Was that my entire purpose then?

She wrenched her mind away from the doubt. She was a perfectly capable soldier, and the elite amongst her Type... at least one of them. She knew better than most how they talk and, to that extent, how quickly reputations were destroyed. Considering 9S’ latest desertion, she feared the worst… At least she was not the only one who failed to kill him.

Does that make it any better?

Command kept her job simple: to observe, and to kill when required. The same job day in and day out for four years. Even an Operator could handle the monotony without issue.

A sigh left 2B. There was no point in that train of thought. She was there for 6O, nothing else. However, the sting in her arm reminded her otherwise.

She noticed dried roots under the shade of the cliff, housing parched life, and one flower still in bloom. It held a brilliant orange, and contrasting it, a richer, dark purple in its centre.

It would have to do.

2B approached it, searching for something else to think about if only to lessen her emotion… It was reassuring to know some YoRHa looked up to her. It would help if Command wanted to discipline her lack of focus with 9S… She reached a hand out to the flower, noticing how freely it moved with her gentle touch. It was a fighter if it chose to grow here... 

She rolled her bloody hand, calling up the menu and navigating to call 6O.

It’s just a gift... I don’t have to be hesitant with her, 2B reminded herself, opting to try keep calm as opposed to steeling her nerves.

“... Oh, heya 2B!”

6O’s eyes held the same genuine warmth as before. Sometimes she wondered why 6O stayed with her, especially with how… harsh she was recently.

“2B here. I have something to show you.”

She turned on her knees, directing the holographic menu’s view to the plant. She was careful to tilt her arm out of view, mostly for the blood clinging onto it.

“Mariposa… I never thought I’d see one of those.” 6O’s voice trailed as she continued to study the plant. 2B even noticed her leaning in closer than usual.

“It’s beautiful… How did you find it?”

“It was in my area,” 2B responded, turning the view back to her, “I also wanted to… apologise… for earlier. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“It’s alright. I know you’re under a lot of stress right now, and you’re not one to really talk about it.” 6O adjusted herself, straightening her back but also resting her arms on each other. “About that… I really don’t want you to handle all of this alone. Operators are here for our units. I’m always here for you.”

2B swore she could see a smile, although saddened, under 6O’s veil.

“You understand the difficulty of that decision.” 2B hesitated, teeth lingering to bite at her lip. “What has Command been doing?”

“I’m not sure, but it’s getting rough. They even moved 21O to the lower ground,” 6O’s gaze broke away, “and I haven’t been able to talk to her since.”

“Are you in danger?”

6O looked back to 2B’s hidden gaze. “Why would I be?”

2B could not think of a reasonable justification. It left an air of awkwardness between them, until 6O spoke up again.

“Talk to me, what are you worried about?”

“My performance… or lack thereof.”

“... The Commander hasn’t said anything about it yet. I’ve done the reports already. You should be fine for now.”

“I don’t know how to say it…” 2B opted to look at the sand, her visor allowing such a privilege. She noticed 6O did not try press for an answer this time, easing some of her concern. 

“... I’m worried. For the future. I don’t know what to expect as a consequence.”

“You did nothing wrong!”

2B barely suppressed a flinch from 6O’s outburst. She even startled herself a bit.

“You acted in your best interest… I think even Command isn’t sure what to do next.” 6O paused, glancing around her before continuing.

“The Commander’s been acting weird recently. I don’t think she’ll make any major decisions right now, but just be careful…”

6O turned her head to the side quickly, seeming to look up at something. 2B took the time to survey her surroundings for any threat.

“... Yeah, I’ll go down in a sec,” 6O said after some time.

2B focused on 6O again. “I will head back to the Resistance, unless there is another objective to complete.”

“Go ahead, you’re all clear right now. Sorry I have to cut it short, 2B.”

“It’s fine.” 2B nodded. “We all have our own work.”

2B closed the line first, dropping her hand to by her side. She became aware of another tense feeling, loosening the instinctual clenching of her fist. It was a while since it felt sore to unclench it...

 

\---

 

The location ping that came from the Resistance allowed 21O to finally slow down her work. It made little sense how this mission failed, but there was no data to observe when 9E went dark. She knew 9S survived, and major damage was sustained to the cervical region of her unit. 

If it could be considered hers.

21O turned her gaze subtly, looking past her fellow Operator. It bothered her how she was going against basic protocol, unable to even communicate with her unit. At the very least, she should know why another Type 9 was made under the Executor variant… She saw the Commander on the second level podium with another Operator. She reached for her tablet, holding it close as she left the workstation. 21O weaved past some of the other YoRHa by the elevator, preferring to limit her chances of detection by staying out of the way.

“... I guess experience doesn’t mean much,” one of them chuckled.

21O ignored them, leaning on the wall a fair distance from them and searching through her personal archive for some reading material. Most of it was from 9S; he passed it on whenever he found something Old World-like.

“... 2B’s fine!”

21O looked up, taking a moment to realise who spoke, and from where. She listened more closely but kept her head tilted down to the tablet.

“... Adam threw her off. You know how stubborn she can be…”

“I will make the relevant judgements,” the Commander’s voice spoke, “right now I cannot leave such possibilities to chance. You are aware that 9S has managed to escape three times successfully?”

“I made the reports but… Commander, it’s a little harsh to assume she… let him leave, right?”

The reason was because of the rogue unit that attacked. 21O did not bother with the details of that encounter. But it made her wonder why the Commander assumed something to that extent, as baseless as the conjecture was.

“No, no! Ugh just… A third party helped her after, even then it’s… maybe he has something on her, I don’t know. She doesn’t talk about it.”

“2B’s age as a soldier leaves more likeliness for error. I’ve let it slide in the past, but now it’s compromising YoRHa.”

What has her so paranoid-

“2B’s the last person who would do that!” 6O snapped.

“Lower your tone!”

“S-sorry… Please, you’re thinking irrationally. What compromise is there?”

“... I’m afraid that’s classified. Even for you.”

That did not sit well in 21O’s mind. Nothing should be classified from a unit’s main Operator… what changed so suddenly? 21O held the thought, continuing to listen, but straining to hear exact phrases due to the increased chatter of the other androids.

“... Not comfortable with guessing what I’m not even sure about,” 6O finished.

“... Leave her in the field for now. But I want details... from now on. Figure out this ‘error’ as well.”

Error… because of 9S or 2B? 21O’s grip tightened on the tablet. The implications that could be drawn from the former…

“Prove it,” the Commander said in a low tone, “if there’s nothing...”

“... 2B requested a new mission,” 6O said meekly.

“You will receive the details later.”

I have to speak to 6O, 21O thought, adamant not to leave this mystery to chance. And certainly not with a possible trend of unstable, killer YoRHa… She would just have to find the right time to do so… 21O sighed quietly, scrolling back to the start of the document. ‘Let the years just sink in, and say goodnight. Starting again in the morrow…’

 

\---

 

“You’re still doing well. It shouldn't be much longer until they arrive.”

An uncomfortable numbness was overcoming the leg 9S was kneeling on. He had stayed with A2 the entire time they waited, his hand assisting hers in keeping the blade steady.

“Don’t force it.” A2 shook her head, leaning her shoulder on the wall again. “I fucked up.”

“Considering what happened, you did the best you could, even half-blind,” he assured, keeping his tone calm.

“She missed, skewed it completely…” A2’s voice almost fell to a whisper at the end.

“That’s... uh…” 9S considered his words, not expecting such a morbid answer. “Were you trying to get yourself killed?”

“Yeah.” 

The tension in her hand loosened under his.

9S’ gaze narrowed, looking off to the side. Did they even have thoughts of killing themselves? Unless it was something worth sacrificing for, any android would preserve itself.

I can’t understand that, I barely know A2 as it is…

“Don’t you have a partner or ally still around?” 9S questioned with uncertainty, returning his shared gaze to her. His question brought back ‘old’ memories to mind, of 2B.

You’re helping A2 now, come on… He shook the thought away.

“... Like you care,” A2 retorted after a hesitant pause. She was defensive on anything beyond her name it seemed.

“... Could I ask how you know Anemone at least?”

A2 tensed once he mentioned her name, prompting a soft, yet audible scoff.

“I shot her,” A2’s head lowered, “...wasn’t worth it.”

“I’m… sorry to hear that.” 9S was not sure what else to say, not expecting such a situation to have happened under the leader’s vigil. But at this time, he knew better.

“Then why would her voice float in your mind,” he continued, trying to keep the attacker thinking at the moment.

It was really all he could do to ease the pain.

“Stick your nose in someone else’s problems,” she growled, taking another deep breath.

9S could hear someone, or rather a few sets of walks from outside. He turned his head to look towards the door, “I’m just trying to help. I can’t really do much else right now.”

A2 began to say something, but cut herself off, clenching her jaw and turning her head away. 

Pascal stood by the door, with both Anemone and Popola beside him. The leader kept her hand close to her sidearm, wary of the situation while the healer struggled to keep a level face, staring at the pair.

“You don’t have to,” Anemone said, gesturing to 9S, then away from A2, “Popola can take care of the rest.”

9S nodded slowly once, letting go of the blade gently. “She’s a good healer,” 9S affirmed, unsure where the words came from. But it might at least make A2 less aggressive to the twin.

Popola came closer once he moved away, her gaze seeming fixated on A2. “It was wise to leave the injury alone, Pascal.”

“I hope you can correct my mistakes,” Pascal responded, concern evident in his voice.

“Can we talk?” 9S turned his attention to Anemone, noticing her eyes were still on him. “I want to clear some things with you.”

Pascal turned to look at Anemone. “You can trust 9S. He hasn't done any wrong here.”

9S made his way over to her, unsure of what would happen. If Pascal’s statement was a hint, then this would be a rough conversation… Anemone walked with him outside, keeping just behind his pace. He ended up out of earshot from the metal hut before Anemone spoke.

“I hope you have a good reason for this.” 

9S turned to face her properly, relaxing when the threat of the gun was gone. “YoRHa lie as they breathe, so that’s not an issue,” Anemone continued, crossing her arms, gripping at her cloak’s hem, “it’s something more, isn’t it?”

Such a broad general statement hurt. Not all of them were like that… but the look in her eyes held no aggression, just the question of why.

“I can explain,” he started, watching more closely, “YoRHa kill their own when things don’t go as planned… A2 kind of helped me avoid that fate again.” His gaze broke away for a moment, looking for the right way to express his words, then looked back to Anemone. “I didn’t want to hurt either of them, that’s how it turned out.”

“That sounds convenient. Why should I believe you?”

“A2 trusts me.”

He bit down on his tongue when he realised the impact of his words. Anemone held stoic, but he saw the slight flinch, and her tighter grip. 

“I didn’t-”

“We were asked to kill you on sight.” Her voice grew colder. “You’re lucky Pascal stuck up for you when he mentioned Number 2.”

9S nodded, saying nothing more. He was not sure where the retort came from, but it was pulling him closer to execution again… he loosened the tension in his body, undoing the instinct to flee. His mind dwelled on how differently they referred to A2, a welcomed distraction.

“... Who hurt her like that?” Anemone continued after a while.

“YoRHa E-Type. 9E.” He spoke with uncertainty, meeting her gaze despite his fear.

“E? Command made another set of you?”

“Execution… They’re not well-known. They exist to clean up mistakes.” 9S clenched his fists. “She was just toying with A2.”

Anemone’s gaze wandered, be it to consider the legitimacy of his words, or some other issue. She did not return her gaze to him. “Your Commander’s running out of options if she resorts to soldiers of that kind.”

“... Talk to A2 about it. She heard it as well,” 9S assured with a nod.

“What kind of mess have you gotten into…” Anemone sighed, dropping her hands by her side. “If ‘9E' does exist, and they know I saw you but did nothing, the Resistance may have some problems.”

It took 9S a moment to figure out the intention behind the statement. “Wait… Can’t you lie about it?” He shook his head at the realisation. “If YoRHa finds out, they’ll kill us!”

“You’ve only caused more problems for me now, and another set of you to watch out for. They don’t care much for Number 2 either. Chances are, I can convince them I wasn’t here.” Anemone rested a hand on her waist. “You’re the only one at risk.”

At risk of 2B coming after him… or 9E. Or both? That would be worse than killing himself…

“A2 tried to shoot you…” 9S hesitated with the narrowing of her eyes. “... She’s blind as well. You’re going to render her useless if I die.”

The Resistance leader gritted her teeth, expression dropping. “Don’t use her to justify your life.”

9S stayed his words, making a more conscious effort to not provoke Anemone more than he already had. It was not his intention, but he did abuse injuries to make it this far… “What now then?”

Anemone seemed to have regained her composure, but her voice remained annoyed. “I’ll talk, and figure things out from there.”

“What are you hoping for?” His gaze failed to hold level to hers, glancing between two similar spots, somewhat maintaining eye contact.

“Good question.”

Anemone walked past 9S, leaving him to dwell on his thoughts again, alone.

 

\---

 

Adam paced one of the white alleys, considering how best to proceed with his plans. It would make sense to break down at least one of their systems to understand them, and basing the virus upon the other. If Type variation was not extreme, they should be interchangeable… It evoked a strange feeling of reminiscence, having new ideas and theories to try and test. Well, he had time before any major breakthroughs were required… He set Crow down, mindful not to shift her body too much due to the makeshift hacking he completed not long ago.

Now to see how successful Eve was.

Adam turned and began walking towards his brother’s location. His mind wandered for a viable target. 9S would not bear arms against him, avoiding the choices that would cause them to fight. That, and the fact that they both shared a negative perspective on 2B.

I could indulge it more, be it as exchange or debt… Adam chuckled softly to himself, for there was much he could achieve should he play his hand well.

He placed his focus back on the present, observing Eve’s form as he finished a powerful strike in the form of a high kick, losing his balance slightly at the end.

“Dammit… why?” Eve ran his hands through his hair with a huff.

“Your strength has certainly improved,” Adam pointed out, catching the attention of both Eve and his target. “However, sacrificing strength for accuracy is required in certain cases.”

“Welcome back, brother,” Eve smiled, the anger gone from his visage as he turned to face Adam.

“What happened to her?” Adam’s gaze fell on the B-Type, noticing the subtle breathing, and defensive stance.

“I ended up having to fight. I tried not to.” Eve shrugged, crossing his arms. “What happened to you?”

Adam followed Eve’s worried glance to his hand, still bloody, but healed from the previous encounter.

“A necessary sacrifice.” He held it up, palm facing Eve. “It made for an interesting observation. I’m not too concerned about it.”

“Be more careful, please,” Eve insisted, though his tone held no authority. It was merely a suggestion.

“Care of the weary encumbers too much,” he dismissed the worry, looking to the YoRHa soldier now, “I digress. Would you prepare Crow? I’ve something to ask our guest.”

“Okay…” Eve looked back once to her with a disdain of sort, then took his time to continue where Adam came from. Adam waited, patient and listening until he felt Eve was far enough to be considered absent. Even when the time stretched on, the B-Type stayed tense and defensive, waiting for whatever was to happen now.

“Are you scared?” Adam idly reached for his glasses. Between the time of his question and wearing the glasses, 4B stayed silent.

“You have every right to be. I confess, this too, is foreign to me.”

“Whatever you’re plotting involves my death. It’s nothing new from your kind.”

“So, she speaks.” Adam suppressed his amusement to a smirk. “Actually, I wish to offer a proposition to you.” He removed the slashed leather of his other glove as he spoke. “Co-operate with me, and you may leave with your life.”

4B’s defense became less certain. Her azure eyes broke away. “Interesting… and what would I have to co-operate in?”

Adam nodded. “I want to understand the inner workings of a YoRHa soldier. A more recent generation as opposed to the elders here.”

It was not the whole truth, but such details could be withheld. They served no purpose here.

“If I decline, you would do it anyway.” She shifted to stand taller now. “What’s the difference?”

“By assisting me, you also lessen the time I must spend on you, as well as any additional factors and processes. I won’t deny the possibility of agony.” Adam extended his clean hand to her. “But if a deal is struck, I will be far more delicate in my choices, perhaps even heal your current injuries.”

4B’s hand made a motion to cover her side, but she stopped it halfway, closing her hand into a fist as it fell to her side. “Are you willing to bargain?”

Adam tilted his head, hand falling to rest by his side. “We can try.”

“I want immunity from Eve, and guaranteed to leave alive after this.”

Adam grinned, wondering on what 4B was thinking, or trying to achieve from this.

“Allow yourself to be experimented upon beyond just your systems, then I will agree.”

“... What kind?” Her face betrayed what seemed to be worry, but he could not quite place the emotion.

“Whatever comes to mind, really. It is wasted potential to limit such things.”

4B’s eyes darted away, keeping silent for a time. Adam began to walk toward her, catching her attention again.

“Well?”

“... Fine. I agree to your terms.”

“Excellent.” Adam held his hand out again. “I look forward to it.”

She stared at his gesture, seeming hesitant. Eventually, she mirrored it cautiously, watching him closely.

“It’s what humans did to signify a deal,” Adam noticed the physical difference of her hand as he shaked it slowly. A pleasant sensation enveloped where she touched, until she let go.

How peculiar, he mused.


	15. Author's message

Instead of an update, I want to come clean about the state of the story. When it began, I had the intentions of crafting a long, and weaving story of different perspectives. Though as it went along, I wasn’t able to keep up, problems arose, and many rookie mistakes arose. That’s part of the reason why there was a lot of repetition and odd ideas.

I won’t stop the story, quite the contrary. I intend to recreate it with more focused and concise writing. There are many things I wanted to change, but with all that was written already, it made things very difficult to continue. I thought if I took a break, I could come back with a better perspective to continue from chapter 14. But that wasn’t the case. I’m considering removing this story for the sake of the Archive, but not until the remaster is published.

I apologise for causing this long wait.


End file.
